Hyrule's Heroes Book 5: Friend or Foe?
by Wynn of Hyrule
Summary: Now that Jevax has overstepped his bounds, its time for someone to do what no others could. Can Jevax beat Wynn and Seron if they fight together, or will the two kill each other before he has the chance? Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER 1

Twilight reigns over the land of Hyrule.If one didn't know which direction he or she faced, and had not seen the sky moments before, they would be unable to tell what would come as the minutes passed.Would sunlight spread across the land, bringing forth a new day?Or was this a sunset, heralding day's death and night's conquest?Only time could tell.

Days before this twilight, the sun had fallen with several people of the land mourning the death of a man they had known for some time.Seron, former dark wizard, had died in the catacombs under Hyrule Castle during a roof collapse he had caused.Wynn, hero and adventurer, had been with him at the time, trying to save Seron from himself and bring him over to the side of good.He had accomplished only one of those goals; Seron had died saving Wynn.

Now, Wynn and his five friends stay in Kakariko for the time being.Soon, they shall have to split again, returning to their individual lives.Tane, ex-mercenary and all-around rogue, shall join Shezarah, Gerudo warrior and Tane's significant other, on the trip back to the Gerudo's Fortress.Fami, a girl with strong elemental magic, shall return to Kokiri Village in the Lost Woods.Nerah, the spirited Zora rival of Fami, shall return to Zora's Domain.Jier, Sheikah and protector of Kakariko, shall stay in the village that is his home.

Wynn, however, has a specific goal in mind.Seron, with his dying words, had begged Wynn to find a girl named Kiara and pass a message on to her.Wynn had been instructed to find the girl and tell her that Seron had loved her.However, Wynn didn't know where to find her, and had been searching Kakariko for her.

Now, Wynn was preparing to visit Hyrule Marketplace, going there to search for Kiara.He needed to tell her Seron's last words, and to let her know that the man wasn't as bad as everyone had believed.However, Wynn was indeed in for a surprise.

******

Seron was alive.For the ex-villain, the past few days had been spent recovering from his wounds, and doing odd jobs in Kiara's shop.Kiara had taken him in the night of his supposed death, still furious at him due the fact he had before concealed his true identity from her, but unable to cast him out and let him die alone.

Now, Seron had almost completely recovered, thanks to Kiara's skills as a healer.Under the guise of Sertane, the name he had given Kiara before so she wouldn't discover his past, Seron had been accepted by Kiara's father as a new much-needed worker.He hadn't even demanded pay, much to Kiara's father's confusion, merely room and board.

Kiara's father hadn't even questioned the presence of the Tekiton.It was Seron's monster, the last of its kind.It was frail, and prone to explosions of emotion, but it also helped out.It liked to help in inventory, although the fact it spoke in chirps and tweets often hindered its efforts.

However, this peace Seron had earned was to be shattered very soon.A familiar evil has chosen his targets, and life as usual shall be ending very soon for two men.However, he has chosen his rivals poorly, and soon he shall face two forces that have never stood together.A battle is coming, good versus evil, the protectors of Hyrule against those that threaten it, Jevax versus Wynn…and Seron.

******

"…And don't forget to stop at that new store in the Marketplace.We're running low on bottles, no thanks to your little friend's lack of coordination," Kiara instructed Seron, who was leaning against a stack of crates he had just earlier carried into the shop.

The young man, in his late teens, ran a hand through his hair as he nodded, a serious expression on his face and a smile in his dark eyes.He let the hand fall back to the crate, pushing himself off it.He reached for a cloak, pulling it around his shoulders.His black hair was in severe need of combing, as he had been out in the wind moments before, retrieving breakfast for himself and the others from a bakery down the alley.His dark brown eyes met Kiara's as he started towards the door.He had packed his normal black armor away, instead choosing a simple black tunic and brown pants.His gloved right hand, the only give-away of his former identity, fell on the doorknob.

Seron stopped, looking to Kiara.His eyes again met her blue ones, but her gaze quickly moved.He gave her a quick smile, opening the door. "Anything else?"

She sighed.A lock of her golden blonde hair fell over her eye, and she straightened it. "That will be all."

Seron paused. "The list?"

Kiara froze, then pulled a piece of paper from the pocket of her blue vest, which she wore unbuttoned over a loose white shirt.She walked over to Seron; carefully handing it to him, making certain their hands didn't touch.

Seron nodded, his mood darkening.Making certain his cloak was pulled tight around him, he stepped out into the wind.Walking with determined strides, he headed for the Bottle Shop.He grimaced.He hated the place, especially the proprietor, with his odd hissing voice and single glowing eye.The Tekiton had taken a liking to him, though, probably out of shared physical characteristics.

Seron's thoughts again fell on Kiara.He had noticed how she was always careful never to touch him, to meet his eyes.She didn't trust him.Well, he didn't really blame her, after all he had done.He supposed it didn't help that he still hadn't told her everything about him.It wasn't his fault, though.He didn't even know his own past…and conversations were difficult if the other person would leave the room if conversation came to fall on anything besides business.

As Seron neared the shop, he froze.A shadow fell over him.He quickly turned, searching around.The alley was deserted.Frowning, Seron proceeded down the path.Things would change soon, he knew.Maybe Kiara would come to trust him, maybe even give him another chance.Still…Seron couldn't shake the feeling that something evil loomed around the corner.He didn't know how true his premonition was.As Seron stepped into the shop, he gave one last glance behind him, then turned away, satisfied it had only been his imagination.

It wasn't.A sole figure watched him from a rooftop.Chuckling, the man turned away, and leaped from the building, off to find his partner and set his plan into action.

******

"Mmm…wha are ya doin'?" mumbled a not-quite-awake Fami.

Wynn smiled as he looked over to her, then proceeded to pull his armor over his head.Securing it, he turned back to the girl, who was covering a yawn.He slid his mammoth Biggoron Sword into its sheath, and walked over to the girl.Grinning as he lifted her chin so he could look into her sleep-blurred eyes, he gave her a quick kiss.

It was before dawn, on the same day Seron would later pay a visit to the Bottle Shop.Wynn had woken up earlier, shaking off a dark dream he had quickly forgotten, and prepared himself for a trip he had put off for too long.He was getting ready to leave right after his friends woke up, waiting so he could tell them where he was going.

Fami smiled after the kiss, wrapping her arms around Wynn and holding him in a tight hug.The hero stroked her hair, and after a moment she let him go, looking up to him, awaiting the answer to her question.

Wynn's eyes darkened for a second. "I'm going to find that girl Seron spoke about.He…he had a message for her, and I need to find her, to tell her."

Fami nodded, wiping sleep from her eyes.She covered another yawn, and the hero chuckled.He looked into her chocolate eyes, and pushed her lightly towards the sleeping area. "Looks like someone didn't get enough sleep," he teased.

Fami waved him off, starting towards her pack, which held her green Kokiri-style clothing.She wore her loose nightgown, also in her favorite color.Her shoulder-length brown hair was slightly messy from sleep.Grabbing one of her tunics, she walked off, going to change.

Wynn watched her go, then looked around the room.Since they all had come to stay in Kakariko, Jier's largish house had seemed much smaller.The Cucco Lady also stayed there, in her bedroom up the stairs.Before Jier had returned home, a rather grumpy young man had also lived here, but he had since moved to Hyrule Marketplace.Wynn was glad, as he had taken a rather immediate disliking to the man.

The Cucco Lady's bed was vacant this morning, however, as she and Jier had fallen asleep on a couch during the night, leaning on each other, arms holding the other close.Shezarah and Tane were also snuggled together, exhausting themselves hours earlier during an argument and passing out on a cot on the floor.Nerah was on her own cot, snoozing peacefully.

As the first light of dawn peeked in the windows, Fami returned, having dressed in her normal clothes.She gave him another quick kiss, then walked to the door, opening it and beckoning Wynn to follow her silently.

Wynn followed the girl outside, where without a word she took his hand and began to lead him on a path around the town, their pace slow as they enjoyed each other's company.They said nothing at first, only walking.Soon, though, they began a low conversation, careful not to wake any of the inhabitants of the town in the houses they passed.Before long, the sun was visible over the hills, and they started back towards the house.

As they passed by the home of the Potion Shop owner, the conversation fell on Seron.Kiara came up in the discussion, and, as Wynn lamented he had no clue as to how to find the girl, the pair was surprised to hear someone coming up behind them.Both whirled, discovering it to be none other than the Potion Shop owner.

The pair waited patiently as the young man, only several years older than themselves, tried valiantly to regain his breath.When he was able to speak, he looked to Wynn inquisitively. "I'm sorry, but I accidentally heard you two talking as I was packing to leave.Did I hear you mention the name 'Kiara'?" He looked back and forth between the pair, who nodded. "I thought so.You see, she's my cousin, and-"

"She is?" Wynn interrupted. "Great!I need to find her; I have to tell her something.Can you tell me where she might be?"

"No." The two adventurer's faces fell, but the Potion Shop owner broke out into a grin. "I can do even better; I can take you to her." Before Wynn could interrupt again, he continued. "I'm going to Hyrule Marketplace anyways.Ever since several days ago, my cousin has been very upset, and my uncle wants me to se if I can get her to tell me why."

Wynn's face fell at those words.He knew why. "Well, in that case, sure.Thanks, a lot."

"Why do you need to see her?"

"I…I need to tell her something."

The Potion Shop owner could tell from Wynn's tone it would be wise not to push the point. "Fine.I'll be ready to leave within an hour, so meet me at my shop soon."

He turned to leave, but Fami called out to him. "Wait!Who will be taking care of the shop while you're gone?"

The man paused. "Well, after I speak to her, my cousin will come here.Oh, and that young man that has been living with them, I believe he will come to."

The two nodded farewell to him, then continued down the path to return to their friend's home.Finally, Wynn knew how to complete the task Seron had given him, and then he could lay the wizard to rest.

******

As the sun was rising towards its highest point that day, Wynn and the Potion Shop owner stood in front of the shop where Kiara lived and worked.They had left a bit later than expected, due to a few customers that could not make up their minds.Also, the Potion Shop owner had needed to haul some raw materials to his uncle's shop, and Wynn had gladly helped him load them onto a cart, and unload them next to the shop in Hyrule Marketplace.

Now, the two men were finally ready to enter the small building.Wynn grimaced, anxiety and dread clutching his stomach.He definitely was not looking forward to this, but it had to be done.Desperately trying to push aside the visions of what he must do and how his words might hurt the girl, he stepped forward and pulled the door open.

He looked around the room cautiously.Before him was the counter, and behind it was where the proprietor usually stood, but now was vacant, as the store was closed temporarily.The shelves behind that were laden with bottles of different potions, and intriguing rarities.A door led into deeper into the building, but customers never went there.At a nudge from the man beside him, he opened it slowly.Stairs ascended to the living quarters, and another door opened into the storeroom.He walked through the door, peering about.

A girl was there, turned mostly away from him, but he could see her biting her lip.He heard a small squeak nearby, but when he turned towards it, all he saw was a red blur dive behind some boxes.He scratched his head in confusion, then turned back to the girl.

_So_, _this is the girl Seron fell in love with_, he thought, not very surprised.She was quite beautiful, with long blonde hair and tanned features.At this moment, however, those features were clouded with worry and regret, but for a different reason than Wynn believed.Truth be told, she was still in turmoil over her feelings for Seron, but the hero thought the wizard was dead.

Wynn coughed lightly into his hand, stepping forward.The girl whirled, an almost annoyed look on her face.She froze when she saw the man, and didn't seem to recognize him, although they had seen each other very briefly in Kakariko a short time before Seron had 'died'.

The Potion Shop owner stepped around Wynn, a grin on his young face as he opened his arms wide, pulling Kiara into a hug.She returned the affection, but her eyes stayed on Wynn.Her lips formed the word, 'who?' but, before she could ask, her cousin cut her off.

"Cousin, how are you?I've got everything ready at the other shop, so you'll just need to get that worker of your's to unload the supplies and then open up.I'll come for you in a few days, as soon as I take care of some things." He noticed where her gaze had stayed. "Ah.This young man has a message for you…his name is Wynn."

Kiara froze at the name.Wynn…she knew from gossip around town that Seron and Wynn were mortal enemies.As a matter of fact, she believed Wynn had been the one to nearly kill him before, when he had come to her nearly dead in the night.Seron hadn't told her anything about that night, just that he wanted to leave it behind him.But, with Wynn here…

Wynn gave a weak smile, and nodded. "Yeah.Erm…" He hesitated.The Potion Shop owner's reaction to his next words wouldn't be pleasant, so privacy was a must.

Catching the reason for the pause, the other man nodded. "Well, I'll go start loading the cart.I'll see you soon, cousin…and, we need to talk."

Watching the man walk away, Wynn gathered his thoughts.This would not be fun at all, he knew.However, the conversation began in a way he never would have expected.

"You're here for him, aren't you?" Kiara demanded angrily.

Wynn's eyes widened, and he scratched his head in confusion. "Excuse me?"

Kiara blushed, and let out a quiet yelp as a box slip across the floor as if kicked, bumping into her side.Wynn whirled, looking for the cause of the strange behavior of the inanimate object, but Kiara grabbed his attention again.

"Why are you here?"

Wynn sighed. "I was asked to bring you a message.Ser…someone…asked me to tell you something, before he…" Although he could not see it, as his eyes were on the floor, Kiara's jaw was dropping. "He told me…he told me to tell you that he loved-"

"YOU!"

******

Seron smiled grimly as he walked through the streets, his path taking him straight to Kiara's shop.He gave a nod to the young man loading supplies onto the cart, trying to sheild his face from view because the other could recognize his true identity.He opened the door, then entered the hall, pausing at the door to the storeroom.

He could hear another male voice through the door.He frowned, wondering whom it could be.Deep down, he knew it, but desperately hoped it wasn't who he thought it was.

He opened the door.

"YOU!"

Standing before him was his worst nightmare.The two pairs of eyes, almost indistinguishable in their likeness, met each other, both whirling with suspicion.Trouble had found them both once again.

******

Wynn couldn't believe his eyes.Right in front of him was the man he thought he had seen die.Seron could not have escaped from that cave.He had to have died.

But…he hadn't.He was right there.

Wynn's eyes widened even further with shock.Without knowing why, he drew his sword. "What are you?" he hissed.

Seron's eyes lit with fury. "I am Seron, you fool.What are you doing here?"

"What you told me to, with what was supposed to be your last breath!I came here to tell Kiara that-"

Seron growled. "Stay away from her."

Wynn lowered his sword. "You scum.You tricked me into believing you had turned good.I thought you had finally seen what you had become, but instead you lie!"

Seron's hands crackled with energy. "Leave this place."

Wynn eyes were cold. "Yes, I shall.But, Seron, you will pay for deceiving me.I see now that you threw away your second chance.There will be no third."

And, the hero was gone.

Once he knew he was gone, Seron collapsed against the wall.His eyes were dim, and he clutched at his chest.He had feared that his peaceful life here would leave him, but to happen this soon?He couldn't believe the injustice of it all.

"I heard it all."

All three in the room, including the Tekiton, who had risen from his hiding place behind the boxes, whirled at the voice.At the door, face contorted with fury, was the Potion Shop owner.He was pointing a trembling finger at the other man, and he took a step forward.Seron stepped back, but then there was someone standing between him and the other.

"Cousin, no!Leave him be," Kiara ordered, a fierce look on her face.She spread her arms, shielding Seron with her body.

"Kiara, do you know what that _thing_ is?Do you know what he has _done_?"

"Well, he isn't here to do any of that!He is here to put it behind him!And if it wasn't for everyone interfering, then maybe we could all forget what has been done and go on with our lives instead of always hunting for someone to blame!I have forgiven this man…can't you?"

The man frowned. "Kiara…"

Seron's eyes fell to the floor.He couldn't be happy.He had done too much in the past for that.He could see that now. "Come on, Tekiton.Let's go."

"Where?" Kiara demanded, whirling.

"Somewhere.Anywhere.Some place that I won't cause you any more trouble."

Kiara was furious. "NO!This is the only way you can live a normal life!If you leave, they'll…"

"I know what they will do to me.But, I can't live a normal life.I'm not normal.I never was."

With his saddened monster at his heels, the dark wizard grabbed his sparse belongings, and was gone.Behind him, the shop was silent, until moments later.Then, sobs erupted, along with a whispered name: "Sertane." But, he was no longer there to hear it.

Sertane was dead. Seron had returned from the grave.

Author's note: Back from a vacation, at long last. This story isn't complete, but I have over six chapters done, so it shouldn't be too long...hopefully. I'll have to be slow in posting, though...don't expect more than one or two chapters a week, or less if I hit a bad writer's block. Here's to hoping my troubles with writing are through for now. 


	2. Chapter 2

### CHAPTER 2

Wynn howled with frustration as his fist slammed into the brick wall.He had stood there for several minutes, pummeling the innocent wall, attracting befuddled stares from the other people walking through the alleyway.The wall was unfazed, and his knuckles were throbbing, but Wynn continued his assault.He gave another cry as he hit it again, then stopped.

He had been fooled again.Seron had tricked him, and now he learned that all he had gone through was for nothing.He had believed the cold-hearted liar!He had trusted him!

Wynn whirled, angrily stalking down the alley.Seron would pay for his lies.Wynn would make sure of that.Seron would pay!

******

Seron snarled as he walked into Hyrule Field.He half walked, half ran onward, and up a hill.This was all Wynn's fault!If that meddlesome hero hadn't barged into his life, then he would still be living happily, safe with Kiara.But no, Wynn just had to come.But no, Wynn just had to blurt out his identity for the whole world to hear.But _nooo_, he just _had_ to shatter any hope Seron had of peace!

Seron would make him pay for that!

A low twitter from behind him made Seron whirl.The Tekiton was lying on its stomach on the grass at the top of the hill, head region propped up on its hands, elbows digging into the ground.Its single eye watched as a small cart rolled over the drawbridge and headed for Kakariko.It could almost make out the figure of the girl sitting on it, head hung, eyes red with tears and face puffy but concealed by the blonde hair hanging down around it.The Tekiton sighed, then rolled over, looking to Seron.The dark man was deep in thought, his face contorted with fury.The Tekiton didn't understand why, but it guessed it didn't matter.All that it knew was that the home and peace and safety it had had was gone, and now it was back to the old ways of never knowing where its next meal would come from, or for whom it would be the next meal.

Seron frowned.He had no idea where to go next.He had no home, nowhere to go to.He didn't even have anyone he could stay with, talk to, get help from.There were only two people that mattered at all to him; the man he hated and the girl he loved.

He froze.Kiara…he would probably never see her again.She would be better off, at least.But…there was something he had never told her…something that he had to let her know, before he disappeared from her life.He nodded.Wynn could wait.This couldn't.

Seron waited until the Tekiton rose to its feet, then set off for Kakariko.He had to find Kiara.He had to tell her what Wynn had tried to, although he didn't realize it, before Seron had barged in.He had to tell her he loved her.

******

Kiara's gaze was on the earth as she rode the cart up towards the main part of Kakariko.She didn't look up as the cart rose over the last of the stairs that led into the town.She didn't even look up when she heard the shouts, if she was able to hear them over her own thoughts.But, she did look up when she heard the chuckle.

Standing a good distance away was a group of five people near her age, arranged in a half-circle around a tree.Standing, or rather, floating, high off the ground in front of the tree, was another young man.He was dressed in black, and held a wooden staff.His brown hair, rather spiked in nature, jutted up from above his very sharply angled face.Dark eyes regarded Kiara, searing through her.Black gloves clenched, the ends of the gloves spiking up the arm, with red lines emanating from the ends of the spikes and leading up the arms to the shoulder.The boots were in an identical pattern, with the red lines racing up the legs.The man was incredibly lean, past skinny by far, and taller than anyone Kiara had ever met.

"Well, well.The last member of our little group has arrived.Now, we can get to business," said the floating man silkily.Kiara shivered as she felt the waves of menace coming from him.

"Who are you?" demanded the brown haired girl in the green clothing.

"Impatient, aren't we?" The dark eyes flashed. "And to think, I believed I had left a rather lasting impression the last time we met."

The red-headed man narrowed his eyes. "We remember you, slime.We just didn't catch your name."

The floating villain laughed. "Yes, I was rather in a hurry.Of course, defeating you didn't take that long, so it was rude of me to skip the introduction.My name," he paused, looking to each in turn, "is Jevax."

"Good, we can put it on your gravestone after we kill you," growled a red-headed woman, a Gerudo Kiara believed, standing next to the red-headed man.

"Oh, I don't think so.My plans today don't involve dying.At least, not me dying.Perhaps your friends, though."

"You leave Wynn alone!" shouted the brown-headed girl.

Kiara felt fear spike inside her.Was he speaking of Seron?

Jevax chuckled again. "Don't be concerned.You won't even have any time to worry about his fate, Fami dear."

The other man dressed in black finally spoke. "What are you planning to do with us?"

"I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise."

The Zora was silent, looking around her, on guard for another attack.Jevax noticed this, and laughed. "Don't worry, Nerah.I am alone, for now.But, I must admit, in the center of this town isn't a very good place for our little chat.Perhaps you would accompany me to my dwelling?"

"We aren't going anywhere with you, pal!" shouted the red-haired man.

Jevax's eyes narrowed past slits. "If you do not come by your own free will, then I will take you by force." His mouth became a sneering smile. "And I believe I already have showed you the extent of my powers."

"Round two won't be so easy," the Gerudo promised.

"Insolent pest!" Jevax growled, sending a ball of power from his hand.The Gerudo was fast, easily dodging, but she didn't see it curve in mid-air.It slammed into her back, and she crumpled.

The red-headed man let out a cry of rage, drawing his ax, charging, and swinging it at Jevax.The attack would have cut the dark man in half, if it hadn't rebounded off an invisible sheild.Jevax began twirling his staff at an incredible rate, swooping at the other.The man tried to block with his ax, but it was in vain.Jevax flew at the man in black, who retaliated by tossing something, a nut?, at the villain.Jevax caught it on his staff, and it exploded with a brilliant flash of light, instantly blinding all that hadn't been prepared.

Kiara shook her head, desperately trying to clear her vision.When she finally did, she wished she hadn't been able to.Scattering around in a circle, as if from a bomb blast, were the five adventurers.At the center, hovering right above the grass, was a smirking Jevax.Kiara turned to run, but found she was no longer touching the earth.She felt herself slowly begin to rise into the air, and whirled.

Looking straight at her was Jevax, who was slowly wagging his index finger. "No no no, I can't let half my bait get away like that.Now, my two jesters will have no one to help them.Thanks to you all, they will fall right into my trap!" He threw back his head, booming in laughter.

Kiara searched the now-distant ground below for any sign of help.Her hopes soared as she thought she spied Seron far below.She started to cry out, but froze, paralyzed.What seemed to be shimmering crystal grew around her, sealing her, and she rocketed into the air, along with five other crystals and Jevax.The crystals shined once, and then they all disappeared.

******

Wynn sighed as he walked into Kakariko Village.He looked up to the house that housed his friends, and stopped.He dreaded facing them.He would have to admit how he had been duped.He would have to inform them of how he had been betrayed, purely because he had trusted the one man he should have known better than to believe in.Seron had showed his true colors many times, and once again Wynn fell for a false word.

Even the air felt as if it too were broken and defeated as Wynn trudged up the stairs, leading to the home of Jier and the Cucco Lady.Wynn paused at the door.He closed his eyes, focusing on his feelings of defeat, betrayal, and humiliation.If he had only forgotten about trying to save Seron, then the dark wizard would be dead and everyone would be better off.But, now…

Wynn pressed against the door, slowly forcing it open.He closed his eyes as he stepped inside, looking to the ground.He didn't open them until he nearly tripped over a shattered chair.

He opened his eyes in surprise, gazing around the room.What he found was utter devastation.Furniture was in rubble, books scattered across the floor, the table in several pieces strewn in various corners.The Cucco Lady was leaning against one wall, her chest rising the only sign she was still alive.Something had messed this place up _bad_.However, there was an even more disturbing fact.Wynn's friends were gone.

The hero's mouth went dry in an instant.His friends were gone…the house was a wreck…what he had just discovered.With an almost soothing sound, his sword came free of his sheath.Only one person could have, would have dared, to do this.

Seron.

The hero dashed out the door, leaving the devastation behind him.As he went out, the Cucco Lady's eyes fluttered weakly.She may have been trying to warn Wynn, and to tell him what had really happened, as her mouth moved.She was barely able to mouth one word, the name of the one who had done this, before she fell back into the darkness.But, by then, it didn't matter.

******

Seron walked through the town of Kakariko, his eyes set on one destination: Kiara's house.His step was hurried and long, and he paid no attention to anything around him.The only thing that distracted him from his goal was the cart sitting in the middle of the town, which he had to go around.

Seron froze.That cart…was Kiara's!But, why had she left it just sitting in the middle of town?And, where was she?His eyes narrowed.Something was wrong here…

"Argh!" The cry of rage stole Seron's attention.Hurtling down the stairs near him was Wynn, sword raised high.The hero was dashing towards him, hate in his eyes.Seron backpedaled, looking around, but there was nowhere to run.Desperate, Seron started to call up a barrier, but he was too slow.

Wynn slashed downward, a blow that would have ended Seron in an instant, if Seron hadn't dived to the side.Wynn didn't give up, bringing his blade around, slashing again.Seron retreated, but the length of Wynn's massive Biggoron-made blade, easily as tall as the Tekiton, made escape difficult, to say the least.Seron was trying everything he could to escape, but Wynn had no intention of letting him.

Seron laughed cockily, although he wasn't feeling very brave at the moment. "Is that the best you've got?Let me show you how it's done!" He called forth his dark lightning, ready to blast Wynn into oblivion.

Wynn's reply was a wordless battle cry, and a few more swipes, one Seron had to duck to avoid loss of his head.

"On second thought, I think you know well enough.Goodbye!" Seron shouted, dashing away.Sadly, his escape was blocked by the cart.

"Murderer!" Wynn screamed, his blade cutting a deep score into the cart, approximately where Seron's head had been seconds earlier.Seron dived to the ground as the blade whistled above him, letting out a shocked yelp at the same time.

"Hey!" Seron protested, dodging a stab. "I haven't murdered anybody!" He then recalled his image, and added, "At least not recently."

"Liar!" Wynn accused, throwing the sword to the side and drawing his chained mace.Seron's eyes widened at this, and he gulped nervously.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean I'm guilty this time!" Seron protested, rolling to the side as the spiked ball crashed through the side of the cart.

"First you betray me, then you lie to that girl, and now you've done something to my friends!" Wynn shouted, whirling the ball and chain.

Seron's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You leave Kiara out of this."

Wynn sneered coldly. "Don't want to be reminded of the person you failed to fool?"

A lethal bolt of dark lightning narrowly missed the hero. "_I said_," Seron roared, dark energy crackling around him, "leave her out of this!"

Suddenly, something clicked inside Seron's head.Kiara's absence…the cart…Wynn's fury and comments…Seron stopped.Wynn had done it to him again.He had stolen everything.

The battle between the two was furious, driven by hatred and anger.Neither were thinking clearly, and their world only consisted of the fight.It was obvious neither desired to escape, nor intended to allow the other two.Death was the only way for the fight to end.

And the voice the two heard was cold enough to be death, only full of scorn.Neither had noticed the person standing near them, leaning against a stone wall.They turned at the same time, feeling the icy eyes on them.Both were angry at the interruption of their fight, but that anger fell away when they saw the person staring at them, being replaced by suspicion.

"You two are the only people Lord Jevax views as possible equals?You are pitiful!" exclaimed the cool voice.Lips pressed together in a line, the person continued, "Hardly entertaining."

The two men looked at their challenger.She was a Zora, a human/fish hybrid with pale blue skin and fins along her arms and legs.Her eyes were intelligent, but devoid of emotion and warmth.Her face was sleek, and might have been beautiful under different circumstances, but now was more dangerous than anything.A wicked-looking knife was strapped to her side, easily accessible, but both could tell the girl was perfectly capable without it.

Seron nodded to her. "You're Jevax's personal flunky."

If possible, her eyes narrowed even more. "The name's Bera.Have respect, weakling.Or have you forgotten the lesson Lord Jevax gave you on the mountain?"

Seron recoiled.Jevax had caught him once before, and had nearly killed him, beating severely and blasting him off a cliff when Seron had tried to escape.His memories of that encounter certainly weren't pleasant.

"Forgotten, no.It just makes me want to kill him even more.But, if you'll excuse us, we were in the middle of-"

"We have your friends."

Both Wynn and Seron froze, their eyes murderous.As one, they started forward, ready to attack the girl.She didn't retreat, merely smiling frigidly.With a smooth movement, she drew her dagger, and pointed at Seron, then at Wynn.Her eyes held a challenge, but she didn't attack.

"My orders are to tell you how you can get your friends back, but if you attack me, then I doubt he would blame me for killing you right now.Which do you choose?"

Seron sneered. "I say I turn you into a pile of ashes, and then I'll talk to Jevax personally."

Wynn frowned, shaking his head. "We talk first."

Seron snarled at the hero. "You talk too much anyways."

"This coming from the guy who has run away from every battle we've had?"

"Except for the times I nearly killed you, and decided to let you live.You do not know how much I regret those mistakes."

"Ha!Like when?"

"The well, the Forest Temple, Death Mountain Crater, Ganon's Tower…"

"Yeah, right!"

Bera laughed mirthlessly. "Lord Jevax was right.You definitely will fail his test."

"Test?"

The Zora sneered at the pair. "You are to…entertain him.He has your friends.If you cooperate, then we will release them.Deny us, and they die."

Wynn grimaced. "What do you want us to do?"

Seron clenched his fists, resisting the temptation to fry the Zora.He was furious at someone having the gall to try to play with him…but, Kiara was at stake…

"It's simple, really.Six monsters will be created, more than a match for you.Defeat them all, and you win.I suppose you can guess what happens if you lose."

Wynn laughed confidently. "Sounds easy enough."

Bera smiled. "One catch.The monsters will be much stronger than you alone.It would take at least two people of great power to destroy them.And, since your friends are gone, that means…you have to help each other."

Seron snorted indignantly. "I'd never side up with this loser!"

"I'd rather swim in Death Mountain Crater!"

"Not on my life!"

"Who needs him?"

Bera turned, walking away. "Your first trial shall be to the north, on the mountain.Come, and see.Do not keep us waiting."

The pair watched as she walked a few steps farther, then seemed to ripple, slowly fading.They both frowned, looking to each other.

"I'll take care of this," Wynn announced.

"Since I'm sure the monsters will be a little tougher than your average Tekitite, I think you're out of your league."

"Don't follow me, Seron.I don't want you to get in the way."

"Don't plan to, hero." The last word was dripping with sarcasm. "I'll see you after I've freed Kiara."

"Fat chance." The two rivals glared at each other, then turned away, walking towards the trail leading toward their destination on different routes.Peeking out from behind the cart, the Tekiton shook what passed for its head, then started after its master, hurrying.The shadow of Death Mountain loomed over the three.

******

_Seron_…

_Seron_, _where are you_?_I need you_…

Kiara groaned as she forced her eyes open.At first, she could see nothing, but slowly the room came into view. 'Cave' was a better description, in truth.The only light was shed by several glowing crystals placed at several intervals along the walls.A distance away, to her front and sides were two openings, which let almost no sunlight in.Between the two doors was impenetrable darkness.She raised her hand to rub her eyes, but it stopped halfway, held by a shackle. A thick iron chain attached her to the only piece of furniture in the room: a massive, ornate throne bedecked in jewels.Rubies, diamonds, sapphires, and emeralds…the chair was probably worth a king's ransom.And in the chair, chin propped up on his palm as if he were dreadfully bored, was Jevax.

"Ah, so both of you have finally decided to wake up at least," purred Jevax dangerously. "About time." He scowled fiercely.

"Where are we?" demanded another voice, Fami's if Kiara remembered right, from the other side of the throne.

"Welcome to my humble abode," yawned Jevax, waving his hand. "Please, make yourselves comfortable."

"Hard to do when we're in chains!" growled Kiara.

"Unpleasant, but necessary, my dear." The dark man smiled. "Of course, I could arrange for you to share the fate of the others…?"

He waved a hand jauntily.The darkness along the other wall cleared, revealing four man-high crystals imbedded in the wall.Through the front of the jewels, each a different color, she could see the bodies of the other four adventurers, frozen in place, their faces set in terror.

"Let them go!" Fami screamed, straining against her chains. "Or, so help me, I'll-"

"You'll what?I'm afraid your magic doesn't work here, I've already seen to that."

Fami fell back. "Wynn is coming."

Jevax roared in laughter. "Oh, yes, your wonderful hero!I had almost forgotten." An evil smile held his face. "I have to make…arrangements, if you'll excuse me."

The villain gestured slowly, a summoning wave.One of the crystals, a brilliant red, detached from the floor and floated forward.The red-haired man inside didn't move, still frozen in place.His red hair was tousled, although Kiara could bet it probably looked better that way.He was dressed in a rather shabby tunic, and wasn't very clean, but that added to his rugged features.He was tanned, and quite muscular, his exposed arms frozen tensed.The crystal that imprisoned him moved across the room, stopping a short distance from Jevax's throne.It hovered in the air, pulsing eerily.

Jevax chuckled, his dark eyes glittering.He sat up, then concentrated.A dark form, seemingly composed of shadow, detached from his body, floating into the scarlet stone.It floated up to the other man, then inside of him.Jevax fell back in his throne, his eyes open and unseeing, his body limp.

Kiara sat back, unsure of what was to happen.The crystal hung in the air, not moving.The man inside was just as still.After almost an hour, Kiara yawned, leaning back, then laying down, asleep within moments.The crystal didn't move, but soon there was one change: terror appeared in the eye of the man.

******

(Where am I?)

Tane floated in the dark.At first, he thought he merely couldn't see, but then he could see his hand.He tried to look around, but still could see nothing; he was suspended in a midnight sea.Moving was impossible, since there was nothing to gain traction with.His weapons were gone.

(Where's Shezarah?)

Tane froze as he remembered what had happened.Jevax…the fight…Shezarah getting knocked out…His lip curled up in a snarl.Jevax would pay for what he had done to them!

_Is that so_?

Out of nowhere, Jevax appeared.However, he was almost twice as tall as Tane, complete with massive staff.A cold smirk appeared on his face, and the staff twirled, snapping Tane's head back.The hero glared at Jevax defiantly, hate in his eyes.

_Welcome to my domain_, _fool_._You shall do as I say_, _or else you'll pay dearly_._Obey_, _and I shall leave you alone_…_for a while_.

Tane's reply was to spit in Jevax's face, but it vanished before it could strike the villain.An almost satisfied smile appeared on the other's face, and the staff leaped, battering Tane.The hero fell back, wiping a hand across his face, seeing red cover the back of his hand.Jevax laughed.

_Obey_!

Tane lunged at the other, hands reaching for his throat.Jevax knocked him away with a sweep of his staff, and raised his other hand.A beam of darkness shot out, slamming into the ex-mercenary.Tane screamed in torment, holding his head.

_Obey_, _or I will do it again_!

Tane glared at the other, merely shaking his head, his eyes boiling in anger.Jevax sneered at him, cracking his knuckles.

_If physical pain will not work_, _I have other ways_._You will do best to show me what I want_._Just tell me Wynn's weaknesses_, _and you can rest_.

(You're crazy!I'd never betray Wynn to slime like you!If you think you have a chance of beating him, then you might as well jump in Gerudo Valley, because you don't stand a chance!The second I get my weapons back, I'm going to take my ax and-)

Jevax frowned at the man, and snapped his fingers.The darkness suddenly changed to a scene that was familiar to Tane, more so than he wished.The two were hanging over the edge of the bridge at Gerudo Valley. The rogue swallowed loudly as he looked over the edge, down into the darkness, to the river far, far below.He had fallen from here once before, plummeting toward the river.It had been luck that had saved him, as one of his foes had wanted him to live, and had rescued him.If it hadn't been for Icarnos's intervention, he would have died.

_Talk_!

(No!)

Jevax's eyes seemed to be on fire.He raised his staff threateningly, and his gaze bored into Tane's eyes. Tane felt as if his soul was on fire.

_Talk_!

(Shove off!)

So, Jevax did.Tane screamed as he fell, flailing his arms.Jevax stayed beside him the whole way, cackling, sneering, his face triumphant.The hero looked down, his eyes widening as he saw the river rushing up to meet him.He closed his eyes as he fell, coming closer, closer to oblivion.Everything went dark.

When Tane opened his eyes, the river, the valley, was gone.In its place was a ranch, with towering walls and a sprawling corral.Tane was in the middle of a battle, with marauders and Hylian soldiers struggling for their lives, swords clanging against swords, some fighting hand to hand.This was the final battle between the Hylian soldiers and the marauders led by Deihawk, which had taken place over a year ago.Tane grimaced as he remembered the battle, and Deihawk.The man, scarred with dark mustache, hair, and eyes, had battled him alone.Tane had won the fight, killing Deihawk by luck and fate, but it hadn't been an east victory, physically or emotionally.Deihawk had been Tane's brother, and the man to kill their parents.

_Talk_, _and I will let you go now_.

Tane whirled, glaring at Deihawk.He looked to his hands, wishing for an ax, or any weapon, to attack Jevax.Out of nowhere, to both men's shock, an ax appeared in his hands.Tane looked up to the other man, danger in his expression.Jevax scowled darkly, and waved a hand.

Tane turned as he heard a battle cry.He lifted his ax, fending off a blow from a serpentine sword.He was shocked and dismayed to find himself staring into the wide, angry eyes of his brother.Deihawk lunged, striking again, but Tane dodged.The battle between the two was fierce, but Tane was now stronger than he had been before.Before their fight the first time Tane had lived this scene, Deihawk had beaten him mercilessly.Now, Tane was stronger, and wiser.

Deihawk feinted, then stabbed, but caught only air.Tane raised his ax, striking his brother with the butt of it on his chin, then twirled it, flooring the other.Tane stood over his brother, ax raised high.There was fear on Deihawk's face as Tane prepared to drop the weapon.

Tane turned away, looking to Jevax.Walking forward, he hefted the ax. (You're gonna pay!)

His threat was never carried out.Tane was knocked to the ground suddenly, his ax knocked away.He rolled over, looking up at the triumphant face of Deihawk, seeing the manic glee in the dark man's eyes.He knew there would be no pity.As the sword fell, he closed his eyes in fear.

He opened them seconds later, not feeling the bite of the curved blade.Instead, he felt heat from flames rolling over him.He stood, shaking his head.The ranch was gone.In its place was his worst nightmare.Before him was a small farm, burning brilliantly.His small farmhouse was turning into ashes.His parents lay on the ground, surrounded by the bodies of marauders.Animals ran everywhere, along with panicked men, running from their leader.In the center of all the destruction was the one man he had feared for years, the one person that had hunted him, had chased him, had haunted his dreams.Deihawk.

He heard a soft chuckle, and turned.Standing nearby, leaning on a tree, was Jevax, a cold smirk on his face, his eyes lit by the flames.Tane now only came up to Jevax's waist, his body now that of a child.He was again unarmed, and defenseless.

_Familiar_, _Tane_?_Do you remember this_?_Have you forgotten how your parents died_, _killed by your brother_?_Do you recall how you left them alone, to die_?

Tane was trembling with rage, but Jevax paid him no mind.His eyes were on the flames.As he walked, it seemed as if he was changing, becoming someone else.By the time he reached Tane, he was completely different.He was identical to Deihawk.

_Little coward_._You ran_!_It is all your fault they all died_._Now_, _you join them_._This will be your last breath_._You will see this as you die_.His face showed his victory._Too bad you wouldn't talk_._I have what I need now_._And_, _your existence is not necessary anymore.__I will show you the penalty for defying Jevax_!

He knocked Tane down, standing over him, sword at ready.Tane cringed, starting to close his eyes, but he wrenched them open.This was when he had fled last time.He had escaped this place physically, but not in his heart.There would be no running this time.He grabbed a rock, and threw it upwards, into Deihawk/Jevax's face.The villain howled, falling back, and Tane dove to his feet.He stood his ground, fists balled, until Jevax looked to him.

_Fool_!Jevax waved a hand, and Tane fell, agony ripping through him.The pain was extreme, the entire world becoming agony.Tane felt as if he were going to explode.All the while, he heard Jevax laugh.He started to close his eyes.

(No!) He refused to give in, climbing to his feet.For an instant, he thought he saw fear in Jevax's expression, but it was gone as soon as it appeared.The pain doubled, even though it seemed impossible.The world seemed white-hot, and everything disappeared.Tane screamed, and his voice was joined by another.He slid into the darkness, his eyes wide open.

*******

Kiara yawned, leaning as far back as the chains would allow her.It had been hours since Jevax had fallen motionless, and nothing had happened since.It had crossed her mind to try speaking to the other girl, Fami, but she had hesitated.Since so many people had grudges against Seron, it would be wise not to mention the wizard.And, Seron seemed to be the only thing she could think about now.

She sighed as she leaned back.Ever since the dark man had come into her life, it had been complicated.She had lost control, lost all since of what was up and down in the world, all wrong and right.She hated it, and loved it.Her life was exciting now, but was it worth it?She thought back to some of her memories of Seron.He was evil, cruel, and heartless, yet…he was free.

Kaira looked to the side, her eyes dropping.It was so hard to figure out everything.What to do, what to say, how to feel…it was enough to drive someone crazy.And yet, she had let him back into her life, only to avoid him.She had tried to keep him at arm's length, yet he hadn't stayed there.She was doing it again, allowing herself to be fooled by Seron!

She shook her head.Seron…Sertane…which was he?Was he the cruel murderer, the wizard that had plagued Hyrule?Or was he the stubborn man, barely out of his teens, that had come to her injured, asking for her help, assisting her at the shop, eating with her and her father at the dinner table?She clenched her fists.Or was he neither?

She was shocked out of her reverie by a sudden motion.The scarlet crystal was shaking, vibrating fiercely.The man inside hadn't moved, but something inside the crystal was causing it to move faster and faster, until it seemed blurred.A low whine echoed through the room, growing louder, until it became a scream.A dark form erupted from the crystal and flew into Jevax, who immediately sat up, his mouth open in a cry of pain and rage.

The thing that had kidnapped her stood, eyes ablaze, his body shaking.He made a violent gesture, and the crystal slammed into the wall beside the others.He turned, looking at the two girls, and smiled, but his eyes remained angry. "Perhaps my calculations were wrong.I shall have to correct that.But, now, I have two men to kill, so I shall return later."His sneer grew. "Farewell."

He walked forward, and out one of the openings near the crystals.Kiara shivered, fearing for herself and whoever the two men were.She didn't want Jevax to come back at all, and certainly not in the vile mood he was in.And, the two men would most likely have it worse.Kiara had seen Jevax's powers up close and personal, and she knew only very few people could rival him.However those two men were would be lucky to survive.

_At least, not me dying_._Perhaps your friends_, _though_.

_You leave Wynn alone_!

_No no no_, _I can't let half my bait get away like that_.

_But_, _now_, _I have two men to kill_…

Kiara gasped as she put together what she had heard from Jevax and the others earlier.Two men…Wynn, and who?Half his bait…who could she be bait for?She fell back, her eyes wide.No!He was going to kill Seron!

She looked to her chains, desperately trying to free herself.She had to warn him!But, it was no use.Kiara was trapped, and there was no one to help Seron.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 CHAPTER 3 

Wynn grunted loudly as he hefted himself onto the edge of a cliff.He had finally made it to the top of Death Mountain, although the trip hadn't been easy.He had climbed since he had left Seron, and it was now late evening.The sun was beginning to sink low, and the trip back would be impossible in the dark.He wiped the sweat off his forehead, and started for an opening in the side of the mountain.

Without warning, another man swooped in front of him, descending from the sky.Clutching desperately to his feet was a mortified Tekiton, squealing for all it was worth.The young man dropped to his feet, slamming the bug into the ground face-first.Wynn crossed his arms as he watched, his eyes narrowed. "Show-off."

Seron whirled, a smirk on his shadowed face. "Jealous?"

Wynn sneered. "I didn't know you were volunteering as public transportation for Tekitons."

Seron sighed, looking at the stunned monster. "Shut up."

With a whoosh, the Biggoron sword left its sheath.Wynn walked past Seron, brushing him aside. "This is for keeps, pal.Stay out."

Seron grinned, raising his hand.I think you'll be the one sitting it out." A bolt of lighting shot from his palm, aiming for Wynn's legs.With a smooth motion, Wynn whirled, bringing his blade to deflect the shot, sending it careening back the way it had come.Seron groaned as he fell to the ground, his eyes rolling back into his head as his forehead smoked slightly.Wynn entered the cavern, leaving the monster and its master behind, both snoring peacefully.

The cave led into the crater of Death Mountain.Since it was an active volcano, the floor of the immense crater was boiling lava, and the whole place was lit by a dim red glow.Small stone paths led around the walls of the crater, although several were blocked by rocks jarred loose by the frequent minor eruptions.

Standing, or rather, floating, high above the lava was a man Wynn had never met before.His sharply angled face was set in a sneer, and he clutched a staff at his side.Wynn remembered Fami's and the others' description of the wizard that had attacked and defeated them at Zora's River, while he was chasing Seron.This was obviously the man they had spoken of.Wynn started forward, his sword at ready.The tip was pointing towards a point between the man's eyes, and didn't waver.

The man smiled innocently, but his eyes were glittering like jewels, malice and hatred shining forth.He nodded politely to Wynn. "Greetings.I don't believe we've met.My name is-"

"Jevax." The word was growled, and Wynn moved closer.

"Why, yes!" laughed the man. "And you are Wynn." He looked around, searching for someone. "Where is your partner in this competition?"

Wynn cast a glance back in the direction he had come. "He was…detained."

The smile became a sneer. "Well, more entertainment for me.Shall we begin?"

"Where are my friends?What have you done to them?" Wynn demanded.

'They are in good condition, at least physically.If you want them, however, you have to win my tests.That was the deal, remember?" Jevax stared malevolently at the hero. "However, I will give you one clue.To save them, you have to free them from their crystals that I incased them in.To do so, you must correct the flaw in the jewel by putting a shard back into it.And here," Jevax held out the hand that wasn't holding the staff, "Is one shard." In his palm resting a small fragment of a crystal, glowing a brilliant red.

Wynn moved closer, and came to the edge of a cliff.Far, far below him was the lava.Jevax was just out of reach of Wynn's sword, as was the fragment. "Here.Take it." Jevax tossed the shard into the air.Wynn reached for it, but missed, as it was too far away from the cliff.The small stone fell towards the lava.

"Too bad." Jevax's voice was coated with false sympathy.He waved a hand, and a rumbling ensued from below.As Wynn watched, a huge round boulder erupted from the lava.It was as wide as the windmill, and flat on top.A narrow ledge led around the outside, but the center was boiling magma.The shard floated over the lava, glowing brighter and brighter.The boulder rose up to the level of the cliff, and stopped, floating in mid-air.

Jevax sneered. "Let the show begin.Farewell, hero.Just remember one last thing." He began to ripple, slowly fading. "If you play with fire…you get burned!"

When Jevax was completely gone, leaving only the echoes of his final laugh, Wynn jumped over to the platform.He tried to reach the stone, but it was too far away.Suddenly, the shard dropped into the lava.As Wynn watched, the shard sank deeper in, completely out of reach now.He sighed, his sword dropping to touch the edge of the circular stone ring.However, Wynn noticed seconds later that the Biggoron blade was now not even close to the edge.As he stood, observing, the lava began to cool, turning into stone.The center, however, grew brighter.Within moments, the entire surface of the platform was smooth cool stone, save a pillar of fire in the very center.The pillar began to take the form of a mustached man, holding a curved, serpentine blade.The man's skin was made of fire, as was the rest of his body.A harsh laugh erupted from his fiery mouth, and he started forward.

The fire sword lashed out, clanging off Wynn's blade.The hero retaliated, but his sword passed through the man, who merely laughed and continued his assault.Slowly, he pressed Wynn back, towards the edge of the platform.The hero slashed and dodged, but he couldn't overcome the other.

Wynn blocked a high slash, then rolled to the right of the man, ending up behind him.He swung as the other turned, and succeeded in knocking the flaming sword out of his enemy's hand, and off the edge of the platform.The fire man growled, dashing towards Wynn, aiming a punch at the hero's chest.Wynn yelped as the blow singed him, and beat his hand against his chest, trying to put out the fire on his armor.He retreated, but the other followed him.

Soon, Wynn was again at the edge of the platform.He was trapped, and there was nowhere to run.His opponent grinned maliciously at him, then started forward.Wynn quickly sheathed his sword, then raised his hands.(Time to fight fire with fire!) An aura of light surrounded the man, then disappeared.Twin orbs, quite large now, began to circle the hero's outstretched arms.Wynn lowered his hands to point at his enemy, as the orbs moved faster and faster, blurring.As they met, a beam of intense energy shot out, slamming into the man, who fell back.A roar of pain came from the creature, but he was back on his feet in a second.Wynn tried again, and again, but each time the thing got back up faster.He kept coming, and Wynn was soon nearly off the edge, the lava glowing hungrily far below him.

Wynn stepped back one too many times.His foot didn't find stone below it, and he slipped, barely catching the lip of the half-sphere boulder.His feet dangled over nothing, except death.And above him was the gloating fire monster, triumph in the red eyes.

"My, what a heated conflict.Time to cool some tempers!" crowed a nearby voice.Wynn couldn't see from his precarious viewpoint, but the twisted humor in the voice told him the identity of the joker instantly.

The fire monster roared in fury as dark lightning encircled it, picking it completely up, and threw it across the platform.Wynn hauled himself back up, meeting the eyes of a sneering Seron. "You owe me one, pal!" The lightning lunged out, throwing the monster around again and again as Seron toyed with the now-helpless creature.However, within moments, Seron grew bored, and the lightning held the thing over the edge.

The fire man roared defiantly, but there was hope on its face.It looked down, into the immense lava pit below, with hunger in its eyes.Wynn yelled out as he recalled how the thing was created. "No!Stop!"

Seron frowned at him. "I'm going to finish this thing, so back off!"

Wynn dashed at the man, but wasn't fast enough.The lightning disappeared, and the monster began to plummet towards the lava.Knocking Seron aside, with more force than he had intended, Wynn raised his arms, not lowering them as the twin spheres appeared, then pointed towards the beast.The orbs of light shot past the edge, down to the monster, encircling it, halting its fall.It began to rise, lifting it back up to the platform.

Wynn smiled. "Seron, shield the monster."

Seron's face was livid. "Why?You're helping to protect it!"

Wynn shook his head. "Just do it."

With quite a bit of grumbling, Seron complied.Soon, Wynn's sphere of light was opaque.They couldn't see the monster, nor could they hear it, but the walls of the sphere shook as if it were beating on the sides.Gradually, however, the pounding lessened, then stopped.When the two released the shield, all that remained was a tiny flame, which Wynn extinguished by stepping on.A ruby glow surrounded the two, and the shard reformed, coming together from nothing in mid-air.The red shard, attached to a loop of thread, dropped into Wynn's hand.

"What!How?Why did-?"

Wynn frowned at the dark man. "You're an idiot."

Seron's face was as red as the shard. "Why you-!If it weren't for me, you would be dead!And, I was taking good care of it myself, thank you very much!"

Wynn's voice was as sharp as his sword, and he spoke as if talking to a child. "It is a fire monster.You were going to drop it off the edge.What is below the edge?Do you think _that_ is going to hurt something fueled by fire?"

Seron peered over the side, his face paling.His mouth formed the word 'Oh.'

"You would have made it bigger!And, since Nerah isn't here with her water magic, the only way to kill a fire…" He made a sweep with his arm, his fingers pointing to his chest. "Is to smother it." Abruptly, his face fell, and he looked away. "But…thanks for the help." His tone was nowhere near as sharp; it was almost apologetic.

Seron looked cautiously at the man, the nodded, deciding it wasn't a trick. "Yeah, well, you did O.K. yourself."

Wynn nodded to him, his face solemn.The two leapt off the platform to the safety of the nearby cliff, the boulder falling back into the lava behind them.They made their way back outside, into the cool night air.The Tekiton, just coming to, looked up at them, its head region tilted to the side as it stared at them curiously.

Wynn stepped to the edge of the cliff and looked over.He could see all of Hyrule from here.Darkness covered the land, except for Kakariko, which still had lights in the windows.The cave behind them shed a red glow onto them, but that was the extent of their light.Even the moon and stars were covered by the clouds.

Wynn shook his head. "I'm not going to climb down this cliff in the dark."

Seron snorted. "Forget climbing, do you know how hard it is to fly blind?"

Wynn nodded."That means we set up camp.I guess just inside the cave is just a good of place as any."

Seron looked down.He was still debating this uneasy alliance.However, he felt a small, clawed hand tug at his shoulder, and found himself looking at an expectant Tekiton.He chuckled, and followed his monster and rival into the cave.Within moments, they were ready to sleep.Little conversation passed between the three, mainly due to the fact the most talkative amongst them couldn't say anything but 'chirp'.

The two men lay on opposite sides of the cavern, Wynn asleep with eyes closed, Seron awake, his brow furrowed in thought.He didn't understand why, but it seemed that he was to have no choice.He and Wynn were being forced together again, either in conflict or as allies.His peace had been stolen from him…but, whose fault was it?For so long, he had blamed Wynn for everything that had gone wrong in his life.Wynn had taken Icarnos from him, his chances for conquest, and now Kiara.But, had it truly been Wynn's fault?Had the hero really ruined his life?

Icarnos had been his master.He had trained Seron how to use his dark magic, how to fight.As far back as Seron could remember, Icarnos had always been there.His frown deepened.As far back as he could remember wasn't that far, only a few years.He had no memory of his parents, of his childhood.The only thing that had existed for him was the present, and nothing else had ever mattered.He had never really cared where he had come from, who he really was.

He shook his head.No use thinking about it now.The only thing he could remember about his past was Wynn, and his need to defeat him…from the moment he first remembered breathing.Defeating Wynn, and conquering Hyrule.He hadn't been able to accomplish either.His attempts at conquest were always foiled by Wynn.His alliance with Deihawk…his service under Ganon…his search for the pendants and crowns.He could never succeed, as long as Wynn was around.

But, was it all because of Wynn?Or were his dreams doomed to fail from the start?Wynn had always said that Seron was a fool, siding with men who would kill him when he was no longer needed.Seron had always believed he was powerful enough to kill them himself….but, could he have killed Icarnos?Or Ganon?

And then…there was Kiara.The girl he loved…but, Wynn had caused her to flee from Seron.His only chance for peace had been stolen by the hero.But, was that really the truth?Had it been Wynn…or had it been Seron?He had given Kiara no reason to trust him.He had lied to her, betrayed her, and left her, coming limping back, then leaving again.Wynn had not made her distrust Seron…that had been his own fault.Oh, what he wouldn't give to be Sertane again!

_He told me_…_he told me to tell you that he loved_-

_What you told me to_, _with what was supposed to be your last breath_!_I came here to tell Kiara that_-

_I see now that you threw away your second chance_._There will be no third_.

_There will be no third_._There will be no third_._There will be no third_.

The words rang in Seron's mind, as he clutched his head, shaking.Could he have been so wrong?Had he really thrown away his only chance at happiness?Had he done this to himself?

He looked up.Wynn stared at him, concern, worry in his eyes.Had the great Seron fallen this low?His greatest rival, afraid for his safety, the one man that had tried to save him, the one person he had blamed for everything.Wynn had not been his enemy…he had been his own.

Seron stood, shaking his head, moving over to Wynn. "Wynn…I…I'm-"

"Well, isn't this cozy," came an icy voice from the mouth of the cave.A short distance from the pair was the Zora girl, Bera, a smirk on her pale face.Her arms were crossed across her chest, and she leaned against the stone wall.Her blade rested at her side, but she wouldn't use it now.

Wynn leaped to his feet. "I've got a shard, now let my friends go!"

The girl chuckled lightly. "Oh, we won't give them to you.You have to find them.We will, however, tell you where they are…after you have all six shards."

Wynn shook his head. "If you want a fight, I'm right here.Just let my friends go, and we'll end this-"

Bera unsheathed her dagger. "Oh, I would love to fight.But, this is for entertainment.We will destroy you, but only after the games are over."

Seron scowled. "Then bring out the next monster, and let us get this over with."

Bera shook her head. "No, not here.We have to get the monster ready.Meet me in the center of Kakariko, at noon.I shall instruct you then."She turned, and moved towards the exit.

"Wait!" Wynn said.The girl turned, looking at him cautiously. "I know you.I've met you before.We were in Zora's Domain…you talked to me.I saw you with Nerah, too.Why did you leave the Domain?Why did you side with Jevax?"

She looked to the ground, her face concealed in shadow. "That is none of your business.I left for my own good; I was fed up with being second-best." She looked up, and her eyes glittered with victory. "Jevax can help me.Jevax will make sure no one ever passes me over again." And before either could say anything more, she was gone.

The two men looked to each other, then to the ground.Whatever was going on, neither could understand it.But, either way, they were on the same side for this battle, no matter what.The two returned to their respective spots on the cave floor, words unsaid staying so for now.

******

Fami sighed, listening to her stomach growl.It seemed like a decade since she had last eaten, but her hunger was her least concern.Jevax had not reappeared after he had left, and that had been long before.The light coming from the twin entrances had long since died, and night had obviously fallen.

Fami let herself go limp, letting the chains hold her up.Boredom had long since set in, and relief was not as easy as one might think.Sleep was out of the question; she was far too worried about the fate of Wynn.She had thought about talking to the other girl, Kiara she believed, but something held her back.The only thing to look at in the dismal cave was the dark area where the crystals rested, and that was the most unpleasant of all.

Her brown eyes narrowed dangerously.She wanted free from her confinement, and would usually have had the tools to destroy the chains, but all too quickly she had found her magic did not work in the cave, as Jevax had said.Try as she might, not a single sprout would appear on command, but it wasn't all too surprising, as it seemed not even the hardiest weed could thrive on the rocky soil.

Jevax would return soon, she knew, or never at all.She almost hoped Wynn allowed the fiend some mercy, just so she could have the pleasure of finishing him.She had seen Jevax's powers enough to reveal at least some of their extent, but she knew that Wynn was more than a match for the dark man.Perhaps Jevax would win in a fistfight, but magic was more heavily imbedded in Wynn.She could sense that even the hero didn't know how deeply rooted in his very being his magic was.For certain, he was the most powerful magic-wielder she had ever encountered, including Baro, Wynn's father.She found this odd, since Veia, Wynn's mother, showed no talent in that area.

Fami shook her head, pulling at the chains.She would find a way to free herself, and would help Wynn destroy the monster Jevax, no matter what.However, a way to do so hadn't presented itself as of yet, so all she could do is wait.

However, her boredom didn't last for long.A dark, rippling form appeared over the throne, resolving into a scowling Jevax.The dark man plopped into the bejeweled chair, his fingers immediately beginning to drum on the armrest.Moments later, another figure began to come into view, that of a Zora girl.She, too, did not look happy.

"Jevax, I'm certain that the victory was just a fluke!" the Zora insisted, a tone of desperation nearly present in the iciness of her voice.

Jevax grimaced. "A fluke?No, a failure!"

Fami grinned at those words.Either he was describing Seron, and he was dead, or himself.

The girl shook her head fiercely. "You are no failure, and neither was your creation.They were merely lucky."

Jevax bared his teeth. "Luck doesn't exist!" He leaped from his throne, landing face-to-face with the girl who stood across the room from the throne, and raised a fist. "Luck is for fools!"

Cringing, the girl paled. "M…my lord, I meant no disrespect!I…I had merely forgotten about-"

The sound of a backhanded slap cut off her voice.As she stood, Jevax whirled away from her. "Your forgetfulness is alarming.Perhaps a reminder is in due?"

The girl grew even paler.She was soundless, her head jerking from side to side.

Jevax paid the motion, and her fear, no mind. "Leave. We will find the heroes in the morning, and tell them of the battlefield.Do not return until then.Your weakness disgusts me."

She nodded, turning to leave.Before she could exit, however, the sharp sound of the other's voice paused her. "Wait.I detect something else in you…something that was said to you by the hero.Hmm…could you be reconsidering your vows?Should I question your loyalty to our cause?"

She turned instantly, her eyes burning. "Never!" The Zora's voice was defiant, certain.

Jevax smiled, the grin of a predator.He faced her, cupping her chin in his hand.With a swift motion, he bent down slightly, pressing their lips together, the kiss lingering and intense.As they separated, Fami could see the confusion in the Zora's eyes from across the room.

"Go."

In an instant, the lethal girl was gone from the cave, and Fami and Kiara were alone with Jevax.The villain smiled darkly at each in turn, cracking his knuckles. "Well, you certainly look well.Did you enjoy my accommodations while I was gone?"

"Much more before you got here!" came a defiant voice from the other side of the voice.

"The smell was better then as well," Fami purred.

Jevax smirked. "Still not ready to break.Pleasing, and unexpected.I shall enjoy this." His voice dropped to a whisper. "You both are very beautiful.Would you like to keep that beauty, or shall I leave you ugly, scarred beasts for your heroes if they survive my tests to find you?"

Fami narrowed her eyes. "We would still be far more pleasant to the eye than you, you slimy Octorok spawn!"

Jevax laughed. "Beautiful, but soon to be corpses.After Wynn and Seron die, I will have no need for you!"

Ignoring the squeak of surprise from across the throne, Fami lunged to the end of her chains. "Seron is dead!He couldn't defeat Wynn, so he killed himself!" It wasn't what Wynn had told her, but was probably closer to the truth in her eyes. "You're a fool!"

Jevax sighed. "Oh?" He waved a hand.The air in front of the throne wavered, and an image slowly resolved.Fami could see the face of Seron, his eyes closed, his mouth moving slightly as he breathed.He was obviously alive, not crushed beneath tons of rubble.

As the image changed, Seron moving farther back, Fami could hear the other girl's chains rattling as she fought to be free. "Where is he?What have you done to him?"

Jevax chuckled. "Nothing…yet."

The image grew farther yet, showing the snoozing red monster that always tagged at Seron's heels.Finally, it turned, zooming in the other direction, and another man now the target.Fami could see Wynn, his face as peaceful as Seron's had been.He, too, was asleep.

With a loud crackle, both noticed the power building in the palm of Jevax's hand. "I could kill them both.Right now.Spare them the struggle, save them the pain.Or I can let them suffer, and then kill them.You choose."

Two pairs of eyes lanced into him.He grinned back. "Well?"

Before Fami could answer, a string of foreign, harsh-sounding words erupted from across the throne.Jevax's eyebrows rose considerably at the several minute-long exclamation, amusement on his face.After the other girl had finished, falling back in exhaustion after her uproar, Jevax began to slowly applaud her.

"My, I haven't heard that ancient Alterian dialect in ages!I am quite surprised that you would be able to comprehend such a tongue, especially since the Alterian magic-users have left Hyrule alone since the fort behind this mountain was destroyed.You truly are a good match for Seron, since it seems you also have the same black-hearted Alterian roots as he!"

Fami cocked her head to the side, confused. "Alterians?"

Jevax frowned at her. "We have no time for a history lesson.However, it dismays me to find you have such little knowledge of the superior race, especially considering who your father was."

Fami's eyes widened.She had never known her father.

"But, enough with you.I have other guests to attend to.It has been rude of me to ignore them." He waved a gloved hand, and the other end of the chamber was illuminated.Tane, Shezarah, Jier, and Nerah were all still entombed in the crystals, their bodies frozen and still.Jevax smiled as if in greeting, and waved a hand.The yellow jewel, containing Shezarah, detached from the wall and moved forward.The Gerudo didn't move, her emerald eyes unseeing.Her tan skin was oddly shaded by the yellow stone, as was her waist-length red hair.She, like all Gerudos, wore scant clothing, as they were a desert race.

Jevax smirked as he fell into the throne.He concentrated, his expression never losing the arrogant smile, and the dark shadowy form flew up, his body relaxing.Fami watched with horror as the shade of Jevax flew into the crystal, which seemed to shiver.Then, all went still.Fami sat back, not knowing what was happening in the crystal and fearing for her friend.Fear was an emotion suddenly felt by more than one person in the room, as Shezarah herself began her trials.

Fortunately for her…she wasn't alone.

******

Shezarah floated in nothingness.The impenetrable darkness around her revealed nothing to be seen, nothing to help her recall where she was.She reached for her weapons, but found their comforting weight gone.She called out for her friends, but received no reply.

_Scared_, _Shezarah_?

Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she scanned for the source of the voice. (Not of you, slime.)

A short distance from her, the villain materialized from the darkness, his arms crossed, leaning cockily against nothing.His eyes glowed with a challenge.He seemed totally relaxed, not concerned that a lethal warrior floated within arms reach.Instead, he was confident, self-assured, almost certain that no harm would come to him.

_Oh_?_The Gerudo warrior pride_, _eh_?_The Gerudos always were stubborn_._That's why we never feared you_._Fear is beneath you_, _I presume_._Fear_, _and love_, _and pain_._But_…_it isn't_, _is it_?_You feel fear_.

The image of a rat, fur matted and dark, feral eyes red, appeared at her feet.She recoiled instantly, before regaining control of her emotions.She glared at Jevax, and the apparition of the rodent vanished.

_You feel love_.

The image of Tane appeared before her eyes.She looked at him, growing more certain of herself by the memory of the man.If there was one reason to destroy this monster, he was it.But, the picture of the man was cruelly ripped from her, and she was alone.

_You feel pain_.

The world dissolved into agony.Unknowingly Shezarah screamed, something she had been taught never to do.It seemed to last an eternity, then subsided, and she found herself on the ground near Jevax's feet.She quickly rose, eyes defiant.Falling into the familiar fighting stance, she beckoned Jevax, challenging him to a fair fight.

_Oh_, _very amusing_!_A simple fight_?_Why should I stoop so low when I control you_?_Your mind_, _your heart_._I could make you hate everything_._I could make you hate life_._I could make you hate him_._I could make you do anything_._Even betray Wynn_.

(Why don't you make yourself shut up?)

_Very well_._I accept_._After your beating_, _perhaps you will be more willing to cooperate_._If not_…A cold gleam appeared in his eyes, and the temperature of the air matched it._You won't be around to delay me any further_.

Shezarah felt herself falling, and looked down.She saw nothing, and then the sand.They had suddenly came to be in the middle of the desert wastelands beyond Gerudo's Fortress.The air whirled, gusting sand around them, and the sun bore down on them, but Shezarah knew something was wrong.She couldn't place it, but the land was hollow, empty of the power that usually radiated from it.It was not the same, not real.

_Shall we begin_?

She looked to him, hate dominating her face.Her fists clenched as she glared at the man floating right above the sand, unaffected by the sand in the air, his posture expressing boredom.She stepped back, ready to launch herself at him.She had the advantage here, on her home turf.

_Oh_, _no_._Not with fists_._My weapons_, _your location_._We use staffs_.

(Staffs?) she questioned.He snapped his fingers, and two thick wooden staffs appeared.He caught one, throwing the other to her.

_Anyone can kill with a sword_._Even an infant_, _if it could lift it_._But_, _a staff takes skill_._Its power is that of the one who wields it_._It is all up to the user_, _not the weapon_._As it should be_._All weapons are tools_._A sword may be more lethal than a staff_, _but to one who knows it_, _a staff can eliminate an army_.

Shezarah smiled. (Then don't use swords, and give me one.)

Jevax chuckled. _No_.

Shezarah span the pole one-handed, her butterfly loop increasing in speed, until she snapped it downward. (Then, let's finish this.I will show you the might of the Gerudos!)

Jevax's staff twirled above his head, then he pointed at her, his vision traveling down its shaft to meet her eyes. _En guarde_!

They lunged.Jevax attacked first, his pole a blur as he scythed it at the height of her head.However, Shezarah had fallen to the ground, rolling past, then spinning, her staff striking a powerful blow at his back.He moved impossibly fast, deflecting it, then brought it over his head and down, arcing it at her forehead.She dived to the side, then past him again, dealing an easily blocked shot.He turned, expecting another attack on his back, his staff spinning.However, she had predicted this, and stabbed forward, her staff aiming straight at the ground near his knees.His spin block carried it up and around to strike him at the base of his skull, and he was stunned for a second.She took advantage of this, her foot sweeping his legs out from under him, his staff striking him in the head as he fell.She tried to finish him with a massive over-head attack, but he rolled away.

She had upset him.His weapon moving almost invisibly it was so fast, he attacked furiously, causing her to fall back.She was caught unawares as an elbow snapped her head back, and the end of his staff found her gut.Another spin threw her onto her back, and a third caused her breath to escape her.

She closed her eyes. (I've failed you, Wynn,) she thought miserably. (I'm sorry.I failed you.I failed Tane…)

(_Fight_!)

She opened her eyes.The image of Tane seemed to float before her again.Then, it faded, and she saw Jevax's weapon flying down, as if in slow motion, aimed to crush her.Effortlessly, she rolled out of the way.Her counter-attack smashed Jevax's hand hard, and he dropped his staff with a quick yelp.She walked past him quickly, her weapon striking the base of his spine, then arcing around to slap his forehead.He fell back, and she used all of her force, her last reserves, to send the staff down onto his head.It landed with a loud, unsettling noise, and she looked down at her still opponent, his eyes closed.

(Cooperate, indeed.)

Suddenly, his eyes shot open.He flew into the air, the twin orbs in his face glowing the color of blood.He grinned evilly, and lunged.She blocked the first blows from his fists and feet with her staff, but a quick punch ended it, sending the two halves flying to the sides.She felt a flurry of attacks strike her, all over, hitting her back, her face, her stomach.One rock-hard punch hit her ribs, and she felt something give way.Finally, an uncompromising grip lifted her by the throat, and all she could see was the scarlet glow of Jevax's eyes.

_What is Wynn's weakness_?!?

She shook her head, feeling herself go blue from lack of air.Another punch nailed her injured ribs, and she cried out, but still wouldn't answer.

_Tell me_, _now_!

She was going limp, and couldn't have answered if she had wanted to, but wouldn't.She didn't even know the answer.She felt herself flying, and hit the sand hard.She fought to stay awake, the darkness reaching for her.

_If you will not tell me_, _then you serve no purpose_._If you will not slay him_, _then the sands that you emerged from will_._You can return to the sands_, _fool_._Die_!

She saw the beam of darkness come for her.In what would be her last moments, she stared defiantly.There was no fear in her.

(_No_!)

The beam never reached her.It ended a short distance away, striking a quickly-materializing barrier.One with red hair, broad shoulders, and familiar arrogant grin.

(Tane?)

He didn't answer her. (_Don't you ever learn_, _filth_?)

Jevax recoiled, shocked._How_?

(_You thought you could only steal from who I was_?_You didn't just see into me_, _I saw into you_._And I came with you_._You can't win like this_, _pal_._You can't win at all_.)

Jevax growled. _I will eliminate you_!

(_Try_.)

Shezarah stood, a new strength filling her. (We will beat you.Together.)

Jevax raised both hands. _Fools_!_You will perish_!

Pain filled Shezarah.She felt as if her essence was being stripped away, his power vaporizing everything before him.She fought back, seeing him grimace as she did, but it wasn't enough.

Suddenly, she felt a hand grasp hers.She saw Tane beside her, his face determined.She felt him fighting, and joined him, lashing out.The world exploded, and it was too bright to see.And Shezarah knew no more.

******

Fami looked up, hearing an increasing whine in the air.Just as it reached ear-splitting levels, it stopped, and with a shrill scream the shadow erupted from the yellow crystal.It flew into Jevax, who jerked awake, sitting up, his face knotted in fury.He immediately fell back, one hand covering his face, the other slamming into the armrest of the throne.

The yellow crystal slammed back into the wall.Several moments passed as Jevax sat there, drumming his fingers on the armrest.Both could hear the loud growl emanating from deep within his throat.Finally, he stood.

"Well, I am already tiring of this little game.I will insure they don't succeed this time."His eyes gleamed as he cracked his knuckles. "Time to die, little heroes."

And, without another word, he was gone, and they were alone again.


	4. 

CHAPTER 4 CHAPTER 4 

"Rise and shine, hero."

"Lev' muh alun!"

"Get up, Wynn!"

"Chirp!"

Wynn slowly cracked an eye.He scanned the horizon, seeing the sun beginning to peek over the mountains, and promptly closed it. "No."

Seron sighed. "Get up, now."

Wynn covered his face, trying to sheild his eyes and ears. "Duh you have any clue wha' time it is?"

Seron smirked. "Sunrise."

Wynn's disgusted, and muffled, grunt said all he felt about Seron's eager outtake on the time. "Guh back tuh bed!" Wynn moaned, snuggling against the rock wall of the tunnel.

The tendril of lightning caught him off guard.With an indignant yelp, Wynn leapt to his feet, clutching a now-sore hip.He glared bloody murder at Seron, who merely chuckled.The Tekiton was nearly on the ground laughing, but a fierce glance from Wynn sent it scurrying behind Seron, who groaned at its cowardice.

"I didn't know you were an early riser, Seron," Wynn stated matter-of-factly as he began gathering his supplies.

"Yeah, well, when you're often being hunted, you get used to waking up before the people you're running from."

Wynn nodded. "I suppose the time you spend unconscious often makes up for the lost sleep."

Seron glared at the hero venomously. "Very funny."

Wynn gave him a toothy grin. "So, how's your head?"

The apprentice rubbed his forehead, where his own lightning bolt had hit him the previous night.He turned his back on the other, his lip curled angrily.

The hero stepped past him, out into the light.Wynn rubbed his eyes one last time, the looked around.All of Hyrule was visible from this peak.Wynn could see the sun striking the ground, warming the earth.His gaze traveled across the land, visiting the watery Zora's Domain, the shaded Lost Woods, Lon Lon Ranch, Lake Hylia's cool waters, Kakariko, the bustling Hyrule Marketplace, and then towards the Gerudo's Fortress.All were peaceful, calm.Nothing seemed to indicate the years of torture the realm had endured under the rule of the evil king Ganondorf.There were no signs of his poison.

Wynn closed his eyes.Ganon's weren't the only powers that corrupted the land.He could feel a darkness in the air, a vile presence in the breeze.Jevax's powers were evident here, smoke from the villain's dark fire.His eyes shot open.Time to end the reign of a new tyrant before it began.Time to prevent history's repeating.

"Not a bad view," came a cold voice from Wynn's side. "I think I probably will put my throne here."

Wynn chuckled. "Fat chance."

Seron looked offended. "Who do you think is going to stop me?"

"Same person that stopped you last time, and the time before, and the time before." Wynn grinned broadly. "How are those odds?"

"Odds, who needs them?"

"The only people who say they don't are the ones the odds are against."

The cracking of Seron's knuckles resounded loudly. "Very well.We'll see.But, first, how's about we get rid of Jevax?"

The adventurer nodded solemnly. "I guess we are headed for Kakariko, then."He began climbing down the cliff, slowly descending.He was halfway down when he noticed someone floating behind him.Exasperated, he looked behind him to see Seron floating, tapping his foot on nothing in mock-impatience. "Gloat, why don't you?"

Seron spread his arms, his face innocent. "Who, me?I was merely wondering whether or not to prepare lunch while I was waiting for you to get to the bottom."

"Well, it'd be easier if I could fly, but, then again, I'd probably have to ferry monsters around then too." Wynn looked around, searching for the Tekiton. "Speaking of the bug, where-?"

A red blur shot past him, landing hard on the ground below.Both winced as they looked at the moaning creature.However, to their shock, it promptly stood up, shaking its head, and looked up to them.

"It may be weak, but your monster is almost indestructible.I'm impressed."

"So am I."

Within moments, all three stood at the bottom of the cliff.They made their way down the mountain, Seron showing off at every opportunity, the Tekiton clumsily picking its way across the rocks, and Wynn ignoring both with difficulty.

Soon, although not soon enough for some, they reached the end of the Death Mountain Trail, and the entrance of Kakariko Village.As they walked through the familiar gates, they noticed the lack of bustle and traffic.Seron grimaced as he noticed a man, owner of the Bazaar, frozen in mid-step. "That scum.Jevax is using my tricks!"

Wynn nodded, frowning as he noticed all of the villagers paralyzed and unmoving.The town was completely still.Seron had once before cast a similar spell, and it had lasted until Seron had been defeated by Tane, Shezarah, and Jier.

Once they reached the center of town, the air nearby began to ripple.To their right, the Zora girl stepped forth from nothingness, her eyes shadowed.On the left, Jevax appeared, his all-too-familiar smirk already in place.The two men and monster stood ready, Wynn reaching for his sword and Seron calling up his powers.Bera reached for her own blade, but Jevax stopped her by placing a hand on her arm.

"Relax," purred Jevax. "We aren't here to fight."

Seron glared at him. "Afraid?"

Jevax shook his head, laughing brashly. "Hardly."

"Let those people go," Wynn ordered.

With a soft swish, the dagger came free of its sheath. "He gives the orders."

Jevax smiled at her, then nodded. "Do not worry.As soon as we leave, they will return to normal."

Seron crossed his arms. "Let's get this over with, then.What do you want?"

Jevax casually flicked a spike of hair away from his angled face. "Only to tell you where the next shard will be found."

Wynn nodded, still not relaxing. "Tell us, and leave."

Jevax's expression didn't change, but his eyes grew colder. "I give the orders," he almost whispered.

Noticing the other's growing anger, Seron decided to step in. "Where is it, so we can move on to the next test?" he asked, his voice as close to soothing as it could make it.

Jevax leaned back, looking away from Wynn. "I've decided that a trip to the desert will be good for you both.You shall find me in the wastelands."

He turned away, and disappeared as abruptly as he had materialized.Bera fixed both men with a menacing glare, then followed suit, rippling and fading.The second both were gone, the people in town began moving, going on with their lives as if nothing had happened.The pair stood their for a moment, collecting their thoughts, until they noticed many of the villagers giving Seron strange glances, and moving away.With a soundless agreement, they moved for the exit of the town, and out into Hyrule Field, their destination the heated desert to the west.

******

"It's happening."

Baro whirled.He stared at the man that had once kidnapped him and his wife, and had nearly brought Ganon back to Hyrule.He noticed the panic in the eyes of the wizened old man with the clear blue eyes, once possessed with madness.Here was his old partner, the man that had been beside him during the Great War of Hyrule.

Icarnos shook his head, his eyes despairing. "They're trying to get back to Hyrule."

Baro looked to the floor, then at the mirror on the wall.He was in his room in Hyrule Castle, which went along with his position as adviser to the throne.He stared at his reflection, noticing the gray sprinkling his hair.He was still fit, quite muscular, and his powers as a wizard were still great.But, he was getting too old for this.

Icarnos was no better.He had seen many years more than the father of Wynn, and still fought alongside him when the throne called.However, it had been many years since they had been called to battle the enemies of the throne; as a matter of fact, their last magnificent battle had been at the magic-user fort in the shadow of Death Mountain, several years before the rise of Ganondorf.

And now, the foe they had thought banished after the clash at the fort was coming back.With a roar of anger and frustration, Baro slammed his fist into the wall, knocking the mirror to the floor, where it somehow managed to stay intact.Now, when he had though peace had returned to Hyrule, the only force comparable to Ganon would rise again.

Icarnos grimaced. "Come, soon, to the throne.We must try to ensure the barriers we set up stay sealed."

Baro nodded, and his old friend left.The magician looked up, out a window, in the direction of Death Mountain.If they weren't successful, then all too soon the armies of the one people that had warred with Hyrule since its creation would be storming down that mountain, destroying all he, his son, and the others had worked so long to create.If they weren't stopped, then death would come to the land.

He looked down as he moved to the door, noting his reflection in the mirror.It must have been a trick of the light, as his reflection seemed darker, the hair black, the face thinner, the eyes clouded with hate.Eyes identical to his own.

Baro shook his head. "Even in death, Krite, you still haunt me."He moved on, leaving the mirror behind, going to try to save Hyrule from the magic-users he had battled over a decade ago.If he failed…Hyrule would belong to the Alterians.

******

"So, genius, what's your brilliant plan for getting me through there?" came the voice beside Wynn, a sneer obvious in the tone.

Wynn sighed tiredly. "I thought that, as insignificant as you are, they wouldn't even notice you."

Seron, sitting tall on the ebony mare the pair had borrowed from Lon Lon Ranch, snorted. "Funny."

Wynn didn't answer, instead grasping the reins tightly, slumping over the horse he rode.He was nearly exhausted.Convincing Talon, Malon, and her husband Kesler to loan him a horse had been no problem, but getting one for Seron had been much more difficult, especially after the ranch hand Ingo had tried to skewer Seron with a pitchfork.Wynn had finally calmed them, even though they still insisted on watching the apprentice's every move.Seron had just shrugged their suspicion off, ignoring them or being plain rude, at one instance pointedly examining a wall he had once destroyed, and had taken months to repair.This, of course, prompted them to trust Seron even less.

And then, there was the difficulty of riding the horse itself.Seron had shown no hesitation, but Wynn had always had poor luck with horses, and now had the recently earned bruises to prove it.Now, thank the Goddesses, they were nearing their destination, although that brought its own list of troubles.

Between them and the desert was the Gerudo's Fortress, home to Shezarah.Seron had had several run-ins with the Gerudos, earning their hatred rather quickly.With good reason, too; Seron had been the only man in history to command an army that conquered the warrior woman race.Coupled with the Gerudo's natural distrust of men; one male Gerudo was born every hundred years and became king, other men were captured as slaves and for breeding purposes; to them Seron was downright despicable.

The Tekiton, desperately clinging onto Seron on the black horse, didn't help either.In the war in which Seron's army had captured every last Gerudo, he had led hundreds of Tekititons, monsters closely resembling Tekitons, only much, much, much more lethal.Each Tekititon had been equipped with a slender, dangerous blade; the last Tekiton held a sword that would probably see better use as a butter-knife.Regardless, it didn't bode well for neither man nor monster.

Wynn's fears were soon realized.Within moments, they were swarmed by Gerudos armed by viscous scimitars.They knew Wynn well, and didn't move to threaten him; Seron, however, was a different matter.The wizard casually raised a hand, and dozens of curved blades angled toward him.

"Don't!Let us pass!" Wynn shouted, knowing well he would probably be ignored.He was an honorary Gerudo, but that didn't mean he could order them around, especially concerning the apprentice.

"Do not attack," came a smooth, controlled voice from the shadows. "If the wizard moves to fight, slice him to shreds."

Wynn sighed in relief as Seron shrugged.The Tekiton eyed the gleaming tips aimed for it.

"Where is Shezarah?" came the voice again.

"She has been kidnapped by an evil wizard," Wynn responded.

Instantly, each Gerudo prepared to throw their blade at Seron.Suddenly nervous, he chuckled and tugged at his collar. "Please specify, Wynn.That was a little too general."

Wynn raised his hands, nearly throwing himself off balance and off the horse. "A _different_ evil wizard."

The scimitars pointed downward again.Seron nodded, whispering a quick thanks to Wynn.

"We are journeying to retrieve Shezarah, and the rest of our friends.We need to enter the desert."

"You have permission," noted the voice, the owner stepping forward into the light.It was a tall Gerudo wearing green, her eyes glittering coldly.Wynn looked at her, recognizing her as the leader of the tribe. "He is a different matter."

"Want to fight me for it?" Seron called.He considered retracting the statement as every one of the Gerudos nodded and stepped forward.

"We have no time for this!" Wynn shouted, growing frustrated.

The leader looked aside. "If it is for Shezarah's sake, I will let you pass.Even though I don't understand your choice of company."

Seron sneered at her. "Nice meeting you too."

Wynn nodded thanks to her, and dismounted, promptly making a fool of himself in front of the mass of Gerudos despite his dignified front as he fell face-first into the dirt.Seron literally flew off the horse, dumping the Tekiton to the side.

As the Gerudos stepped forward, taking the reins of the horses and leading them away, Wynn and Seron made their way for the desert.The Tekiton tried to follow them, but Seron waved it off, ordering it to stay at the relatively safer fortress.It responded by looking from Seron, to the fort, and back again, before latching onto Seron's ankle.Seron used his magic to pry it loose, and send it flying into the arms of a disgusted Gerudo, who carried it away.

The pair entered the desert alone.Within moments, they were lost to sight from the Gerudos, a wall of wind-blown sand erasing all traces of their passage.Even so, many of the warriors watched the gate apprehensively, watching for Seron to return.They had a while to wait.

******

"How are we going to find him in this?" shouted Seron, his voice still muffled by the roar of the wind.He held an arm across his eyes, shielding them from the sand that seemed as solid in the air as under their feet.

Wynn didn't answer, focusing on forcing one foot in front of the other.He blindly led the other, following his instincts.So far, they had had no luck.Once, they had nearly fallen into a pit of quicksand.Seron had flown across in as showy a manner as possible, while Wynn had used his magic to boost his jump across.That had been the only thing they had encountered, however.Even Wynn was starting to question his instincts.

Suddenly, Wynn's boot made contact with wood.He looked down, finding a wooden walkway.Curious, he walked along it, Seron tagging close behind.The path rose above the sands, which steeply plummeted.Wynn stopped as the ramp ended, a straight drop into a massive quicksand pit.Seron, blinded by the sand, nearly knocked Wynn off the edge, but the hero managed to catch himself.

A short distance away was an odd carpet, floating in midair.On it sat a strange little man, his head, save his protruding nose, completely covered.He waved to Wynn, and immediately launched into a sales pitch, trying to sell some 'dangerous, running objects'.He was cut short, however, by the appearance of another man.

"Ah, our contestants finally arrive," came the silky voice.Jevax's words could be heard clearly over the scream of the winds, yet he didn't shout.The man, floating high above the carpet, could be seen well through the sands, as if the wind itself avoided him. "Time for the games to begin."

A tremor slowly began to shake to area, the rumbling growing in intensity.The odd man on the carpet looked around in alarm, then slapped his hand onto the carpet, which immediately flew away, zooming deeper into the desert.Wynn and Seron looked around cautiously, but nothing threatening was revealed at first.

That soon changed.A platform made of hardened sand rose up from the quicksand, as large as the boulder on which they had battled the fire man.It rose up until it was even with the path on which the two heroes stood.Both watched it, then peered up to Jevax.

Jevax grinned. "Fetch." A shining yellow crystal fell from his hand down onto the center of the platform, where it floated quietly.Both adventurers watched it cautiously, but it didn't move to attack them, not surprisingly.Giving a rather suspicious glare to Jevax, both men leapt onto the platform, which began to spin slowly.Wynn stepped forward, carefully reaching down to pluck up the shard.Just before his fingers touched the yellow stone, it dropped, absorbed into the hard sand they stood on.Annoyed, Wynn glared upwards at the villainous magician, who was laughing hysterically. "Should have known it wouldn't be that easy."

An animal roar sounded from under the two men.The ground bulged where the shard had sunk, rising higher and higher.Wynn retreated from it as Seron gave a rude gesture to the vanishing Jevax.Soon, the rising mound of sand was taller than both men, and features became discernable.It's long arms, reaching far past its waist, and short legs were thick.The fingers were stubby.It's face was inhuman, as if it had melted; the eyes blended into the nose and the mouth sagged.

_Have fun with my Geldman_, came the syrupy voice of Jevax from nowhere, _and play nice_!

Wynn drew his blade. "He's a regular riot."

Seron smirked. "We evil wizards all have a good sense of humor."

The sand monster roared, lunging at the two, it's huge strides quickly eating up the distance between them.As it neared them, it swung a massive arm, which the heroes had to duck under, going to different sides. "Too bad Sand Boy here doesn't," Wynn remarked grimly.

The monster pursued Seron.It raised an arm, then slammed it down where Seron had been a moment before, the arm suddenly as hard as rock. "He just needs to lighten up," Seron quipped, pointing his hands at the thing.It cried out in unthinking pain as his lightning lanced into it, lifting it into the air.

It obviously didn't like Seron's rough treatment.It swiped at him, but he held it far away from him, halfway across the platform.However, the arm stretched, and that distance wasn't far enough.Seron groaned as he sat up, shaking his head to clear the dizziness.He found himself to be nearly all the way across the platform from where he had started. "He plays rough."

Wynn took advantage of the monster's momentary distraction to attack, his sword slicing through it once, twice, and again and again.The hero attacked relentlessly, but the monster didn't pause.Instead of attacking with its fists, it spread its arms.Wynn cried out as the sand swirled around him, lifting him off the ground, strangling him.He clawed at his throat, but the pressure wouldn't relent.He looked around, but all he could see were two beady eyes, laughing, mocking…

Crying out in pain.Wynn was thrown through the air, landing at what he though was the edge of the platform.He desperately scrabbled to grab hold.He gasped with realization as he felt the edge shrink in his hands.With adrenaline pumping, he hauled himself up onto the rotating platform, and looked to Seron, who was trying to keep the beast at bay with his lightning, sweat running down his face.

Wynn ran over to the other.The monster was struggling under the grasp of Seron's powers, but it was beginning to break free.The hero looked to his temporary partner with alarm. "The platform's shrinking!"

"And he's growing!Do something!" Seron yelled.

Wynn nodded, and began charging his powers.Seeing this, the beast roared in anger, and broke free, charging the pair.However, before it could reach them, Wynn blasted.The monster froze, it's skin hardening.It continued at them, but it's movements were much more sluggish.

It raised an arm into the air, and it reformed into a club-like shape.The duo leapt opposite ways as it slammed downward.The collision shook the entire platform.Furious, the monster turned, and pursued Seron, attacking again.

"This thing is heavy-duty!" Seron joked, dodging another crushing blow.

Wynn grunted as he blasted again.The creature screamed in fury, and whirled on him.His eyes widened as he noticed it was now half again his height.He stepped back, and waved his arms desperately as he found that the edge had snuck up on him.Using all his strength, and some of his magic to boost it, he threw himself upwards, over the monster, which had been trying to force him over.It stopped at the edge, and turned, coming at them.

Wynn and Seron used their attacks at the same time.The beast stopped, screaming.Seron's power pained it, lashing it repeatedly.Wynn's magic slowed it, hardening the sand into stone.Before long, the thing was nearly completely immobile; the free-flowing sand now rock-hard.

Wynn blasted the thing one last time, completing the monster's frozen state.He turned to the other, who was grinning broadly.The killing blow was his.

"Play time's over!" A massive bolt of midnight-colored lightning lanced into the thing, and the resulting explosion turned the stone monster into rock chips and dust.The two covered their faces, shielding themselves against the tide of shards of stone.As the winds from the explosion subsided, the platform slowly stopped turning.Wynn stepped to the center of the platform, where the yellow crystalline shard waited.He picked it up by the string, and looked at it closely before slipping it over his head.It clinked softly against the red shard. "Two down."

"You couldn't have done it without me," smirked Seron.

Wynn nodded in thanks to the other.Just then, the platform shook, then began to tremble harder, falling apart.The pair leapt over the edge, landing safely on the boardwalk just before the sand platform collapsed back into the quicksand.Looking at each other, the two shook their heads, then moved on, returning to the fort.

******

"We're back."

Seron yawned as he gave a half-hearted nod to Wynn's statement.Night had long ago fallen, and they were just now returning to the fort.They were both bone-weary, and leaned against each other for support.They may still have held reservations about their alliance, but for now they were partners, and had almost come to trust each other.

Trust, for Seron, was in short supply in everyone else.And at the top of the list of people that really didn't like him were the Gerudos, the same people that they were going to be seeing very shortly.He sighed.And, with his luck, they would try to kill him again.

He sighed again, even more darkly, as he heard four thumps as Gerudos landed on each side of them.Both men stopped, looking at the women.Suddenly, a fifth Gerudo, the leader, landed before them.Simultaneously, all five drew their weapons.

Seron looked at each of them in turn. "The welcome wagon?"

Wynn snorted. "Hardly."

The lead Gerudos eyes glittered, but her face didn't shift in the slightest. "The Gerudo Council has convened.We have made a decision on the fate of the one man that has earned the enmity of our people and has been stupid enough to reenter our domain."

Seron's jaw dropped, and he nearly let out an indignant "Hey!", but Wynn jabbed him in the ribs with an elbow.

"We cannot allow this man to escape unpunished.His fate will teach others who would dare defy the Gerudos to beware our might." With a deadly swish, the blade of the scimitar fell, leveling to point at Seron. "You, Seron, dark wizard and villain, are to face trial by combat!"

"Whoo, boy," Seron mumbled, his eyes fixed on the glistening blade.Wynn slumped, shaking his head in misery."This is very, very bad."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 CHAPTER 5 

"Well, well, well.The humble hero and vile villain seem to have gotten themselves into a little trouble," Jevax whispered, smiling sardonically. "I feel so, _so_ very bad for them."

Kiara glowered up at the man. "At least they beat your monster!"

Jevax reached to his feet, picking up his staff, his eyes never moving, and gave her a hard whap on the head. "Quiet."

Kiara yelped, glaring at him indignantly.The dark wizard paid her no mind, staring at the image of the scene taking place across Hyrule threw a portal suspended in midair.Wynn and Seron were talking in whispers as they were led up towards the main Gerudo complex.The five warrior women surrounded them, weapons in hand, ready to cut off any chance of escape.Outside the fortress waiting a crowd of Shezarah's race, each armed to the teeth and hostility apparent even through the seeing-portal.

The seven stopped in front of the crowd.The one dressed in green stepped to the front, and began to address her people, gesturing angrily toward Seron.Jevax allowed himself a soft chuckle at that, mocking her gesture.To tell the truth, Jevax could not understand why one of Seron's superior lineage would allow himself to be bossed around by such barbarians.Krite would be rolling over in his grave, if he hadn't been turned into dust.Of course, both Seron and Krite were about as incompetent as any Hylian to begin with, so it might be understandable for Seron to be weak.

However, if weak was understandable, stupid was regrettable.If he really unleashed his power, Seron could wipe the overly-dusty floor with those fools, yet he let them lead him by the neck with impunity.He was a disgrace to his race.

Jevax leaned back, sneering heartlessly.Soon, the fighting would begin.Well, at least it would be entertaining.

******

"Any suggestions?"

"How did you beat them last time?"

"I had an army."

"That's out."

Wynn sighed, leaning back. "I really have no idea how to get you out of this one."

Seron ran a hand through his black hair. "The next time I have to rely on an enemy to save my tail, I'll look to someone else."

Wynn shrugged. "Hey, at least I'm not helping them."

Seron looked to the waiting Gerudos, and back to Wynn. "Yeah.Thanks.Thanks a bunch."

"Are you ready?" demanded the lead Gerudo.

Seron looked to the sky in exasperation. "Not really."

The Gerudo obviously chose to believe his answer was positive. "Who will fight this fiend that has brought harm to our people?Who shall defend our honor?"

Seron's eyes widened as more than twenty Gerudo guards stepped forward, each carrying a scimitar/spear identical to Shezarah's and nearly as long as Seron was tall. "Wynn?I take back every evil thing I've done to you.Please help me."

Wynn smirked at Seron's pleading tone.He drew his sword, then dug the tip into the ground leaning on it. "Huh-unh.Sorry, but it's against the rules."

"Am I the only person around here that breaks the rules?" Seron cried, looking into the vengeful faces of the Gerudos forming a ring around him.

"Yep."

"Here are the rules!" cried the Gerudo leader. "If you are defeated, you are a servant to the warrior that captures you." Her gaze fell onto the Gerudos. "Killing him is against the rules of this trial.Injuries are acceptable." She looked back to Seron. "If you win…" She shook her head slowly, indicating her doubt in that possibility. "You can go free.But only if you defeat every Gerudo that chooses to face you."

Seron chuckled. "Yeah…that sounds easy…"

The leader's voice chilled, her words cutting into Seron. "This shall repay you the debt you brought upon yourself by attacking our fortress.You will learn never to defy the Gerudos again.After you become the servant of one of us, we shall show you our true might.This shall redeem part of your crimes…but you can never be completely forgiven."

_You can never be completely forgiven_… _You can never be completely forgiven_… _You can never be completely forgiven_…

_I see now that you threw away your second chance_._There will be no third_.

Seron's eyes blazed, and his powers crackled at his fists. "We shall see about that!"

"Then let it begin!"

The Gerudos closed around Seron, ringing him and slowly circling.He looked at each, his rage growing. "You fools!You say that I can never be forgiven?Who are you to talk?Your king nearly destroyed us all!If it wasn't for Ganondorf, then your proud people wouldn't be reduced to this!And you have the sheer audacity to accuse me of unforgivable crimes?" The air buffeted the crowd, causing Seron's cape to flutter and his hair to wave. "_Ha_!"

As one, the Gerudos lunged, their blades arcing down, all ideas of not killing Seron forgotten.However, a dome of dark electricity formed over the wizard, and they fell back.With a scream of fury, Seron slammed his fist down, sending a shockwave of dark powers out, toppling each Gerudo.As they tried to climb to their feet, Seron sent dark waves out, throwing them back and away, his ferocity wiping the Gerudos out.Wynn gasped as one landed unconscious at his feet, his eyes growing at the sight of Seron's enraged power.Lightning flew randomly, defeating the few Gerudos untouched by Seron's other attacks.

"You think we do not realize this every day, fiend?But we have begun to atone for our crimes against Hyrule.We now aid our neighbors, fight and bleed for them!What have you done for them?What have you done for us?" Shezarah's mother cried as the last Gerudo fell.

Seron paused as ten Gerudos stepped out of the crowd, each armed with twin scimitars.He growled lowly as the advanced. "More, huh?"He roared, sending waves again and again, but these warriors were much more agile.Effortlessly, they flipped and somersaulted over his blows, striking his shield repeatedly.

Seron relaxed, his sheild crackling. "I admit, I have much to atone for.But, how would I if I am enslaved?You cannot force someone to repair what they have done, to apologize for their evil deeds and mean it!It is something they must do alone!"

He raised his gloved hand into the air.A ball of lightning formed, growing and doubling in size.The Gerudos around him clutched desperately at the swords as they were pulled away from them.Wynn almost fell as his sword was nearly yanked away from him.

Finally, they one by one lost their grips, and the swords hovered above Seron.He blasted each blade in turn, causing them to glow darkly, then return to normal.He laughed triumphantly, then waved his arm.The scimitars landed at the feet of their original owners, and Seron's sheild fell away.

"We all make mistakes," he said, his voice a whisper.

The warriors all grabbed their weapons and lunged, their target now vulnerable.But, before they could reach him, Seron raised a hand, and snapped his fingers.Lightning fell from the clouds above, striking the weapons and shocking all ten into submission and darkness._ _

"Maybe.But it is time to pay for yours!" the leader screamed in anger, lunging forward, unarmed.Seron faced her, his powers lashing out.Without sound, she leapt into the air, flipping and landing behind him, cutting his feet out from below him.As Seron fell, her foot snapped up, cracking against his head.Seron grunted, then flew into the air, blasting in every direction.The leader followed, rocketing above his blasts, spinning and dealing a harsh blow to the wizard's face, then falling back to the ground soundlessly.Seron landed hard, then climbed to his feet, furiously pursuing the woman, but a speedy fist slammed into his nose, and another found his left eye.He clutched his injured face, stumbling back, but she followed, attacking his stomach, then raising her knee to hit him as he fell forward.Seron fell onto his back, his head spinning and body unresponsive.He blinked as he saw the woman kneel over him, and all went black.

She stood, facing Wynn. "Leave, now.He is ours'."

Wynn shook his head. "No.I can't let you do this."

"It is the rules of trial by combat."

"It is also in the rules that if another chooses to fight for a fallen friend, they may do so, with the same price if they lose."

Shezarah's mother shook her head slowly. "You would become a slave, in exchange for a chance to save this man?"

Wynn nodded. "We all make mistakes.Let him pay for his in his own way."

The woman fell into a fighting stance. "This is your mistake!" she screamed, dashing forward, spinning, her leg scything through where Wynn's had been.She gave a war cry as she jumped away as Wynn, charged by his magic and moving twice as fast as he had before, swiped at her head.She charged again, but fell back, Wynn's evasive maneuver failing as his back ended up to her.She attacked the back of his neck, but he twisted, grabbing her arm and throwing her off balance.She grunted as his knee found her stomach, but she rolled forward, regrouping.

"You fight well.Don't do this," she warned, eyeing Wynn.

"No one deserves what you intend.Not even him," Wynn said, his voice strong and confident.She started forward, but stopped as a metal object slammed into her head.

She turned, her eyes narrowing as she saw the Tekiton standing protectively in front of his prone master, a frying pan no doubt acquired from the Gerudo kitchen in one claw.She growled, and moved for it, but Wynn took advantage of her distraction.A small beam of her magic made contact with her head, and she slumped to the ground, her eyes closing in defeat.

Wynn stood alone, looking around him.He looked to each of the remaining Gerudos, each watching him with trepidation, weapons at ready.He glared at them, then turned his gaze to Seron. "Let him be forgiven!"

The Gerudos murmured amongst themselves.With much hesitation, each nodded, then stepped back, returning to the fort.Wynn watched this with a grim smile.It wasn't much…but it was a start.

******

"Blast!" screamed Jevax, clutching his head. "Why did he have to step in?Why couldn't he have keep his little hero nose in his own business and left Seron there to rot?WHY?"

"Aww…is poor widdle Jevax upset?" purred Fami arrogantly, her arms as crossed as the chains would allow.

Jevax eyed her. "How would you like to be half as tall?Or, in your case, twice as short?"

"At least I don't look like a mutated Deku Stick!"

"Better that than a half-pint sprout!"

"Airhead!"

"Look who's talking!"

"Your staff is wider than you are!"

"And my boots are taller than you!"

"Uhh…ahh…"

"Ha!"

Fami sighed. "I miss Nerah," she mumbled under her breath.Jevax merely grinned at her cockily.

"Well, enough of this.Time to begin on the next trial!And I know just who to use!" Jevax crowed, waving a hand.The black crystal detached from the wall and floated forward.Jevax smiled at his reflection in the crystal that imprisoned Jier. "Let the games begin!"

******

"Unh…I feel like a Dodongo ran over me!" 

"You look like it, too." 

Seron glowed impudently at Wynn through his right eye, the left covered by his hand. "If you hadn't saved my tail a few hours ago, I'd beat you up for that." 

"So says the man that can't see out of one eye because it is swollen shut." 

"Hey!I have some regenerative magic!" Seron protested. "It just takes a while to kick in…" 

"Like?" 

"A day." 

Wynn chuckled, leaning back in his chair."Well, you'll look fine by the time we get back to Kakariko.Lon Lon, however…" 

Seron groaned, his already sore head slamming into the table.The pair was in the Gerudo dining room, eating before they went to bed.The Gerudo leader, when she had woken up, had agreed to let them stay in the fort for the night, and had ordered all the Gerudos not to stab Seron in his sleep.Seron had noted that she hadn't mentioned slipping poison into his food, but had finally declared that the food tasted good even if it was deadly. 

Wynn smirked, leaning forward, resting his head on the table and meeting Seron's eye. "Hey, look at it this way: at least now you have something in common with your little friend." 

He jabbed a finger over his shoulder, motioning to the Tekiton.The monster was trying to communicate with a Gerudo, and a rather inebriated one at that.The bug-monster must have noticed that fact, as it was trying to convince the woman to trade it its sword for one of her scimitars, but it was unfortunately too heavy for the monster to lift. 

"Don't remind me," Seron moaned. 

"Hey, you should be nice to the little guy!He helped me save your worthless hide out there!" 

"He hit her with a frying pan.Woo." 

"Don't mock it.He did more damage to her than you." 

Seron raised slightly, looking to the other. "Very funny." 

"Chirp!" 

The monster, obviously attracted by their conversation, strolled up to the men.It sat clumsily in a chair between them, draping an arm over both men's shoulders.Seron knocked the monster's arm away, growling. 

"Be nice to it!" 

Seron looked at Wynn. "Why?" 

"He's helped you out a lot!Anyways, you shouldn't mistreat a pet!" 

Seron swallowed. "A pet?" 

"Yeah!" Wynn patted the creature on its…head region, and it chattered happily in response. "Like a dog!" 

Seron roared in fury, standing up and slamming his fists on the table. "It's a _monster_!A fierce, evil, dangerous beast!" 

All three looked around, noticing the dining hall's silence.Blushing, Seron sat back down, and conversation resumed. 

"So, what's your pet's name?" 

Groaning in defeat, Seron covered his head. "Monsters don't get names." 

Wynn eyed him. "The Verr.The Zess.Morpha.Bongo-Bongo.Gohma…" 

"It doesn't have one." 

Wynn smiled. "Well, let's give him one." He looked at the monster, and it peered back with its one eye. "It looks like a…" 

"It looks like a worthless pile of Dodongo-" 

"What do you want to be named?" 

The monster scratched its head, thinking.Seron shook his head at the absurdity of the question. "Chirp!" 

"Chirp it will be then!Nice to meet you, Chirp!" Wynn laughed, shaking the monster's claw. 

Both looked at Seron.He chose to ignore them. 

"Well, it's almost time to sleep.We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.Come on, Seron." 

The two stood, and Chirp hopped to its feet.The men moved towards their temporary quarters. "Goodnight, Chirp!" Wynn said.Seron grunted. 

The monster enthusiastically waved goodbye to them, then turned, promptly tripping and falling, landing in a Gerudo's lap.It looked up at the woman, raising a hand to shake, and announcing, "Chirp!" 

The monster twittered weakly as it slid down the nearest wall, the only one the Gerudo had been able to throw him at.Its eye rolled, and it slumped over.Chirp was out cold. 

****** 

(The darkness protect me…the night conceal me from my enemies…the shades of my people go with me and fight alongside me from inside my soul…) 

_You are alone now_._Welcome to_ my _darkness_, _Sheikah_. 

Jier raised his head. (Jevax…) 

The impenetrable fog cleared slightly, and Jier could see Jevax hovering nearby.The other man grinned manically as he floated closer.Jier reached for his dagger, but it was gone.Even his trusty Deku Nuts were absent.Jier backed away, but Jevax still came. 

_Tell me Wynn's weakness_, _Sheikah_._If you want free from this place_, _then tell me_._A few words_, _and you can return to your darkness_. 

(I would rather die.) 

_That can be arranged_. 

(I am not afraid of death.Why should I be?I've already died once.) 

Jevax's smile became more predatory._This time_, _Icarnos will not be around to bring you back_. 

Jier's smile mirrored Jevax's. (Then I'll just have to make sure I'm not the one to die, won't I?) 

_Ha_!_You are unarmed_. 

(Sheikah do not require weapons to kill.We are weapons.) 

Jevax laughed humorlessly. He leaned back, closing his eyes._The marvelous_, _stealthy_, _lethal Sheikah_.He opened one eye._More like the whimpering lapdogs to the throne_. 

Jier glared venomously. (What do you know, scum?) 

Jevax smiled, relaxing._A lot more than you_._Amazing how little your mysterious protectors of the throne actually tell you about what it is you serve_, _and about your people's shady past_. 

(I do not want to hear your lies.) 

_Lies_?_I do not lie_, _little assassin_._It is your ancestors that have lied to you_.

Jier fell silent.Jevax chuckled softly. _Curious_? 

(Leave me.) 

_Tell me Wynn's weaknesses_, _and I shall spare you the truth_. 

(I will not.Even if I would, I couldn't.I do not know his weaknesses.) 

_Is that so_?Jevax stared disbelievingly at Jier._You are one of his closest friends_._Surely you know some flaw that could destroy him_. 

(Perhaps.Perhaps not.But I would refuse to tell you, even on my dying breath.) 

Jevax's expression hardened, and a mirthless smile stretched tightly across his face._Very well_._You brought this upon yourself_. 

Jier fell into a fighting stance.(I shall make you regret every move you make.Fight me and die.) 

A cold laugh split the tense air._Who said I was going to fight you_?_I have something even more painful planned for you_. 

(I do not fear the truth, and I do not fear lies.) 

_You do not fear_ your _truth_, _the lies you have been fed ever since the Sheikah held you and whispered stories about your people's glorious past_._But how do you know that you don't fear the real truth_?_After all_… Jevax smiled, his dark eyes soulless._The thing we fear the most is what we don't know_. 

Jier shook his head.(How do you intend to prove that what I have learned from my friends and family isn't reality?) 

_Words aren't enough_._You will have to see the past to understand it_. 

Jier looked around in shock as the darkness around him cleared.Suddenly, he was standing on a deserted street in a town larger than any he had ever seen.A lone man, dressed in obviously expensive clothing cut in a style the likes of which Jier had never seen, walked alone, looking from side to side nervously.He looked through Jier and Jevax, and Jevax explained they was seeing something that had occurred before, only witnessing it, not able play a part in what was going to happen. 

The man walked past a narrow alleyway, pausing cautiously, looking into the shadows before moving on.Suddenly, the darkness rose up behind him threateningly, but the man didn't notice.Jier tried to cry out to warn the man, but it was futile.In a swift movement, a cloaked figure grabbed the man, pulling him into the alley.There was no sound, no scream.Jier moved to the alley, looking into the darkness, and shook his head.The well-dressed man was on the ground, dead. 

_Your Sheikah ancestors do you proud, don't they_?Jevax taunted. 

(This isn't…It can't be…) 

_Real_?_Oh_, _it is_._Ask yourself_, _does it feel real_? 

Jier stared at the ground.It was real.He could feel it, no matter how hard he wanted to deny it. 

The scene suddenly disappeared, and the two were standing somewhere else.Now, they were in a large room, ringed by high platforms.Sitting on those platforms were dozens of men, each with a cold, malicious gleam in his eye.In the center of the heavily ornate room was a simple floor, with a half dozen men each kneeling, speaking to their obvious superiors.Jier froze as he noticed the symbol of the Sheikah, a wide open eye with a single tear, on the back of each man's tunic. 

_What a wicked web we weave_…_Your people always have been bowing to one authority or another_, _never standing alone_.Jevax sneered._First_, _the Alterian High Council_… 

The world went dark.Without notice, both men stood before a beautiful castle sitting amongst rolling hills of green.Jier turned from Jevax, looking up to the castle.He was home.This was Hyrule Castle.And coming down the road, surrounded by his honor guard, was a king of Hyrule's past. 

He looked to the side.Near him, a boulder shaded the ground.Jier nearly cried out when he saw the cold gleam of a blade from inside the shadows.He dashed forward, trying to protect the king, but realized the futility of what he was doing when a guard passed right through him without blinking. 

The man leapt from the shadows.Two guards were dead instantly, struck down before they could even see the threat.A third fell before he could bring his weapon to bear, and a fourth took the dagger to the side as the dark man slipped by him. 

The king wasn't so easily beaten.With a metallic ring, his gleaming sword came free of it's sheath and flew at the dark man as the king warned the other guards to stay back.The Sheikah back-flipped, but the king changed the angle of his slash.The now-red blade was knocked far from the Sheikah's hand.Unarmed, the dark man glared at the king, and charged forward, desperate to finish the job if it cost him his life.It was obvious it would, as the king attacked again.The Shiekah crumpled to the ground, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.The King had hit him with the flat of his sword, merely knocking him unconscious, not killing him. 

The remaining guards, who had stayed back like the king had ordered them to, dashed forward, weapons ready to end the dark man.However, the monarch wasn't willing to let them, and ordered them to let the man live.One guard on each side, the sleeping man was carried back into the castle. 

_And then the Hylian Royal Family_.Jevax shook his head._Pitiful_, _wasn't it_?_A complete failure_, _and a traitor_._He couldn't kill the king_, _so he joined him against those he served_, _twisting the sword of betrayal into his former masters_._And so began the Sheikah tradition of slavery to the throne_._Something to truly be proud of, isn't it_? 

Jier looked to the ground.He had been lied to, all this time, by those he had trusted the most.All of the proud stories of his ancestors…all the heroic deeds…the proud service to the royal family…all lies? 

_Now_… Jevax's voice was gentle._Tell me the hero's weakness_, _and I shall release you from this torture_._Tell me_, _and I shall set you free for eternity_. 

Jier sunk to his knees.He could feel the darkness covering him, smothering him.All he had to do was find something, anything, and he could be… 

(_Hang in there_, _Jier_!) 

(_We're here for you_, _pal_!) 

Jier shook his head.He was hallucinating.He could almost hear the voices of Tane and Shezarah.He looked to his sides, and there his friends stood, protecting him, helping him. 

(_Surprise_, _Jevax_!) Tane smirked, his eyes mocking the wizard. 

_What must I do to be rid of you_?Jevax cried, livid. 

(_Die_.) Shezarah said simply. 

_Fools_!_I will kill him_, _and finish you later_!Jevax screamed. 

(No.You will not harm my friends.) Jier declared, stepping into the light.(We will hurt you!) 

Jevax laughed.He pointed a hand at Jier, and a beam of darkness shot forth.Jier cried out in pain, but fought it, mentally lashing out at the other.A blinding light enveloped him, and he started to drift away.The last thing he saw was Jevax, clutching his head in agony and slowly fading into a mere shadow, and then Jier knew no more. 


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 CHAPTER 6 

"That went well." 

"Wynn, he tried to get me with the pitchfork again." 

"Hey, at least he missed!" 

Seron sneered. "Barely." 

Wynn shook his head. "At least this time Kesler didn't threaten to have the Survivors hunt you down like a dog." 

Seron sighed wearily. "No, he promised to do it personally." 

Silently, Wynn mouthed the word, "Oh." The pair were walking towards Kakariko from Lon Lon Ranch.They had returned the horses after leaving Gerudo's Fortress early in the morning.Neither had seen any sigh of Bera or Jevax, so they thought that it would be wise to return to the town square, where they had been told about both previous shard missions. 

Chirp had chosen to stay at the ranch.At first, it had been terrified of Malon, Kesler, Ingo, and Talon, but Wynn had introduced it to them all, explaining that it was as harmless as any pet.Soon, it had won over Malon, and she had started treating it as she would a child.The Tekiton had loved every moment of it, and Wynn and Seron had decided to leave it where it was safe, or "out of the way" as Seron had put it. 

Soon, the pair entered Kakariko.They weren't very surprised to see Bera leaning against the tree near the entrance of town, impatiently sharpening her dagger.They marched up to her, and she watched with disinterest. "About time." 

Wynn frowned. "Why do you expect us to march all over Hyrule just to talk to you?" 

"Well, if you could teleport, you wouldn't have to." 

"We can't teleport." 

"Too bad." 

Seron glowered at the girl. "Just tell us, and leave." 

Bera glared at him. "And to think I was going to be nice this time.I was going to lead you to your destination, but now…" 

Wynn stepped in. "Please, forgive us.It has been a long day already." 

Bera chuckled."Well, don't worry. You won't live to see the sun set." 

Seron looked at her with hate in his eyes, but said nothing.Still laughing to herself, the girl led them into the town.The townspeople, this time able to move, gave the girl a wide berth and looked at the trio from the shadows.Wynn could tell the girl was enjoying the sense of power the others' fear gave her. 

She led them past the windmill, up a path leading into the graveyard.The two men followed her, past the graves of those that had died in service to the throne.They walked across the silent ground, trying to dismiss the feeling of unease at disturbing the dead.Seron looked with fear at a newly repaired gravestone.There, in the darkness of the crypt below the stone, he had died.He had no wish to do it again. 

Soon, they came to the end of the graveyard.Nestled against high cliffs, a trio of graves stood above all the others.Wynn paused, looking at them reverently.The one in the center was less affected to the weather, and most likely newer, but also seemed protected from the elements for some other reason.The other two, much smaller, stood almost in the shadow of the one in the middle, in appearance if not in reality. 

"The King's tomb," Wynn whispered, in awe. 

"That is what they call it.Of course, it serves other purposes…" Bera noted darkly, "But that, you will find out for yourself." 

Seron sneered at her. "Thanks for the help.Now, the next time we need to find a place we've been to a dozen times, we know who to call!"

Bera's eyes lit up with rage. "Fine!I hope the dark one lets you suffer before he eats you!" 

Before either man could say another word, the girl was gone.Wynn glared at Seron, who merely shrugged his shoulders innocently."What now?" Wynn demanded, furious. 

Seron smiled, raising his hands. "Well, let's blast our way in, and then-" 

Wynn pushed Seron to the side before he could blast the gravestone. "Are you _crazy_?That's the King's Tomb!It's almost sacred!And you want to blow it up?" 

Again, Seron shrugged."It's in my way.So are you, so move." 

Wynn fumed, blocking Seron's shot.Above the two, clouds swiftly began to gather, but neither noticed.Seron growled at Wynn, ordering him to move.Wynn refused.Above the pair, the rumble of thunder sounded. 

"Wynn, the only way to get our friends is through that!" Seron cried. 

"Do you want to be the one to defile the King's Tomb?Anyways, they have put magic seals on the stone!" Wynn rebuked. 

Seron roared in anger. "Move!" 

"No!" 

The two moved at each other, fists ready to convince the other that they were right.Before either could lash out, however, a flash from the heavens interrupted, and the world turned white.As they shielded their eyes, a bolt of energy plummeted from the now-dark sky, striking the stone.With an explosion of light, sound, and stone, the entrance to the tomb was devastated, large chunks of rock flying in all directions. 

Wynn scratched his head. "That was weird." 

Seron nodded. "I guess we have an invitation." 

Wynn looked up to the overcast sky, only minutes ago bright and sunny, now draped in black clouds. "Sounds like fun.We're in the graveyard, it's storming, and we're hunting for monsters in a tomb.Yay." 

Seron snickered at his friend's sarcasm. "Note to self: never do this again." 

Wynn nodded, walking towards the remains of the stone.He noted with some surprise that the symbol of the Triforce, three golden triangles forming a larger one with an empty space in the center, was set into the ground near where the stone had been.And in the below the space where the stone had been… 

A hole just wide enough for them to fit into, inside nothing but darkness. 

With a tired sigh, Wynn slid in feet first.Seron watched, eyebrow raised, and gave a final look at the sky above before following.He landed hard, and found himself in total darkness. 

Suddenly, a bright light flared into existence next to him.He shielded his eyes, squinting into the light.He chuckled as he recognized Wynn, from whom the light shone. "Nice trick." 

"Something my father taught me the last time I saw him," Wynn noted, motioning to his arm, which was glowing, like the rest of his body."He would probably teach you a few tricks too, if we could convince him not to turn you into a black spot on the wall." 

Seron nodded.He knew that his powers, while perhaps around the limit of Wynn's, were no match for the much better trained Baro.He ignored the tingling in the back of his mind as he thought of the man.He was used to it; every time he mentioned the man's name, such as when he called Wynn 'son of Baro', some alarm went off in the back of his mind. 

Seron shook his head, returning his mind to their present situation.The two were standing in a narrow corridor, which led slightly downhill into murky darkness.There were no other paths. 

"Some tomb, eh?" Seron remarked.Wynn grimaced, and started forward.Seron stayed close by, for fear of moving too far into the black surrounding them. 

Wynn paused, his expression indicating concentration.Seron started to ask what he was doing, but Wynn raised a finger to his lips, then motioned for Seron to listen.The wizard froze, his ears straining to pick up whatever it was Wynn had sensed.Finally, he noticed it: a slight rustling, and every now and then the sounds of wings beating the air. 

"Keese," whispered Seron, steeling himself.Without warning, one of the bats flew into view, attracted by the light Wynn was emitting.Wynn swiftly drew his sword and sliced the thing in half before it could warn the others.Tiptoeing, the duo made their way further, hoping to avoid a confrontation. 

They hoped in vain.Just as they saw the exit on a platform above them, they wandered too close to the resting place of several Keese.Wynn's blade ended one, and Seron shocked the life from a second, but a third screeched loudly.The men looked to each other with sighs of resignation, and then were swamped. 

A cloud of the black bats swarmed them, biting at their exposed skin and clawing at their armor.Wynn flailed with his weapon, and Seron let his magic fly, but few of the Keese died from those desperate attacks.The two retreated, and the bats let them go, then flew at them again. 

"Cover your eyes!" Wynn ordered.Seron nodded, using his arm to sheild his face, and Wynn raised his hands.A brilliant flash lit the room, and the Keese paused, stunned.Seron gave a battle cry as he lashed out with his magic, frying the bats in clumps.Wynn's sword fell upon the others, and soon the two men were alone in the room. 

Nodding in respect to each other, they made their way up several large stairs to the door they had seen earlier.Wynn pulled on the door, but it stubbornly refused.Finally, after one great tug, it fell open, then crumbled.They moved on into the next room. 

The first thing they noticed was the light in the room.Several large pools of murky, poisonous, green liquid shed the light needed to see by.Fumes strong enough to gag also boiled up from these pits, and Seron resisted to temptation to cover his nose.The next thing they noticed was the exit, far across the room. 

The last thing they noticed was the monsters.

"Blast!ReDeads!" Wynn growled under his breath.He clenched his fists. "I hate ReDeads." 

Seron nodded, fully agreeing.A half dozen of the zombie-like creatures stood still in the room, guards against those foolish enough to trespass.Their blank faces held no sign of life, with their pit-like eyes and jagged slash of a mouth.The beasts had no hair, and their bodies were leathery and cracked. 

"Let's see how they like magic!" Seron cried, his powers arcing out before Wynn could warn the other.With a low, rattling moan, the monster stirred, lifting its horrible face to stare at Seron.A bone-chilling shriek erupted from the toothless mouth.Seron gasped, his gaze caught by the empty eyes.He was paralyzed by fear as the thing reached for him, the hands grasping for his shoulders, the mouth opening wide as it prepared to feed on his life force.Just before the maw closed on his neck, the beast moaned, and its torso fell to the ground, separated from its legs by Wynn's Biggoron sword. 

"Don't look into their eyes!" Wynn instructed. "Blindfold yourself!" 

Seron shook his head. "How do you fight like that?" 

"Listen for their footsteps!" 

Seron nodded, tearing a strip from his cape, giving it to Wynn, then doing the same for himself.Before he placed the blindfold on, he looked to the ground a short distance away, and saw four leathery feet.He looked to the other side and saw three more pairs. "We have trouble!Here they come!" 

The other five ReDeads, alerted by the feeding shriek of their fellow, slowly moved toward the two they considered prey.Seron's magic lashed against the two on his side, but they felt no pain, and kept coming.Wynn slashed with abandon, but the creatures flailed, knocking his sword away from his targets. 

Just as the pair found themselves pinned in the middle of the ring, Seron's rage exploded.His lightning wrapped around one monster, and then another, flinging them across the room.One of the monsters landed in the thick green liquid, and shrieked in pain as the acid melted its skin.It reached the rim, and pulled itself up, but its legs were gone, and with a final moan it slid back into the burning slime.Soon, all of the remaining monsters were across the room, but still came on, hungering for the life of both men. 

"Good idea, bad execution," Wynn remarked. "This time, hold them still, and I'll take them out." 

Seron nodded, and his powers flew outward, seeking the beasts, finally holding one.It moaned loudly as it was pulled right into Wynn's reach.It tried to grab the man even as Wynn sliced it from shoulder to hip. 

One by one, each monster met its fate, and was thrown into the acid.Finished, both men removed their blindfolds and smiled, shaking hands before moving across the room to the door.As they walked through, they were on a narrow path between two pits of green slime.Before them, a massive stone monument was the end of their path.Confused, they looked around, before walking up to the monument.Wynn read the stone as Seron cautiously searched for more monsters. 

"It's about some song, but I don't see anything else that pertains to our quest.What do you think we're supposed to do now?" Wynn inquired. 

"I don't know, but I'm supposing that is a bad thing!" Seron yelled, pointing to the green slime.It was boiling, rumbling loudly as it spilled onto the path leading out.Wynn recoiled, not noticed the quaking beneath his feet.With a loud crack, the floor below them fell away, and both men plummeted into darkness beyond any night. 

When they landed, it was much softer than expected.Confused, they tried to sit up, but found themselves stuck to a net beneath them.With a cry of surprise and fear, Seron realized what the net truly was: a spider's web. 

Seron grunted, his powers dissolving the web around him, then he freed Wynn as well.The two search the room around them, and found themselves in a cave, the only visible exit the hole far above them.Suddenly, they felt another presence, and turned to find Jevax. 

"A tangled net of lies…this is what we create when we keep others in the dark," Jevax remarked, smiling evilly at Seron. "And what a wicked web we weave, when at first we strive to deceive." 

He cackled hysterically, then drew a black shard from a pouch at his side.He pressed it to his forehead, and slowly disappeared, only his eyes and the shard left hanging in the air.Slowly, the eyes closed, then flashed open, now without pupils and shining a wicked red.Without warning, another eye appeared below the shard, and two more on each side.Finally, the shard flashed, and another red eye, much larger than the others, lit up around it. 

It was by the light of the eight eyes that they saw what it was they were to fight.A triangular head held the eyes, and two yellow fangs dripping poison were at the end of the head.Behind the head was the body, bristling with spiky black hair.Jutting from the narrow body were eight legs, each ending in a wicked claw.The entire monster was black, save the fangs and the eyes, and it came up to Wynn's chest in height.It chittered wetly, and moved toward the two shocked men. 

It tried to bite Wynn, but the hero struck it fiercely with his sword.The blade didn't cut the creature, but seemed to anger it.It lunged for Seron, who sent his lightning its way.The electricity skittered over the black body and legs as the monster collapsed, eyes rolling.Wynn attacked, but his sword never could penetrate. 

Finally regaining its senses, the beast stood.It casually knocked Wynn's sword away, then stabbed at the hero, throwing him to the side.One claw nearly pierced the armor to his skin, and Wynn winced. 

Seron tried to zap the monster once again, but the arachnid retreated, staring at him, sizing him up.Suddenly, it raised its head, and a string of web shot out of its mouth, binding Seron's legs to the floor.The wizard groaned in disgust, and used his magic to free himself.When he looked back up, he noticed the monster was now much closer. 

The spider used its front legs to knock Seron's arms to the side, then reared back.Seron was pinned against the wall, and couldn't move.The horror bent nearly completely backwards, preparing to stab its venomous fangs into Seron's heart.The wizard could only watch in fear. 

To his surprise, he was saved just in time.As the spider started to attack, it noticed the other man leap into the air behind it, his sword held above his head.Boosted by his magic, Wynn soared above the monster, which watched him as it stared straight up.Suddenly, Wynn dropped, his blade stabbing down into the largest eye.It shrieked in agony, dropping to the ground.The other seven eyes winked out one by one. 

Both sighed in relief, Seron grasping at his racing heart.The dead spider's body began to hiss, and the head and legs slowly melted.Both watched with trepidation as they noticed the body remained, and was beginning to swell.Their caution quickly began disgust as the abdomen exploded. 

"I did _not_ want to see that!" Seron groaned, watching as eight forms, each about the size of a man's head, emerged from the body.The smaller spiders chirped in unison, each looking around.All were identical to their parent, with two differences: the legs were far shorter, but just as deadly, and each only bore one eye. 

The two men backed away, moving apart.With a loud chirp, a group of four spiders headed for each man.Wynn held his sword threateningly, but the arachnids came on anyways.Seron lashed out with his magic, but the lightning didn't even faze the monsters. 

Simultaneously, the spiders attacked.Both adventurers found themselves fighting off all four at once, knocking away the creatures, but they would always come back.No attack so much as hurt the little beasts, and it was obvious they were losing. 

Wynn finally threw three to the side.The last prepared to pounce on him, but he drew back and booted the thing across the room, sending it flying halfway to the distant roof.It landed, and was still.The other three came on again, but he was ready. 

Seron was having less success.One spider was caught under his foot, but the others slashed at his arms and face.He grabbed one, and used it to bat another away.The fourth leapt at his face, but he caught it, the eye staring into his palm.He growled, his magic burning into the sole eye.The creature dropped, shriveling in pain and rolling onto its back, the dagger-sharp legs pointing skyward. 

The other two came at him.He blasted one in the eye with a bolt before it could reach him, but the other latched onto his chest.He knocked it away.It flipped back onto its feet, and started forward, but a blast finished it. 

The last squirmed out from under his foot, and jumped upward, to his chest.He looked down, trying to knock it away.It took that opportunity to jump onto his face, and bent back, fangs ready to plunge into his skull.Seron desperately grabbed the front two legs, and threw it away.It landed eye-first on the sharp legs of its deceased sibling. 

Wynn had already skewered one on his weapon.He batted another away, then threw the third straight up.It rotated, finally looking down as it fell.The eye blinked once before it landed on the tip of the sword.The last walked up to Wynn's feet and glanced up to him, before the blade stabbed downward. 

The hero and wizard walked over to each other, looking around cautiously.No threat was obvious, but, then again, the same could be said for the shard.Questioning, they faced each other, when a shriek of horror, anger, and pain answered their unasked question. 

The last little spider, the one Wynn had drop-kicked across the room, sat staring at them, trembling in rage.The sole eye it possessed flashed scarlet, and the corpses of its siblings and what remained of its parent raised into the air, and flew over to the last of their kind.The remains orbited the small monster, which screeched defiantly.The team of two watched as the dead bodies flew up to the final beast, then vanished, the monster growing larger and larger, until finally all were gone.It screamed one last time, and then the change began. 

The sharp legs grew longer, but thinned, the ends soon becoming oblique triangles as sharp as swords.It now stood as tall as Wynn.The chubby body also reformed, becoming angular.The head smoothed, the red eyes narrowing.The yellow fangs grew longer, but not as wide, and became bone-white.A black armor covered the entire body, and there was no flaw, no weakness or marring, save the single eye. 

"Welcome to my parlor…" Seron mumbled.The monster looked between the two, and shrieked, the sound agonizingly high.Both had to cover their ears, and the arachnid took that opportunity to attack. 

It drove Wynn back towards the wall, its two front claws stabbing and slicing, Wynn barely able to deflect the attacks.He successfully parried all the attacks for several moments, until one slash got past his guard and through his armor.Wynn winced as he looked down, feeling the sting of the shallow cut.The spider seemed to snicker, and Wynn roared in anger, retaliating with an overhead slash that pierced the eye. 

However, the monster didn't die; it merely retreated, screeching in pain and covering the eye with its front claws. "Hey, Legs!" Seron crowed. "Or should I call you Blind?" 

The beast whirled, eye glowing with hate.It charged at Seron, claws slashing at head level.Seron back-stepped, casting his magic, but it had no effect.Wynn jumped in front of Seron, blocking a slice that would have decapitated his partner, and fought back.He succeeded in knocking the blade-like arms away, but the monster lunged, and the needle-sharp fangs pierced his shoulder.Wynn wailed in agony, falling to the floor.Poison leaked from his wound. 

Before the creature could attack him further, Seron intervened.Lightning attached to the hind legs and pulled it away from the hero.The monster turned, facing Seron, who ran, trying to lure it away from Wynn.It didn't take the bait, instead turning back and charging, intending to impale Wynn on all of its feet. 

Just before it reached the fallen man, lightning again wrapped around its legs, binding all but the front two together.It fell, the two free legs landing on both sides of Wynn.It tried to bring them together, but Seron caught them too, pulling them up and back. 

Wynn stood weakly, stumbling as he raised his sword.Immobile, the spider watched in fear.The poisoned hero stabbed his blade down, through the eye and head, striking the floor.The beast struggled, trying to free the weapon imbedded in its eye, but it was no use.Grunting with the effort, Wynn twisted the blade. 

The beast screeched in mortal pain, trembling, then going still.Wynn freed his blade, and swung it one last time before sheathing it.He then fell unconscious to the floor.The monster slowly dissolved, except for the eye, which merely vanished, exposing the shard.Seron stooped to pick up the black shard, then moved over to his partner, and the world turned white. 

When they could see again, they were outside, on the Triforce symbol in front of the tomb entrance.Seron looked down to Wynn, and then up to the sky.Another flash of energy, a brilliant bolt, struck the tomb entrance.The chunks of stone that had been the gravestone flew together, and when the light vanished, the stone was whole again. 

"Nice weather we're having, huh?" came the pained whisper from the ground.Seron looked at Wynn, shaking his head. 

"What am I going to do with you?" Seron asked, worried.Wynn was pale, and sweating.Seron bent over, picking Wynn up, letting him lean on his shoulder as they moved toward town. 

"Cucco Lady…healer…" moaned Wynn, and then he was out again. 

Seron nodded, and pulled the other man onward.Above them, the sky cleared as abruptly as it had darkened.As the sun began to fall, there wasn't a cloud in sight. 

****** 

Seron rapped on the door of the Cucco Lady, holding Wynn up, but barely.The man was beginning to twitch and thrash as the poison wreaked havoc on his systems.He was anxious to get his former rival help, and was happy to see the door of the house open.That soon changed. 

As he saw the girl standing there, he realized two things.One, this girl was Jier's girlfriend.Two, he had killed Jier, and everyone, including her, knew it.Seron didn't have time to curse his luck.His eyes widened as he saw her fist hurtle at him, and then rolled back into his head. 

****** 

"Pbbt!Ha!Great monster, really!Thumbs up, Jay!" Fami taunted. 

"Looks like your spider got squashed," Kiara remarked, clapping. 

Jevax's eyes didn't shift, his gaze straight forward, looking at nothing at all.His hands clenched, gripping tightly the armrests of the throne, and his face was quickly becoming an unhealthy shade of red.Meanwhile, the two girls continued their assault of applause. 

"Bravo!Bravo!" 

"Encore!Oh, wait, this IS the encore!" 

"ENOUGH!" Jevax bellowed, throwing himself to his feet. "This game is OVER!They may have killed my Death Weaver, but I'll return the favor!First, their little pet, then their friends, then YOU!, and then I'll slay them!" Jevax screamed, his eyes bulging out of his head. 

His response was the rather wet sound of two tongues being thrust in his direction simultaneously. 

"Would you prefer I started with you?" Jevax yelled, now crimson.He looked ready to literally explode. 

"Ah, calm down, Mr. 'Veins-popping-out-of-head'.Just because Seron cleaned the floor with your little bug doesn't mean you need to go and-" Kiara remarked, smirking. 

"Ha!" Jevax interrupted. "Your precious Seron wouldn't have stood a chance if that fool Wynn hadn't jumped in front of him!Why he would do such a thing, I will never know!" Fami found herself nodding in agreement. 

Kiara grimaced. "Maybe because of the times Seron has saved his life!"

"Like?" 

Kiara faltered, and Jevax chuckled. "Face it, that wizard scum is worthless.If Wynn didn't tag along to save him, he'd be long dead by now."The dark man waved his hands resignedly. "I guess that's the price Wynn pays for being a hero." 

He gave a surreptitious glance to Fami.The girl was looking down, her face hidden by shadows.She knew the price Wynn was willing to pay for his friends, and for no apparent reason Seron was now included in that list."Who will Seron have to save him after that poison kills Wynn?" 

Fami lunged to the end of her chains. "Wynn won't be killed that easily!It takes more than a little poison to keep him down!" 

"Fool," Jevax whispered, turning away.Kiara, however, wasn't willing to be ignored. 

"You are the fool!You think you are so powerful, but you've tried to kill them three times, and you've _failed_!Failed miserably!" 

Jevax whirled, fire in his eyes. "Argh!Is that so?Are you so determined to stand up for that weakling?" Kiara's head snapped to the side, her cheek red, as Jevax backhanded her viscously. "You mock me, but look at yourself!You allow your heart to be stolen by that fiend, that lowly crawling shade of a man, and you mock _me_?!" His eyes glowed ominously. "Well, let me remedy the situation!I shall steal his heart for you in return for the one he took from you!" 

Before the man, a small portal appeared.The girls could see Seron, lying forgotten on the floor of the Cucco Lady's house as the woman bustled about, desperately trying to save the life of Wynn.The wizard was still unconscious from the woman's punch, and didn't move. 

Suddenly, a taloned hand, made of shadows and darkness, appeared over the man.It slowly descended as Jevax grinned manically, his outstretched hand flexing as he prepared to pluck the heart out of Seron's chest.Fami watched in fear, unable to move, paralyzed by the sight of Jevax's power.The dark man laughed, and the hand opened, falling down, ready to rip the life of Seron away- 

And then Jevax was thrown to the side, the hand disappearing.Jevax landed hard on the floor of the cave, clutching at his own heart in pain, the tunic burnt away and the skin underneath scorched.Kiara stood with fury in her eyes, her hands crackling with the remaining energy from the bolt she had just launched.Jevax stared with disbelief as lightning danced over her arms, shattering the chains that held her. 

So shocked was he, his control over the magic in the room wavered.Vines erupted from the floor, binding his hands, wrenching his arms behind his back.Kiara pointed to Fami's chains, and lightning flew, freeing the other girl.Together, they walked forward, eyes boring into those of Jevax with deadly malice. 

Jevax roared in fury, struggling to free himself, but Kiara let her new-found magic fly, and Fami lashed at the wizard with her vines.The dark man fell back, sagging, unable to fight, and the girls continued their assault.After several moments, the fighting ceased, and Jevax was still. 

Fami looked to the other girl. "Let's free the others, and go." 

Kiara nodded. "Right." 

They moved towards the crystals, the limp figure of Jevax forgotten.However, the dark wizard wasn't dead, and wasn't willing to be forgotten so easily.With an inhuman scream, he threw himself forward, pulling at the vines, thrashing and tearing at his bindings.Fami summoned more to hold him, but he flared with dark energy, and the plants withered, dying and shriveling to nothingness.And then, Jevax was free. 

The girls turned to face him, ready to attack, but he was on them before they could even think to move.An iron fist slammed into Kiara's chin, and her feet were swept from beneath her.In the next instant, a booted foot found Fami's stomach, and she closed her eyes in pain, sparing herself the sight of the knee headed for her face.Both girls crumpled to the ground, but Jevax continued his assault, kicking them, striking them, throwing them.They could do nothing but try to sheild themselves and pray it would end. 

All too soon, it did end.Seemingly without any effort, Jevax grabbed both adventurers by the throats and lifted them high into the air, above his head.They flailed, but he held them without flinching.Their faces quickly turned purple as they were denied air, and darkness hovered at the edges of their sight. 

Just as death became certain, Jevax relaxed slightly enough for them to gasp for a single breath.In a single motion, Jevax threw Fami to the side, where she struck a wall and fell, not moving.Kiara's eyes widened as Jevax lowered her to eye level.She was struck by fear, and tried to use her magic, but Jevax's presence ended that like his hand choked off her air.She could do nothing but stare into his eyes, which glowed an evil, soulless red with hatred. 

Suddenly, he began to laugh.It was not a mirthful laugh, nor one of sarcasm or derision, but that of one totally and irredeemably insane.The eyes flashed.Kiara froze, unable to move as she floated away from Jevax.The world turned white around her, and she knew no more. 

Fami stirred, looking around.Floating towards the distant wall was a pure white crystal like all the others, and Kiara was entombed inside.And standing between Fami and the crystal was the sharp form of Jevax, arms crossed, eyes ablaze.Fami watched as a shadowy form drifted forward, but Jevax didn't budge.She watched the shadow Jevax come, fear and defiance in her eyes.She was all alone. 

****** 

"He's coming to." 

"Groan…" 

"About time, too." 

"Go easy on him.Knowing you, you probably decked him pretty good." 

Seron shook his head, trying desperately to clear it.He weakly opened his eyes, looking upwards at the two blurry figures standing in front of him.He groaned again, closing his eyes, trying desperately to sink back into unconsciousness, hopefully without help this time, but one of the two blurred figures wasn't willing to let him. 

"Huh-unh, you aren't getting off so easily!" crowed one voice cheerfully.A hand shook him gently, and Seron promised himself that he would find and kill the owner of the hand whenever he woke up.The person in question, however, had no fear. "Now who's getting the rude awakening?" 

Seron mentally questioned the sanity of the speaker.He tried covering his head with his arms, but found them strangely unresponsive.Instead, he chose to turn his head away, and try to roll over.Didn't work.Seron was starting to get seriously annoyed as he waited for his body to decide to work. 

"He's still under the influence of those herbs I gave him after I knocked him out, to make sure he stayed out of the way while I took care of you.He's probably partially conscious, but he won't be able to move for several moments." 

"So he probably can hear every word we're saying, huh?" asked the first voice.After the second, a female, probably nodded, the first man went on. "This could be fun.Hey, Seron, do you mind if I let Chirp wear your cape for a while?"Seron would have glared at the man, if possible. "Or how about I just invite all the Gerudos over here to visit?" 

Seron twitched.Dying was starting to look better and better. 

"Y'know, that definitely would've got a reaction.That stuff you gave him must have been pretty powerful." 

"Well…I did give him a bit much…" 

"Accidentally, I'm sure." 

Seron noticed an unpleasant tingling beginning to spread through his body.He tried to move, and felt a finger twitch. "He's coming out of it." 

"We don't have all night, pal.Wake up!" 

Seron realized that he had no choice, and gave up.One eye opened, and he looked up at the two expectant faces staring down at him.One was that of an annoyingly cheery Wynn, who should have been comatose, but didn't seem to notice.The other was his attacker, the red-headed girl that had punched him when he had brought Wynn to her. 

"Good morning, or should I say, evening?" Wynn exclaimed, smiling down at Seron.The wizard rewarded him with a heart-felt glower. 

"Get up and move around.It will help you regain feeling, and wake you up," the Cucco Lady ordered.Seron looked at the girl.She was slightly shorter than Wynn, and thin.She had bright blue eyes and an angled face, topped with red bangs, the rest of her hair coming down to her shoulders.She wore plain, simple clothes, but she was still attractive…in some way, she reminded Seron of Kiara.At first glance, the two were almost opposites.Kiara was shorter, and blonde.They dressed differently, and the Cucco Lady's features were far more narrow than Kiara's, but there was something in her eyes, some spirit or will, that spoke of the other girl. 

Seron forced himself to stand, wobbling weakly, but supported by Wynn.He walked a few steps, then turned to look back at the other two. "O.K., now, tell me.Why are you up and about?Shouldn't you be in bed?And why am I still alive?From the look she gave me…" Seron questioned, noticing the woman was giving him a similar glare at that moment. 

"To answer your first question, I have been in bed.The Cucco Lady's medicines work fast, but it still took me a day to shake off the poison.And, the reason you're not dead either is that the Cucco Lady decided not to kill you until she found why you had brought me to her.She was able to surmise what had happened from my wound, and knew exactly what to do." 

"How long have I been asleep?!" 

"A day.She gave you some herbs that kept you asleep, while I was healing.I just woke up from my little poison-induced nap myself." 

"Lovely.But, I think now's the time to be telling her why not to kill me, because she looks ready to do it." 

Wynn crossed his arms. "Anju, let him be." 

She gave the man a look more deadly than the one she had been directing at Seron. "Wynn!" 

Wynn looked her in the eye. "You know I'd never use your real name around anyone I wouldn't trust with both our lives, since you only tell it to those closest to you.Well, I've decided that I would trust Seron with my life.He saved me from that thing!If it hadn't been for him, then I would be dead." 

The Cucco Lady gave him a fierce glare, but it seemed softened. "Yeah, well, he saved your life, but he ended Jier's!" 

Seron cut in. "Wynn, let me have my say." He turned to the woman, who watched him with distrust.He took a deep breath, considering carefully his next words.He found himself looking to the floor, and wrenched his gaze upwards, meeting the eyes of the Cucco Lady.He swallowed, and began. 

"What you say is true.I killed Jier.And I've done worse deeds.I've been responsible for destruction, and for pain to many, many people.Two of those people are in this room.I've hurt you, and others beyond count, more than I can ever atone for.For the past year, nearly two, I have been irredeemably evil, and as I look back I see no reason that I shouldn't be killed where I stand." 

Seron shook his head, his fists clutching.The man trembled in rage, its target his own soul.He tried to turn, to show them his back, to deny them the sight of his torment, but he could not.These people had the right to see what he had become, and who he was becoming, more than any.The one woman he had cost the most, and the man he had sought to kill, or be killed by, since the moment he remembered existing.They were to be his judges before all. 

"I don't want to die.I don't want to go through what I've made others to.I may deserve it, but I do not wish it.I want a chance to live, to make up for what I've done, to be normal.Maybe what I want is impossible, maybe not.But by Nayru, by Farore, by Din, I swear from this day I shall try!"His fist arced down, slamming into his other hand.His eyes were lit by fiery emotion, and both witnesses could tell the feeling in his words were real. 

"I hereby discard who I was, what I was.I do not deny it, nor will I forget it.But like a disease, one to which I hope in vain to be immune; it has left me, and I will never welcome its return.All that is left to do is to ask for forgiveness…and try to forgive myself."Seron fell to his knees, his eyes hidden, his body tensed. 

Wynn and the Cucco Lady shared a look.Wynn nodded, almost imperceptibly.The other hesitated, her eyes tortured, but finally returned the gesture.Wynn turned his gaze on the fallen Seron, but said nothing.His face showed a whirlwind of emotion, but his movements were smooth, graceful.He stepped forward, standing before Seron.Without any pause, he reached behind him, and, with a soft _schwing_, his blade was freed of its sheath. 

Seron looked up, and found Wynn's eyes cold, remorseless.The hero raised the blade, the tip still, not wavering in the least.Wynn met Seron's eyes, and shook his head. 

"You wasted your second chance.For Seron, evil wizard, Hyrule's dark cloud, there will be no third."Seron's expression fell, his face paling, and his gaze fell to the floor, before he closed his eyes. "But for Seron, hero of the future, friend and the light the land needs in its darkest hour, this is only the first." 

Seron's jaw dropped, and he glanced back up to the other man, disbelieving.Wynn nodded solemnly, and Seron climbed to his feet.Wynn returned his sword to its home, and then extended a hand.Seron gaped at it, before taking it and shaking it strongly. 

****** 

(Death…death is all around.Where am I?) 

_Welcome to my garden_. 

Fami glared at the rapidly appearing figure of Jevax, the only visible object in the blackness surrounding her.The villain was grinning sardonically, and gave her a slight nod.She tensed, ready to lash out at her foe, but something in his expression made her pause. 

Suddenly, the world began to appear around her.As everything faded into existence, she saw that she was standing in a garden, just as Jevax had said.Beautiful flowers sprang into existence, birds chirped peacefully, a gentle breeze caused the branches of the tall, majestic trees to sway.The Kokiri girl gasped as she saw the natural paradise, not believing her eyes. 

_Welcome to my garden_…_of evil_. 

Fami cried out in dismay.Without warning or cause, the utopia around her dissolved, mutating from a heavenly garden to a hellish wasteland.The flowers wilted and collapsed, the glamorous petals blackening.The singing robins were replaced by the obnoxious cries of crows and other scavenging birds.The breeze became a fierce gust, throwing sand into her eyes.The trees groaned as they collapsed, rotting as they fell. 

(You…what do you want?I won't betray my friends, I won't help you!Leave me alone!) 

Jevax laughed hilariously. _My dear_, _I don't want your help_!His eyes glowed an ominous red._I want you to bleed_! 

Fami stepped back, suddenly realizing her powers would be of no use here. (What?Why are you doing this?You are the one that attacked us!We didn't even know you existed until you trying to kill us!) 

The red eyes narrowed. _Amazing how little you know about me_, _when it was your blood that ruined my father's life_!_Your whimpering dog of a parent that ended our hopes for glory_!A single accusing finger stabbed toward Fami._If it wasn't for you and your family_, _then I would be ruling both this world and Alteria_! 

(What are you talking about?) Fami cried. (I never knew my parents, and I had never seen you before-) 

_I don't care_!Jevax screamed, taking a step forward._I'll kill you_, _and then the two fools that think they can stand in my way_, _and I will do what my father could not_, _thanks to yours_! 

Fami took a step back as Jevax advanced.She looked into the hate-filled expression, realizing that Jevax had waited a long time for this.She shook her head, knowing he would see her destroyed.She didn't stand a chance against his power.

Fami stopped, shaking her head to clear it, breaking the eye contact with Jevax.Abruptly, she felt her fear vanish.She looked back at the man, her face set in a scowl.No, he wouldn't control her emotions like that! 

The fiend laughed. _I had wanted to see you beg_, _even if it meant making you do it by controlling your fear_._But_, _this just means I'll have to do it the hard way_! 

Fami sneered back at her enemy. (You talk too much!) 

Jevax smiled calmly, a satisfied expression on his twisted face. _Very well_._Have it your way_. 

Fami prepared herself for his attack, but he didn't move.Instead, she heard a rustling behind her.She turned, shocked to see a wall of gnarled, thorny vines moving her way with alarming speed.She tried her magic, but found it disobedient.As she dove out of the way of the briars, she could her Jevax's mocking laughter. 

Fami ran, as much from the vines as from the sound of Jevax's amusement that still echoed in her ears.She ran without knowing where, without any hope of finding safety, just fleeing.She was so intent on escaping, she failed to notice the ground rumbling beneath her feet.She gasped as a massive root, wider than she and colored a sickening green, burst from the earth, throwing her down and nearly smashing her beneath its bulk.She scrambled to her feet, again on the run. 

Without warning, vines exploded into being, slashing at her, scratching her arms, face.She threw herself down as on lashed at her neck in a blow that would have decapitated her, and instead sliced another vine.The wounded plant fell back, the clipped vine falling to the dirt and hardening, soon looking as if it were made of stone.Fami dodged as another vine attacked her, grabbing the surprisingly heavy stick and using it to beat away the mutated plants. 

Fami ran for what felt an eternity, the massive roots bursting out of the ground to crush her and the vines lashing, attacks without end.All the while, Fami could still hear Jevax cackling.Even flowers, a dark blue in color, snapped at her.Fami avoided the petals, which now could pass for jaws, and clubbed the plant, which she recognized as an especially aggressive Deku Baba. 

Gasping for breath, she finally collapsed, her muscles unwilling to move any more.She froze as a boot suddenly planted itself near her face._Had enough_, _seed of my victory_? 

Fami groaned. (I can't beat him,) she thought.(Without my magic…) 

(_You never give up_, _do you_, _Jevax_?) 

_YOU_! 

Fami weakly raised her head, hope blossoming in her.Could it be?Jier? 

Jier did stand there, beside Tane and Shezarah.All three looked to Jevax with grim determination, ready for battle.Jevax snarled at the trio, but they paid him no mind, instead taking a step forward.The wizard retreated a few steps, his hands tensing into claws. 

(_You must not give up_, _Fami_!_This is your fight_!) 

(_You can't let him win this_!) 

Fami nodded, a new strength filling her.She pushed herself up from the ground, standing straight up, her chin set as she faced Jevax.The villain seemed more annoyed and amused than frightened, but Fami wouldn't allow that to stop her.She took a step forward, and then another, walking toward her foe without hesitation.Jevax sneered at her, and waved a hand, unconcerned. 

Vines flew from the ground, zooming at Fami with deadly intent, but just before striking her, they blackened and withered.Soon, nothing remained of the vines.In their place grew flowers, brilliant hues and without a sign of illness.Jevax laughed, stepping back.Fami felt the ground quake beneath her feet, but paid it no mind, instead continuing forward.Jevax gaped as, instead of the diseased root he had summoned, a small tree grew out of the ground behind Fami.The girl walked on, Jevax nearly stumbling over his feet as he retreated. 

_Enough_! Jevax bellowed, his face flushed with anger as he looked around, his wasteland now again a paradise.All that he had destroyed had regrown,beauty blossoming where all had been hideous. _You will not defy me_! 

Fami frowned as black flames fell upon the plants, burning them into nothingness, not even ashes left where the fires roared.Jevax smirked as he set to destroying once again, determined to have control.Fami, however, had other ideas. 

Jevax gasped as his flames disappeared without warning.Just as suddenly, the flora reappeared even more beautiful than before.Jevax's jaw dropped, and he shook his head in disbelief. _You can't_… 

(I did,) Fami declared, her voice cold.(You no longer have control here.Leave now, or you will be forced to.) 

_No one commands me_! Jevax screamed, his eyes burning red. _You will pay_, _you insolent whelp_!Trembling with fury, he raised a hand, pointing his palm at her.A beam of darkness shot forth, aimed for her heart. 

Fami didn't respond to his shout, instead raising her own hand.A similar beam of light shot forth, striking Jevax's halfway between the combatants.The two beams warred, moving closer to one, then the other.Jevax grunted, sweat streaming down his face, as the beams finally began to fall in his direction. 

With a final roar, Jevax let a wave of energy explode from him, then vanished before the earlier blasts could strike him.Fami cried out as the wave struck her, knocking to the ground, where she did not stir.Around her, the flowers, the trees, the very earth, began to vanish, leaving her floating in nothingness. And still she did not move. 

****** 

"Jevax?" 

The wizard slowly opened his eyes, the pain of his failure filling him.He hadn't even managed to destroy Fami, whom he had believed to be the weakest.How much hope was there for him if he could not kill even her? 

"Are you awake?" 

Well, time for a new approach, Jevax concluded.Perhaps a gentler touch was needed.Kiara would be immune to his charms, certainly.And, that left only one choice. 

"Please wake up!" 

Jevax smiled.He looked at Bera, the gaze of a predator sizing up prey.One member of that family had proved easy…why not try for two? 

He laughed as he looked to the blue crystal, the cackle of a madman.All too easy.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7 CHAPTER 7 

"So, Seron, what do you want to do first now that you're a good guy?" Wynn asked the other, mirth obvious in his voice.Seron smiled broadly, walking over to a chair and plopping down.He chuckled as his stomach roared, letting everyone in the room know the answer to the question.

"I'll fix some food for you two.You've been out so long, you're both probably half-starved," the Cucco Lady noted, giving them a drawn smile.She moved away from the pair, busying herself with finding something to feed them.

Wynn walked over to Seron, pulling out a chair and sitting.His stomach echoed Seron's, and both men chuckled.Wynn relaxed, settling back into the chair, and nodded to Seron. "So, now what?"

Seron smiled slightly, scratching his head. "Now, we have to talk.There are some things we have to get out of the way…before we can work together."

The brown-haired hero nodded. "I think we owe each other a few explanations.There have been a few…misunderstandings, a few fights over nothing, and the sooner we settle them and put them behind us, the sooner we can move on to our work."

"I believe I should start," Seron announced. "After all, I know about you, who you are, where you came from.You don't know the same about me." Seron noticed the Cucco Lady tense over Wynn shoulder.She continued working, but it was certain she would try her best to hear every word he said.He didn't care, but apparently she thought it necessary to pretend not to overhear."I'm sorry to say, however, there's a good reason for that."

"And that is?" Wynn asked, leaning forward.

Seron suddenly found it necessary to study the table, his gaze shying from Wynn's. "The reason you don't know much about me is because _I_ don't know much about me."

"Huh?" Wynn was bewildered. "What do you mean?Surely you know more about yourself than you do about me!"

Seron shook his head woefully. "I'm afraid I don't.As a matter of fact, I know next to nothing.As far as I know, I didn't even exist until over two years ago."

Even the Cucco Lady turned to look at him after that. Wynn scratched his head. "You don't remember anything before that?"

Seron sighed. "That was when I…woke up.The first thing I ever saw was…you.I remember seeing you, and hearing Icarnos talk to me…saying something about you being my…my equal."

Wynn sat back. "Why would he say that?He was under Ganon's control then, wasn't he?"

"Yes, he was.And I was under his.He promised to teach me about my powers, about who I was, if I could capture you.If I could bring you to him, then I would be one of the most powerful men in the world.He promised a lot of things," Seron laughed wryly.

"Why was I so important?" Wynn asked.

Seron shook his head. "He talked about things, but I couldn't understand.He always rambled about the power of the crystals, and the descendants of the greatest wizard.Whenever I asked him about it, he got angry, too angry to talk.He was…unstable."

Wynn nodded. "My father explained to me what he could about Icarnos's condition.When the castle fell, Icarnos tried to protect the king.The normal soldiers didn't stand a chance, between Ganon's dark powers and the mercenaries Ganon had hired or forced to help him.Icarnos held them off long enough for the princess to escape, but he didn't stand a chance against Ganon himself.Instead of killing him, Ganon twisted him to his side, using him as a lackey.It was the conflict between his good side and Ganon's influence that drove him insane."

Seron grimaced, shaking his head. "That, I can understand.When I was exposed to Ganon's power, when he resurrected me…" Seron shuddered violently.

Wynn fully agreed with Seron's fear and disgust of Ganon's magics.He had seen the results in Jier, whom he had been forced to battle.Icarnos, almost possessed by Ganon, had brought the two men back from the dead, twisting them.Jier had become the Assassin, and he had barely been able to return to them.

Seron continued his tale. "I don't know anything about my past, who I was, even if I existed.I sometimes get…glimpses, of places, people.I see a dark man, with a mustache…I think he's my father, or he was.He's dead."

Wynn scratched his head. "How do you know?"

Seron looked at him, his eyes wide. "I saw him die.In my dreams, I have seen him die a dozen times…he's always asking me to avenge him.He wants me to kill the man that killed him…" Seron's eyes were staring, unblinking. "I just…I just can't…I can't remember!"

"It's O.K., Seron," Wynn said soothingly. "I'll help you find the answers you need.I'm sure father, or Icarnos, has some of them.We'll ask them."

Seron nodded, obviously relieved. "After we catch Jevax."

Wynn agreed. "I have a few things to apologize for, I realize now.Like my actions when I thought you were responsible for my friends' disappearance.I jumped to the conclusion you were to blame."

Seron shook his head. "It isn't your fault.Anyways, after how I reacted when you were with Kiara, I am more to blame for your reaction than you say."

Wynn nodded. "Kiara…you really care for her, don't you?"

Seron looked away, swallowing loudly. "She means…a lot to me.She was there for me, the only person that has ever been there.I've always been alone, besides Chirp, and he barely counts.She cared enough to heal me after the windmill, and after I dragged myself to her when I survived the cave collapse.I still don't know how I lived through that…I just knew that I couldn't die while Kiara still thought that I had used her."

Seron looked back to Wynn.Standing close behind him was the Cucco Lady.Seron was still having trouble thinking of her as Anju.The girl was staring at him, her eyes questioning. "Kiara?" she questioned, her expression doubtful.Seron nodded slowly, and Anju sighed. "So, you're the reason she's been walking around like she has her head in a bowl.I had figured it was because of a man, but you?I would never have believed it."

Seron smiled slightly. "I take it you know her well?"

Anju sniffed. "Know her well?We've been friends since we were too young to see over the counter at her father's shop."

"Really?Did she just recently move to Hyrule Marketplace?"

The girl nodded, her smile ironic. "She lived here after the town was destroyed by Ganon.I knew her before then, however."

"Oh?"

Anju chuckled, shaking her head. "That's a story for another day.Anyways, how did you two meet?"

Seron's grin grew as his eyes took on a far-away look. "It all started with a broom…"

Wynn smiled slightly as he listened to the two talk.He was more than pleased that Seron had joined his side, but still he was troubled.Seron's past played a part…but it wasn't all.Something was troubling him, something he couldn't put his finger on.A darkness hovering at the back of his mind, menacing but not close enough to know what action to take.

He shook his head, forcing it from his mind.It was probably nothing.He made himself smile, and leaned forward, listening again to his friends.It was a time for celebration, not worry.That would come later.

******

"I want to stay with you!"

Jevax sneered, facing the girl. "Go!I must take care of this myself!They don't stand a chance against me."

Bera shook her head. "But they are trying to invade!Don't you think they are sending an army?"

Jevax turned from her. "This is a scouting party.The Alterians are aggressive, but not fools.They would not throw away men in a blind attack."

"But…"

"GO!" Jevax bellowed, his eyes burning red.The Zora cried out as a portal appeared behind her, and a shove from his magic sent her tumbling into it.It closed immediately, and Jevax looked away.She didn't matter now; she was out of his way.

He glared at the thin beam out crackling magic hovering in the air before him.It writhed and twisted as the magic-users tried to force their way into the world of Hyrule.It wouldn't be long before they came.It wouldn't be long before they ruptured the barriers.

Jevax smiled, from ear to ear, as the wind gusted over him.It wouldn't be long before they died.

He gave a glance to the surroundings.Death Mountain Trail was black at this time, even with morning rapidly approaching, the ground shielded from the light by the bulk of the mountain.If the ground here was dark, then a few paces away, where the side dropped to a sheer cliff with no ground visible below in the best light, was perfection.No one would ever notice the bodies if he threw them there.No need for the Gorons to get curious and explore the mountain to try and find the killer; by his luck, the morons would stumble onto his lair.

Impatiently, Jevax tapped his foot on the stone beneath him.How long would it take the incompetents to open the bloody thing?In Krite's day, a Doorway could be open in minutes; here, the disruption had taken hours.Had the Alterian skill degraded so after the fall of the Great Fortress?Had the Verr and the Dark Crystal been the last sparkle before the magic-users fizzled?

His thoughts were cut off as a particularly violent crackle erupted from the forming Doorway.He stepped back, fading into the shadows, only the glint from his eyes visible in the darkness.It was time.

The struggling tendril of power widened, growing until it was as large as a man.For a brief instant, Jevax could see through the Doorway, into what appeared to be a room in the Hall of Alteria, judging by the stone walls and floor, as well as the bearded men standing nearby.His view was blocked as a black-clad man, and then another, hurtled through the portal.The second one adjusted the mask he wore, identical to the one on the other and concealing his entire face.Both men were broad of shoulder and had thick, muscular arms, but that did not worry Jevax; it was the fact they would have magic that was slightly troublesome.A third man, unmasked and clothed in rough furs and a dirty cloak, leaped through.He glanced around him with a sneer, before placing a small black stone at the opening of the portal.The Doorway vanished, cloaked by the powers of the stone, but still open for when the men would return.

Jevax allowed himself a feral grin. If the Holding Stone was destroyed, the Doorway would be closed, and all the energy the magic-users had expended would go to waste.It would be many days before they would be able to try again, at the least, if the journals his father had left were accurate.As for the scouting party…they would have to be dealt with first.

"So, this is Hyrule?" growled the unmasked man gruffly, a permanent sneer on his face.He stroked a tangled beard. "This isn't quite what I had expected."

"It seems the rumors that the very ground itself is composed of gold here were false," mused one man, the taller of the two masked scouts.

"You buffoon!Of course that was a lie!"

The other man shook his head slowly. "Sir, perhaps it would be wise not to shout.You may attract the attention of monsters or-"

"I KNOW THAT!" bellowed the man, obviously the commander. "Idiots!Get to scouting; we don't have time to waste.The High Council wants our first report before dawn tomorrow!"

"Yes, sir," chorused the two troops, before turning away.The superior glowered at them, then turned away.Jevax had to force himself not to chuckle; his task was going to be far too easy.Almost too easy to enjoy.

The wizard tensed as the first scout stepped near the cliffs, peering over with a cautious eye.The opportunity was far too great to pass.Sprinting from his shadowed hiding place, he pounced at the foolish Alterian.All three men whirled, hearing the fast steps, but Jevax's target wasn't swift enough.The wizard planted a fierce kick on the man's chest, and with a surprised howl the man was thrust off the cliff to his death.

Jevax pivoted, completing the movement that had begun with the kick.His staff was ready as the second scout sent a blast of black lightning his way, and the bolt was reflected back at its caster.The magic struck the man near the heart, Jevax noted with satisfaction, and the injured man screamed in pain as he fell, his black tunic sizzling and smoking.

The attack came before he was ready.Jevax grunted as gale-force winds tried to throw him the way the first man had gone.He leapt into the air, above the winds, and towards his opponent.The man levitated two rocks, as large as a man's head, towards the wizard at lethal speed, but blasts of dark energy from Jevax's fists turned the stones into dust.Jevax landed, his kick landing where his opponent had stood, but the man had dodged, drawing a blade.Steel met wood as Jevax deflected several slashes, and caught the man in the stomach with a jab from the staff.Jevax laughed victoriously as he twirled the weapon, smashing the stunned man's nose and sending him to the ground.

The wizard sneered at his opponent, staff poised to crush the burly man's skull.The man lay on the ground, eyes closed, but as the staff descended, his eyes shot open and he raised a hand.Jevax yelled in fury as he was blown away from the man by winds, his staff nearly ripped from his hand.He landed on his feet, and started to charge his foe, but the other man was already attacking, lightning arcing his way.Jevax spun his staff, deflecting the streams, but was unable to do anything but defend.He met his enemy's eye, and his mood darkened as he saw the triumphant gleam there.

With a booming laugh, the unkempt man directed his lighting upward, lancing into the cliffs above Jevax.With a furious cry, Jevax dove forwards, moving at his foe with blurring speed.The Alterian watched him, smirking confidently.Just before Jevax could strike the man, the rocks that had been blasted from the cliff wall landed between them, forming a wall.Unable to stop, Jevax rebounded off it, jumping off the stones to prevent cracking his skull on them.The fiend snarled, his powers exploding forth, turning the man-high wall into stone chips.

He didn't wait for the dust to clear, his staff spinning as he leapt into the cloud, searching out his opponent.He didn't find him, and came out of the cloud only to find the man standing a small distance away.The Alterian mage chortled, sending three electric spheres blurring at Jevax.The wizard leapt, dodged, and flipped, pleased to note all three had missed him by a large margin.He continued moving forward, almost to his foe, but his charge was ended as the three orbs, which he had not considered to have to ability to curve back around to seek their target, slammed into his back.He collapsed nervelessly, black/blue lightning skittering across his body.

The Alterian sneered down at his defeated foe, stroking his beard. "Now, it wasn't very nice of you to ambush us like that, now was it?I guess this will teach you to mess with soldiers of the Grand Army of Alteria, eh?After I'm through with you, there won't be enough left to have to worry about cleaning up!"

Jevax weakly raised a trembling hand. "Please…"

"Now, don't go begging on me.I don't like weaklings," chuckled the man, his hand pointing at Jevax's head. "Now, be a good boy, and-"

The man jerked back as Jevax's eyes turned crimson. "FOOL!" The Alterian released his magic, but it was too late.A clawed hand, seemingly made from shadow, burst from Jevax's hand and ripped through the lightning, dispelling it.The mage screamed as the claw found his chest, falling to the ground and writhing in agony.Jevax stood, smiling hungrily as the man died, eyes bright as he looked at the pain etched on the Alterian's features.

Jevax dusted his hands, turning from his task, the corpse floating off the cliff without him paying it any mind.His gaze searched for the Holding Stone, and he giggled when he found it.Lying next to it was the last scout, his mask gone, his blond hair tousled and his eyes wild as they met Jevax's.The man desperately grabbed for the stone, his last chance for survival, but just before he reached it, a staff slammed onto his hand with a crunch that echoed loudly.The man looked, horrified, to the wizard, who was beaming, his expression that of a hungry Wolfos that had just found injured prey.The man screamed shrilly, and the screams continued for minutes.

The screams were so loud, had anyone been awake in Kakariko, the townspeople certainly would have heard it.The Gorons did hear the sound, and several raced out of their cave home to the spot where the battle had taken place.They shielded their eyes against the light of the raising sun, and searched the area, but could find nothing but the smoking remains of a cliff and a small black stone, crushed nearly to dust.

******

"_Seron_!_Stay_ _there_!" _yelled the dark man_, _his dark cape flowing behind him as he ran down the corridor_._Seron watched the man_, _holding on to his mop as if for dear life_._He didn't know what was happening_…_first_, _there were loud noises from outside_, _then everybody had run for the gates_._And then_, _he had heard the monster that lived under the fort scream_._Now_, _the_ _man_…Father?…_was_ _running out of his office_._Seron wasn't allowed in his office_, _since there was important stuff there_._He wondered when the man would be back_.

_Seron sighed as he went back to mopping_._If he wasn't finished soon_, _then the man would yell at him_, _and make him work more_._He didn't want to work any more_, _he was tired and wanted to go to his cot and sleep_._And he hated mopping_, _too_.

"_YOU_!" _came a shout from the corridor around the corner_._Seron nearly dropped his mop_, _he was so startled_, _but then he held onto it for dear life_._That sounded like the man's voice_, _and he was angry_._That was never good_.

_Seron mopped as fast as he could_, _ignoring the shouts_._He closed his eyes_, _flinching with every harsh word_._He was going to be in trouble again_, _and he didn't know why_.

_He yelped as he heard the explosions_, _dropping the mop and falling to his knees_, _covering his head with his arms_._He winced as he heard the crackle of magic and men grunting and yelling_._He peeked under his arms_, _not even noticing the water from the mop bucket he had knocked over that was pooling around his knees and elbows_._There_, _in the corner where the corridor and the next met_, _were two men fighting for their lives_._One man was the dark man_, _his face twisted in fiery hate_._The other_…Wynn!?!… _pressed his blade against the other's_, _eyes lit with cold fury_._The one in lighter armor_…That can't be Wynn.Maybe Baro?…_planted a foot on the other's chest and kicked_, _knocking the man to the floor_._The dark man stood_, _lightning flowing from his hands_, _scarring the walls Seron had just cleaned the day before_, _but he was too late_._A beam of light burst from the light man's hands, slamming into his opponent_._The dark man screamed_, _turned_._Seron stood_, _running forward_, _shaking his head desperately_._The dark man looked at him_, _even as he began to disappear_, _mouth moving_…NO!Don't say it!Please!…"_Seron_…_avenge me_!"

"Avenge me!"

Seron woke up with a gasp, chest heaving as he struggled for breath.It was just a dream, he assured himself.Just a dream.

A dream that had really happened.A nightmare brought to life.

Seron sat up in the cot, holding his head in his hands.He couldn't shake the haunted eyes of the dark man, his chilling last words.What was happening to him?!?

"You O.K., man?" Seron jerked his head up at the soft words, muscles tensed, teeth bared.He saw Wynn, and jerked his head to the side, looking away.

"I'm fine."Even Seron could tell his words were cold and flat.

From the corner of his eye, Seron could see Wynn's eyebrow rise.It should have been too dark to see, but the faintest light of dawn glowed from the windows.It wouldn't be long before it was day.

Silence held over the room.Wynn shook his head slowly, slipping on his rupee pouch.For the first time Seron noticed that the man was dressed in his armor and had sword strapped to his back.He swallowed, then forced himself to speak. "Couldn't sleep?"

Wynn paused, something dark in his expression, and shook his head again. "Must've been something I ate."

Seron chuckled humorlessly, standing from his cot.He grabbed his armor and began to get ready. "I think I know what you mean."

Wynn gave him a small smile, then glanced up to the area where Anju was still asleep. "I almost pity Jier…or at the very least hope he can find someone to teach her to cook."

Seron snorted. "Good luck to the teacher."

Wynn laughed quietly, then froze as a timid knock echoed through the stillness of the small house.Seron gave a suspicious glance to the entry, his power crackling in his fists.Chances were, neither Jevax nor Bera would be patient enough to wait on one of them to open the door, but it didn't pay to take chances.Wynn drew his sword, and both men advanced, taking places on either side of the door, ready for battle.Hand flexing, Wynn reached slowly for the handle, then grabbed it and ripped the door open.Both men whirled, and gaped down at the monster standing before them.Seron yelped as the beast tackled him, giving a vicious roar.

"CHIRP!"

Seron groaned, trying to force the dangerously affectionate monster off his leg, which it was holding as if it had grown there.Wynn smirked at his new partner, trying to hold back a laugh.Seron continued his prying to no avail, and Wynn just gave up and allowed himself a few laughs.Seron glowered at the hero, but it only made him laugh harder.Chirp finally decided to loosen his grip on the wizard, just in time to unbalance his creator and send him tumbling backward onto the floor.It took several minutes and a tendril of Seron's lightning to get the hero to quiet down.

Finally, the trio began to converse, the two humans spending most of their time trying to understand the insect monster.Considering Chirp's limited vocabulary, it was forced to speak through gestures to relate its tale from Lon Lon to Kakariko, which the pair was able to discern took far less time than normal.Wynn noted with surprise the little monster was able to travel fast, which made Seron smile with pride before catching himself, returning his face to its normal scowl.

As the sun rose, the three left the house, Seron and Wynn fully equipped for battle, Chirp holding its slender sword close.Uncertain of their destination, they paused, looking into the shadows for signs of the Zora girl.Bera was absent, however, and after several moments they headed back for the door of Anju's home.Just as Seron reached for the door, a portal opened in front of him.He yelped as Bera flew through the opening, knocking both to the ground.The Zora angrily pushed herself off the wizard, giving a dark glare at the portal from which she had been flung.

Seron stood, dusting himself off. "You sure do know how to make an entrance, don't you?"

"Silence!" Bera snapped.

"I guess Jevax thinks you need help walking through the portals, hmm?" Wynn said, drawing his sword, inspecting the edge without interest.

Bera glared at the hero, her hand twitching as she fought to keep from drawing her dagger.She gritted her teeth, looking from Wynn to Seron. "The Lost Woods…your next challenge is there…go!"

"What's the rush, fish lady?Have a date?" Seron purred, crossing his arms.

Moments later, Wynn pulled Seron up from the ground, the dazed wizard clutching his eye. Wynn looked at the figure of Bera, who was making good time towards Hyrule Field on foot. "Wrong thing to say, I guess." 

Seron groaned in reply. "She punched me!" 

"Well, at least she blacked the other eye.She could have hit the one that has just healed," Wynn mused. 

Seron didn't respond, merely glaring at the hero.He huffed, opening the door to the house, and walked inside.Wynn stepped just inside, watching as Seron scrawled a hasty note telling Anju where they had gone, and then moved aside as Seron stormed out of the house.Wynn and Chirp shared a look as Seron walked furiously for the gates of the town, and both shrugged, following behind the wizard.

******

"The Lost Woods, eh?"

"Don't say it."

"I wonder why it got that name?"

"Don't!"

"Hmm…maybe because some people, who should by now know their way around here blindfolded considering their girlfriend lives just a stone's throw from here, can't navigate this forest worth a-"

"We are not lost!" Wynn bellowed, facing his partner with fists clenched.Seron smiled at him, nonchalantly brushing a strand of hair away from his face.

"Whatever you say, Wynn.'Course, we've passed this same place three times already.In the past thirty minutes, no less."

"Well, it might help if I knew where in the Lost Woods they expect us to be!"

"Excuses, excuses…"

"Chirrrrp…"

The trio plodded on through the confusing forest, Wynn stomping forward in the lead, Seron walking lazily onward with arms held behind his head, Chirp trailing, eye darting from side as it searched for any sign of attack.And so they had traveled, for several hours, searching for any sign of Jevax or Bera.Wynn grimaced as he remembered being suckered into leading.As he brushed by a tree, he came to the conclusion that the only motivation the wizard had had in letting him lead was having someone to pin the blame to.

Wynn stopped as he felt a clawed hand tug on his sleeve.He looked down at Chirp, who was mimicking wiping sweat from its head.It pointed forward, toward a small pond ahead of them.Wynn nodded, walking to the small body of water, plopping to the ground.

Seron chuckled as he sat on the ground. "A break already?"

"It's not my fault you made you monster and didn't give it much endurance," Wynn pointed out.

"I made it from a Tekitite.You can't produce a masterpiece when you start out using flawed materials."

"Excuses, excuses…"

Seron mock-glared at the other hero, leaning back with a final stretch, then falling onto his back.He stared up into the blue sky, which was dotted with white clouds.He smiled as small pink blossoms, falling from a nearby tree, drifted across his vision. "I like this place."

Wynn nodded, looking at the small pond.The blossoms were floating on the water, sprinkles dispersed around water lilies.A large water flower Wynn didn't recognize was in full bloom in the middle of the water, a king surrounded by his subjects. "Amazing."

Chirp happily chattered as he walked to the edge of the water, kneeling and looking into its depths, then moving forward.Wynn watched in amazement as Chirp walked across the water. "I thought you made him from a Red Tekitite?"

"I did."

Chirp had managed to walk nearly to the large flower, which was wide enough for him to sit on, when he realized he was sinking.With a shriek, he hurled himself backwards, scrambling for the bank.Just before he made it, he fell under the water, his claws just catching the rim of land.Gasping, he pulled himself onto dry land, and stretched out.

Seron chuckled. "I think he has forgotten some of what used to be instincts.Mountain, or Red, Tekitites don't care much for water.River, or Blue, Tekitites have an affinity for it, and can easily walk across it."

Wynn shrugged. "He was doing decent for a few seconds."

Seron nodded. "I guess my powers made his ability to cross water better.An unsuspected side-effect."

"Interesting."

"Not really," snarled a voice above the trio.Wynn and Seron scrambled to their feet, ready to fight.Chirp cowered.

"You finally decide to show up," Wynn noted, his blade held ready.

"Oh, shut up.I have more important business than you to deal with," Jevax barked, glowering down at the pair from his elevated position just out of arm's reach above them. "And far more fun, as well."

"Oh, so sorry to be a burden," Seron purred sardonically. "However can we make up for such a crime?"

Jevax gave him an honest smile. "By dying quickly."

Seron bowed. "I would be only too happy to serve," he said mockingly.

Jevax turned, ignoring his foe's digs.He walked on nothingness out to the large flower.He slowly dropped to water level, kneeling, his knees just above the water.With obvious care, he plucked a water lily, admiring its beauty, then laying it with care in his hand. "Most appropriate," he whispered.

"Forgetting about us?" Wynn demanded.

"Only wish I could," Jevax mumbled. "Here, since I have two flowers to enjoy…"

He pulled a green shard from his pouch.He held it over the flower, then dropped it, his manner toward it like that toward garbage he was disposing of.It struck the flower, then was absorbed into it.Wynn and Seron groaned as the ground rumbled with discontent and the water roiled.Jevax floated upwards, a chilling smile on his face.

"Time to pluck a far more beautiful flower," Jevax chuckled. "And I'll leave you two for mulch."

Seron made a sour face at the disappearing Jevax. "I hope your flower has thorns."

"I think those are the thorns we need to worry about," Wynn said pointedly.Seron gasped as he saw the vines thrashing in the water, all a mass of sharp, mottled spines.Several of the vines rose out of the water, and the pair could see they were each tipped by a bulging eye, searching for prey.

"That is not the kind of flower one sees in a garden," Seron noted.The large flower had mutated, growing in size.The petals had curled up, the sides and tips gaining lethal spikes that bared a resemblance to teeth.The tip of the shard poked out of the center of the flower.

The pair watched as a vine, as thick as a man's arm, stood up from the rest.The eye opened, and glared down at the pair.Abruptly, at the motion of the other vines stopped, and the water was still.

"A monster by any other name…" Wynn mumbled, and then began fighting for his life.The vines, as if one, flew at the pair.Wynn slashed with abandon, trying to keep from being impaled, as Seron let his magic fly chaotically.The vines fell back, but came again, the damage instantly regenerated.Seron and Wynn retreated, but found themselves ringed by vines.

"Chirp…" cried the small Tekiton, cringing and trembling with fear.

Wynn glared back venomously at the defiant eye watching them, then paused.He looked at his sword, then the eye. "Seron, hold the vines off!"

The wizard looked at him incredulously, then was forced to lash out at the offending plants.Wynn sheathed his sword, then grabbed Chirp's dagger.The outraged monster clutched at Wynn, but the hero paid it no mind, instead taking careful aim.The eye blinked, considering his actions, then widened as the narrow dagger flew to it.The ruined vine thrashed as it tried to free the blade from its eye, then collapsed, wilting and decomposing in the water.

Chirp groaned piteously as it looked to where its weapon had sunk.The vines twitched, following in the wake of the larger one, until none remained.Wynn and Seron looked cautiously to the large flower. "So easy?" Seron asked, suspicious.

"It isn't over yet," Wynn noted. "Fly over and pull the shard free."

Seron glared at him. "You're joking."

"No…"

"You do it!"

"I can't fly!"

"Then grow wings!"

Wynn crossed his arms. "Just go."

Seron sighed, shaking his head. "It's all up to me to risk my neck, all for one of your friends…"

"And hopefully, soon to be one of yours," Wynn pointed out.

Seron hesitated. "You've got me there."

The wizard jumped, taking off into the air.He slowly floated to the flower, looking down at it with trepidation.The plant waited, and Seron lowered, his shaking hand reaching for the shard.

"Watch out!" Wynn cried, seeing dark shapes racing in the water.

Seron jerked skyward, just as the plant snapped shut.The wizard yelled as he felt the flower catch him, the teeth penetrating the sole of his boot.He gave a mighty heave, and flew free, his boot absent.The plant raised, hanging waist-high above the water.The petals parted, dropping the mangled boot into the center, then shut.A green gas leaked from around the closed petals, and when they opened the boot was gone.

Seron landed hard on the shore, his head spinning.Wynn grunted as he was attacked by thorned vines, a lethal spike as deadly as any sword now replacing the eyes.He fended them off, but he was fighting a losing battle.Seron climbed to his feet, his lightning adding to Wynn's attempts, but it was only slowing the inevitable.The two were too busy defending to attack, and were growing tired.

What saved them could be termed highly unlikely.As Seron would much later say, "I would have never believed it in a million years if I hadn't seen it, but I did, and I still don't understand."

"CHIRP!" With a mighty cry, the little monster charged.It dashed past the vines, and across the water with great skips.The vines, which could have easily skewered the insect, instead avoided him.The Tekiton bounded onto the flower, which did not shut.It grabbed at the shard, and gave a mighty tug, but to no avail.

"Hey!Hurry!" Wynn shouted, slicing the tip off a vine.He grunted as a thin vine wrapped around his leg.He turned to cut it off, but it pulled hard and fast, dragging him into the water.His sword fell from his hands on the bank.

"Wynn!" Seron cried, his magic shredding the vines, but one took advantage of his distraction and he soon followed Wynn into the water. "Chirp!Hurry- glub!"

Chirp yelled, straining with all his might to free the stone.It still did not move, and he threw everything he had into the effort.

Wynn and Seron watched with wide eyes as the lethal vines surrounded them, blade-like tips poised to end them.It looked like the end.

"CHIRP!"

With one great tug, the shard finally popped free of the flower, which immediately shuddered.The vines twitched, then turned on each other, hacking and slashing until little remained.The great flower darkened, petals wilting and decomposing as it sunk into the water.The water swirled as the plant drifted downwards, vanishing in an instant.

Wynn and Seron splashed to shore, gasping for breath.Both looked back, seeing Chirp struggle to stay afloat, insectile limbs thrashing in an attempt to avoid drowning.Seron swam back, grabbing the bug monster and hauling it to shore.

As all three lay exhausted on the land, Seron smiled. "You did pretty good out there, Chirp."

The poor creature was so tired it only had energy for what passed as a smile and a weak chitter.

Wynn chuckled. "What was it you called him?A worthless pile of Dodongo-"

"Enough, I get your point," Seron snapped, pulling off his remaining boot and throwing it into the water.

Wynn sat up. "Sorry, Chirp, but it looks like your sword is gone."

The monster moaned in sorrow.

"Don't worry, we'll get you another one.First, where is the shard?"

Chirp froze.It chittered in what seemed to be a nervous laugh.

"Chirp, where's the shard?"

It scratched its head, then pointed into the water.

"You have to be kidding!" Seron bellowed, his face turned red.

Wynn sighed. "Let's go, Seron."

"Make him go!"

"He can't swim."

Seron glared at the monster. "So?"

"He'll drown."

"Need I repeat myself?"

Wynn frowned at the man, then grabbed his sleeve. "Let's get this over with."

The pair walked into the water, still arguing.Chirp sighed in relief, then stood, dusting itself off.It walked to the water's edge, looking down.It stared at its reflection, at first with shock, then with sorrow.Its shoulders slumped, and a claw reached out for the reflection.

Suddenly, the reflection darkened, then was stretched and destroyed as the water began rippling and trembling.Chirp jerked back, and looked to Wynn and Seron.The heroes were struggled in the water, fighting to come up for air, but held down, apparently by the water itself.Chirp moved back, but a tentacle of water burst forward, grabbing him and yanking him into the depths.

The three fought the water, unable to free themselves.Darkness held over them, and their struggles weakened.They sank, their life fading.

Suddenly, the water roiled, trembling.A strong suction pulled the helpless heroes toward the wall of the pond, into a small hole they hadn't noticed.All three were dragged down, further, as darkness took them.

******

Nerah frowned as she floated in nothingness. (Where am I?What is this place?)

_A paradise_…_it must be_, _if you are here_.

Nerah's expression soured. (Jevax.)

_A handsome hero_…_that was always your dream_, _wasn't it_?_Someone to rescue you_, _fight for you_, _win your heart_._A slain dragon_, _a princess and her knight riding off into the sunset_._Your knight has come_, _Nerah_.

Nerah grimaced as her feet touched cold stone.She looked around, taking in her recently-visible surroundings.First she noticed the elegant dining table, dressed with exotic and colorful flowers and displaying several platters holding food that looked delicious and smelled better.Nerah forced her stomach not to growl.She then noticed the room, long with a high roof, torches spread out far enough to provide enough light to see by, but few enough to make the dim light seem intimate.Seeing this, she glanced down at herself.She smiled wryly as she examined her dress.The sea green cloth was flattering, but bared a tad too much for her tastes.Normally, this fact would not have bothered a Zora, since the race has neither taste nor need for clothing like Hylians, but considering her company Nerah wished for an overcoat.Several would have been preferable.

She glanced at the jewels, emeralds and sapphires, adorning her dress, necklace, and bracelet. (Not something I would wear to a state event, but charming none the less.)

_I'm glad you approve_, Jevax purred, standing from his seat at the end of the table.Nerah glanced to the man.He wore a suit that would have put any of Hyrule's court to shame, and he wore it well.He flashed her a seductive smile, and Nerah paled at the look in his eyes.He walked to her slowly, holding something behind his back.

_I tried and tried to find something that would compare to the lady's beauty_, _and thought this discovery would surely surpass_, _but it appears I was gravely wrong_._I am a fool for trying_, Jevax said, his voice bordering on a whisper, as he handed her a flower.Nerah watched as he bowed to her, his eyes never leaving hers.She looked to the flower, a water lily, and her lips tilted in a small smile.

(Thank you,) she murmured, (but I'm afraid this gift was tainted from the instant you touched it.) She threw it to the side, into the flame of a torch. (But, please, take this in return.)

Jevax looked at her incredulously.His hand went to his red cheek, touching it gently.Anger burned in his eyes, but he fought to repress it.

(Seduction, Jevax?Do you think me a fool?)

_It worked on Bera_.

Nerah stiffened at the voice. (You'll pay for ever touching her.)

_My_, _could a trace of sisterly affection still remain in your heart_?

Nerah glared at the man, then looked away. _But_, _she never was your sister_, _was she_?

The Zora girl whirled on the man. (She is my sister!)

_Well_, _half_, _I'll grant you that_._She was blessed that she didn't share that begging rogue that you call a father_.

(That 'begging rogue' told me everything I need to know to beat you, through my mother.)

Jevax laughed._I suspected he would have told his wife about the war_…_and about the might of the Alterian army_.

(Nothing about their might…but he did talk about the underhanded, dirty tactics they used to try to beat us.)

Jevax shook his head. _I can tell from your voice you have a high opinion of your father_.

(He was a strong wizard, and a good man.)

_He was an adulterous failure_, _and he paid for his overconfidence. _

__Nerah paused at some of the words Jevax used. (He died a hero.)

_At my father's hands. _

__Nerah laughed. (He died in a cave-in, saving my mother and his friends from death.)

Jevax horse-laughed at her words. _There is so much you don't know_._So much you believe that is a lie_.

(I don't care what you say.I'm finished talking to you.)

_Nerah_, _I am in control here.__Help me willingly_, _or I will force you to_.

It was Nerah's turn to laugh. (You, in control here?I believe you've forgotten the rules of this game, dear.)

She waved a hand, and the table disappeared.Another wave, and more torches appeared, brightening the room.

_Have it your way_._Pain it is_.

He raised a hand, then gasped as it was wrenched to his side.He roared as he was lifted from the floor, his arms bound to his sides.He struggled against the invisible bindings, but to no avail.

Again, the room echoed with the sound of a loud slap.Nerah glared at the man, her eyes burning like green fire. (You presume to threaten me, in my own mind?You are either brave, crazy, or a fool!)

Jevax glowered at her. _You'll pay_.

Nerah shook a finger at him. (No, I don't believe so.You are trapped now, Jevax.I know how this works.You come into my mind, try to control me, and, if you can't, you hurt me to cover your escape.If I relinquish enough control, you can destroy my mind.But, if I have full control, which I do…) She gave him a predator's smile. (My father's books taught me much.For example, since you are under my control now, any injury you sustain here carries over to your real body.I cut you, your real body bleeds.I kill you, you die here and there.)

Jevax stiffened. _Very well_, _then_._Nerah_, _you will regret this_.

(Some knight you are, threatening a lady.)

Jevax smiled. _I wasn't threatening you_.

Nerah turned, looking as a scene appeared behind here. She watched as Wynn, alongside Seron of all people, walked into a small pond.The pair began swimming, often diving as if searching for something.Suddenly, the water trembled, and they were yanked under, held down by the water.Jevax cackled as they flailed, and Nerah turned on him, snarling.

The Zora whirled back, waving a hand.A vortex appeared in the water, pulling the two men, and Seron's pet monster, down into a small dark hole.The trio flashed through the passage, and then exploded from the water, landing on a grassy cliff overlooking a waterfall.Nerah smiled as she saw them begin to cough up water. (They'll be safe now, that close to Zora's Domain.)

Suddenly, something struck her from behind.She fell, then looked back.Jevax stood over her, his fingers curled like claws and his eyes eager. _Revenge_, _at long last_.

(I slay my own dragons, Jevax.) Nerah thrust her palm forward, and Jevax was thrown backwards.He struggled as if walking against a fierce wind, fighting to reach her.Suddenly, he jerked, and fingers clawed at his neck as he was lifted into the air, a vise-like grip around his throat.He looked to her as she stood and walked to him, her bearing triumphant.

Nerah smiled slightly as his fighting ceased.He lung loosely in the air, his body limp.She started to turn away, but a boot caught her unawares on the chin.She crumpled, and Jevax, who seemed to be becoming quite skilled at playing dead, quickly formed a portal.The wizard leaped forward, but a strong blow from the air caught him on the face as he jumped into the portal.

Nerah stood, shaking her head and smiling.Jevax was still alive, but Wynn was safe.She had succeeded.

As the hall around her faded, she didn't stop smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

CHAPTER 8 

"Make one wrong move, and I cut your throat."

Seron groaned weakly as he was hauled to his feet.His eyes blinked open, and widened as he saw the cold steel pressed against his neck.He looked forward, into a pair of blue eyes darkened with hate.He tried a smile, but the Zora holding the sword only pressed harder.Seron swallowed loudly. "Wynn?" he cried nervously.

"He's still sleeping off whatever you did to him.The only reason you aren't dead yet is that I want to ask him what he thinks should be done to you."

Seron frowned at the Zora. "I didn't do anything to him, you-"

He stopped quickly as the blade rose slightly. "I don't need your lies, Seron.You may have beaten us once, but you were a fool to underestimate the Zoras this time.Coming here alone, except for a single worthless monster?You are insane."

Seron flexed his hands.He would have to take matters into his own hands.

"Don't even think about it." Seron froze as another point poked his back. "Long time, no see, Seron."

The wizard froze. "Heh…you'll pardon me if I say I might need introductions."

"I'm not sure you are a person I want to know my name, but it doesn't matter now," said the Zora behind him. "The name is Jaco.General of the Zora Defense Forces."

"Nice to meet you.I would shake your hand, but right now I think that would be a bad idea."

"Sir, has Panu returned?" the first Zora asked.

"Not yet.That monster doesn't look very strong, but he moves fast.Panu should have him any minute now."

Seron sighed with relief.At least Chirp had escaped.

"As a matter of fact, there he is now."

Seron's face reddened.He watched as a third Zora dragged a motionless Chirp up the hill, and then dropped it beside Seron. "How much you want to bet this jewel it was holding is worth something?" asked the third Zora, his smile disgustingly cheery and his voice disturbingly oily.He wore a pair of what appeared to be golden dice around his neck, and his new-looking boots and the ornate short sword at his hip were obviously quite expensive.

The first Zora grabbed the green shard from his hand. "Forget it, Panu.If it belonged to this foul wizard, nothing good could come from it."

Seron watched the stone with alarm.Nearby, Wynn groaned, and Panu moved over to shake him.The hero opened his eyes briefly, then moaned and closed them again.

"As a matter of fact, I'll get rid of it."

Seron watched as the Zora drew back and prepared to hurl the shard into the waterfall. "I wouldn't do that!"

"Zaruu, I can sell that for-" Panu began, but he was quickly interrupted.

The Zora smiled darkly at Seron. "Is that so?"

He paused, then began to throw with all his power.Seron started forward, but the blade at his throat hadn't wavered.Just before Zaruu released, a hand caught his, ending the toss forcibly.

"Now that," Wynn said, his face shaded and voice angry, "would be a bad idea."

Zaruu hesitated. "Wynn, it belongs to that scum!It needs to be destroyed as soon as possible!"

Wynn yanked it from his hand. "What it needs," he said, "is to be around my neck!"

The three Zoras paled as he dropped the shard over his head, the cord penetrating the green stone looping around his neck.With a loud 'chink', the shard bumped into the three already there.Wynn smirked at each in turn, before looking to Seron, who was still at the end of Zaruu's short sword. "You alright, Seron?"

Seron smiled slightly. "Just fine; I've been having a rather pointed discussion with this sharp Zora here.Quite the steely fellow, him."

Wynn frowned. "Zaruu, sheath your weapon."

The Zora stared at Wynn in disbelief. "What is going on here?He is the enemy!Has he enchanted you somehow?Is this one of his dark spells?"

"No, I'm quite myself.Trust me, Zaruu.Drop the sword."

The scarred Zora turned away furiously, putting his blade away with a sharp thrust.Seron sighed in relief, rubbing his neck.Panu scratched his chin, watching Wynn closely, analyzing the situation.

"You too, Jaco," Wynn demanded, without looking to the Zora behind him.Jaco shrugged, sheathing his much longer sword.

"I think you owe us an explanation, Wynn."Seron looked to the Zora.He appeared younger than the other two, the same age as Wynn and himself.His bright green eyes took in all three of the outsiders, and, while he looked relaxed, Seron could tell he was ready to pounce.He moved with a certain grace, and it was quite obvious that he had been long trained in warfare.Seron knew he would not enjoy it if he was forced to fight this man…or perhaps, from his earlier comments, he may already have.

"And a good one, too," Zaruu put in angrily.That Zora was the tallest, and fairly muscular.He seemed to Seron someone that had seen quite a bit of hardship, and, from his temperament, part of that was probably due to Seron.

"You'll have it," Wynn assured them. "Later," he added, looking to the waterfall.

Seron knelt, shaking Chirp. "Maybe now is a bad time," Seron suggested.In his book, any time he was surrounded by soldiers that wanted to kill him was a bad time.

Wynn shook his head. "No, we need to get this over with."

Jaco hesitated, his face wary, and he came up beside the hero. "Wynn…where's Nerah?"

Wynn's head fell. "Jaco…she's been kidnapped.An evil wizard captured her, and…"

With the sound of steel ringing, three blades slid free of their sheathes.The Zora soldiers advanced on Seron, who fell backwards, his eyes wide.Wynn jumped in the way, his arms spread. "A different one!Not this one!"

As the trio paused, Seron stood, his face red. "Do you enjoy doing that, Wynn?" he shouted.

The hero turned, smirking. "You have to admit, you have earned that name around here."

Wynn turned back to the three. "Anyways, Seron is helping me.A man named Jevax captured all my friends, as well as someone dear to Seron."

Zaruu scoffed. "I have trouble believing anyone could be dear to Seron, besides himself."

Seron leapt forward, but Wynn held him back. "Oh, yeah?Well, I have trouble believing a slimy fish like you can walk, but you somehow manage!"

"Who is it, hm?Surely no one in their right mind would get close to you, unless they are just as tainted as you are."

Wynn desperately fought to hold Seron back as the wizard clawed at him, trying to get at Zaruu. "Oh yeah?Well, your mother was a trout!You are a poor excuse for a soldier, you worthless grimy mud-stained-"

Wynn grabbed the man by the collar. "Come on, Seron, we need to talk."He looked to Jaco. "We'll be right back."

Wynn dragged the wizard, who was still busy shouting insults at a smirking Zaruu, away from the Zoras.He forced Seron to look him in the eye. "I can see right now you're going to have trouble making friends."

Seron huffed, straightening his collar. "I don't need friends like that."

"You don't need him as an enemy, either."

Seron waved a hand. "He's nothing to me."

"He's a lot.He's Jaco's assistant and best friend, he's Tane's former partner, and he's like a brother to Nerah."

"So?"

"You don't need to make enemies right now, Seron.Not with all the ones you already have.Now is the time to try and make friends."

Seron turned away. "Who does he think he is, anyways?"

Wynn sighed. "He has his reasons for hating you.For one, you defeated the Zoras and captured them all when you were the General.Also…he hates everybody that can use magic."

"He doesn't seem to hate you that much."

"O.K., I shouldn't have said everybody.I'm an exception, because he respects me.Same for Fami.Nerah's like his sister.From what Tane says, he looks up to my father highly, although he's never met him, because he's a hero from the Great Wars.And, besides Nerah's father, who died saving Nerah and her family along with Zaruu, that's it."

"But why does he hate everyone else?"

The hero looked away. "Do you know of the magic-users?They had a fort up on Death Mountain, once during the Great Wars."

Seron paled, but Wynn couldn't see it with his back turned. "Yeah…"

"Well, they attacked Zora's Domain once, as a diversionary tactic.They were hoping to buy time to complete the Verr, the dragon they created to lay waste to Hyrule.One small group infiltrated the castle, and attempted to assassinate the king.They failed, but most of the king's wizards there were killed.At the same time, a larger group of soldiers and wizards attacked the Domain.Most were forced to evacuate.The Royal family got out safe, but some of the noble families were trapped."

Wynn paused. "That is where Nerah's father comes in.He was Hylian."

Seron scratched his head. "So…Nerah's half Hylian?"

"Yeah.Her father was one of the wizards of the king's court.From what I understand, he was strong with elemental magic.He's where Nerah gets her powers."

"And where does Zaruu come into this?"

"Well, when the magic-users attacked, Nerah's father was here.He fought off the soldiers, but one of the wizards caused a cave-in.He sacrificed himself to allow the nobles to escape, Nerah and her mother, along with Zaruu.However, Zaruu's family was kidnapped in the chaos.His mother, his father, his older brother, were never seen again.He blames himself."

Seron sighed. "And I remind him of that 'failure.'"

Wynn nodded. "Now you understand."

"Yeah, well, I'll try to be nice, O.K.?No promises!Next time he insinuates anything about Kiara, I fry him."

Wynn chuckled. "Don't worry.If I know Jaco…"

The pair walked back to the Zoras, past a now-twitching Chirp.Jaco was busy berating his subordinate, and didn't see them come.

"The next time you jump into a situation like that, I will personally see to it that you are forced to clean Jabu-Jabu with your bare hands for a month!Do you know how much you jeopardized us?Antagonizing him, no matter what Wynn says, is _not_ a good idea!Now, we follow what Wynn says until we learn why, then we make a decision, not before!You understand me, _Captain_?"

Rather chagrined, Zaruu hung his head, mumbling a low, "Yes sir…I know sir…Yes sir…" on occasion.

Wynn came up beside Jaco, nodding to the Zora commander. "I need to see the king."

Jaco shook his head. "No can do, Wynn.He's in bed."

Wynn hesitated, scratching his chin. "We need to see him first, before the other Zoras catch wind of Seron.If they do…"

Panu grinned. "I've got twenty rupees down that they'd stab him before the day was out."

Zaruu began to voice his opinion, which probably would have been a question as to whether that would be a bad thing, but Jaco shot him a venomous look.

"I suppose we need to wait until morning, then?"

Jaco nodded. "I would offer you lodging…"

Wynn laughed. "Definite bad idea, considering my company."

Seron looked at him sharply. "Hey!"

Jaco nodded. "I am not wrong in believing you'll stay the night out here, am I?"

Wynn nodded. "And I'm not wrong in believing you already know that I need you to keep quiet about my friend, here."

Zaruu stepped forward, shaking his fist. "Jaco, there is no way!Do you know what kind of trouble we could-"

The Zora gave him an icy look Wynn concluded he had learned from Nerah. "_General_ Jaco."

Zaruu swallowed visibly. "Yessir."

Jaco gave Wynn an appraising look. "I hope you know what you are doing.I'll expect you in the morning."

Wynn gave him a reassuring smile, then glanced to Panu. "Bet on it."

Panu gave him a toothy grin. "I plan on doing just the opposite."

Zaruu shook his head with disgust, tromping away without another word.Panu followed, and Jaco went after them, but Wynn grabbed his shoulder. "Wait!Would you…do you know of a Zora named Bera?"

Jaco looked at him carefully. "Why?Did your 'different evil wizard' kidnap her as well?"

Wynn sighed. "You could say that."

Jaco shook his head. "We're in trouble.If King Zora learns…" He shuddered. "Both of the girls next in line for the throne…"

Wynn gasped. "What are you saying?"

Jaco chuckled. "Nerah never told you, did she?Because of the King's limited family, and Ruto's position as a Sage, then the next Princess is to be Nerah.Originally, it was to go to Bera, as the descendent of a distant relative of the King, but because of Nerah's close relationship with Ruto, and the training she received through being around Ruto, Nerah was chosen over her sister."

Wynn gaped at the warrior. "Nerah has a sister?Nerah will be Queen?"

Jaco chuckled. "Yeah, a lot to absorb, I know.But, why did you ask about Bera?"

"Umm…no reason."

"I understand.Until the morning."

Wynn nodded absentmindedly, chewing on his lower lip. "Yeah, until then."

He watched as the Zora walked into the Domain, the entrance hidden behind the waterfall, before turning back to Seron, who was crouching beside Chirp.The bug monster was sitting up, holding its head region as it wobbled dizzily. "You hear that?"

The wizard nodded. "And it all falls into place. 'Jevax will make sure no one ever passes me over again.', she said."

Wynn smiled grimly. "This has all been about revenge for her."

Seron chuckled coldly. "So we finally learn what put the briar in fish-lady's backside."

"And that would be?"

The pair turned, watching as Bera walked out of the shadows.She had her usual frosty smile on her face, and held her dagger in hand.

"The fact that you got passed over for the throne.The fact that your sister has what you want," Wynn answered.

"You're wrong!" Bera screamed, her dagger slicing at Wynn's throat.Her enraged eyes grew wide as her hand stopped bare inches from Wynn's throat, her arm straining to reach him. 

"Don't think so," Seron growled, his hand out, concentrating on using his magic to hold her arm. 

"Face it, Bera.You're jealous.You went to Jevax because you think Nerah stole what was rightfully yours.You turned to him to get it back.You want the throne." 

"I don't care about the throne!" she screamed, her other hand scything at Wynn, a small blade aiming for his temple.It stopped just as suddenly, and Seron offered her a dark grin. 

"What, then?Jaco told me-" Wynn hesitated when he saw her flinch. "Jaco." 

Bera threw herself backwards, her expression deadly. "Lake Hylia.Be there, or your friends die.Be ready to swim." 

Wynn reached for her, but she was gone into a portal. 

"She got away." 

Seron turned away, shrugging. "So be it." 

"I suppose we need to set up camp.In the morning we'll speak to the king, and buy supplies." 

Seron looked down to his bare feet. "A new pair of boots is in order." 

Chirp pointed at Wynn's sword insistently. 

Wynn sighed, nodding. "Boots and a new sword for Chirp." 

With that, the three went their separate ways.Wynn traveled downriver, trying to find wood for the fire.Seron began searching for a sheltered place to sleep.Chirp wandered alone to the river's edge, his demeanor dark and thoughtful. 

As Wynn walked along the river, he contemplated Bera's last words.'Be ready to swim'?Lake Hylia…he remembered his previous adventures there.He and his friends had battled Silver Knuckle there early in their adventures.He had explored the Water Temple alongside Fami and Nerah, and fought against Icarnos and the resurrected Morpha, and then much later battled dark versions of himself and his friends.Far more recently, he had raced Seron there for an artifact that had played a part in their last battle. 

Wynn grimaced.If swimming was involved, he was fine, but Seron was at a disadvantage.He looked down to the smooth blue tunic he wore.The Zora-made cloth allowed him to breath underwater, in most cases.The rather violent waters of the pool after their last clash with a Jevax-crafted monster had somehow dispelled the tunic's magic, which proved that Jevax had had a hand in that incident.If their next battle was underwater, or even came close to it, he would be safe, but Seron would surely drown.He flinched as he thought of the most effective way of getting a tunic.King Zora would probably not be pleased to loan one of his special tunics to a wizard as hated as Seron. 

Meanwhile, Chirp was wandering around the river, his gaze on his reflection, which traveled beside him.His shoulders were slumped, and he kicked a rock as he walked, sighing miserably.He looked up, then back to its reflection.He jerked back as the image was shattered, another object ripping through the water to land at his feet.Chirp tried to shield himself, before stopping, looking at the thing that had scared him.It was a Blue Tektite, scratched and battered, shivering in fright.Chirp bent to help it, but it looked to him and shied away, terrified. 

Suddenly, a threateningly low chitter resounded from nearby.Chirp looked up, for the first time noticing the other four Blue Tektites.They looked back, advancing slowly.Chirp reached for his sword, but it was gone, lost in the pool.The four aggressive Tektites still came, hunger in their eyes. 

Chirp stepped in front of the wounded Tektite, his arms spread.The bullies considered this, then seemed to laugh.Chirp trembled in fury, then waved a single finger, beckoning the others. 

They came together, pouncing on him, mandibles open and claws ready.The first was thrown back into the water, landing on its back and flailing as it was swept downriver.Chirp fell under the weight of the other three, desperately struggling as they clawed and bit at him.One fell back, crying out as Chirp's flailing fists found its eye.Another was knocked onto its back as Chirp planted its feet onto its stomach and kicked as hard as he could. 

The Tekiton fought against the last on him, claws struggling to hold back to mandibles that were trying to take a bite out of him.Chirp looked up into the triumphant eye looking down at him.With the closest it could come to a furious growl, it slugged the monster in the eye.The beast shrieked, but it was interrupted as Chirp grabbed a leg and swung it onto its back.Now the positions were reversed, with the leader Tektite pinned and Chirp pummeling it from above.The other two tried to help their fellow, but Chirp shrugged them off, kicking one in the mouth and knocking the last into the waters.The leader scrambled away from Chirp, dashing away for the waters with the other close behind. 

Chirp crossed his arms across his chest.He nodded triumphantly, watching the retreating pair.As they went around the corner, he jumped up, pumping his clawed fist into the air.Chirp now had his first true victory. 

He turned to the wounded Tektite, concern in his eye.It watched him, terrified.He reached a hand out to it, but it backed away, then ran. 

Chirp sighed, his shoulders slumping.He had seen the fear in its eyes, knew what it thought he was.A freak. 

Defeated, Chirp returned up the hill, alone. 

****** 

As night settled on the land, the trio laid back around the fire.Wynn leaned against the cliff, arms cushioning his head as he watched the flames.Seron supported himself on his elbows, looking to the stars.Chirp looked to the ground, head hanging low.

Finally, Wynn pushed himself up slowly, grabbing his sword as he stood.He dusted himself off, nodding to the other two. "I'm going to take a walk.

Seron looked at him curiously. "Restless?"

"I've just…got some things to think about."

Four eyes watched Wynn walk away, two brown, two red.

Chirp, too, stood.Seron watched him wonderingly, shaking his head. "You too?There's monsters around here, you know.You might not be safe."

Chirp merely shrugged, walking away from the fire.

Seron chuckled, closing his eyes.It felt good to rest…at least for a few moment.

A shrill shriek ripped the air.Seron jerked awake, jumping to his feet and dashing towards the sound.Chirp!

He soon found Chirp wasn't the source of the sound.A blue Tektite was being mercilessly mauled by four others, claws ripping and mandibles biting.Seron could tell it was near death, but the others didn't relent.Seron snarled at the sight of the bullies, his hand coming up.One of the cruel monsters shrieked as it exploded, destroyed by Seron's magic.The others looked up, then began to run, but Seron had no mercy for the murderous beasts.All but one, the largest, fell to his attacks.Seron sighed, looking down to the fallen creature they had been attacking.It wouldn't live long.Better to put it out of its misery.

Seron froze as a snarl sounded in the night.A shriek erupted, but was quickly cut off.Seron watched the darkness carefully as a shape walked towards him.

The wizard looked at Chirp, his head shaking slowly.The monster looked back, pain and fury in its eye.Seron glanced to its claws, now covered in a dark liquid, then behind him to the still form of the last blue bully, and nodded. "I understand."

Seron's creation looked to the hurt Blue Tektite, kneeling beside it.A claw gently touched it, and it looked to him pleadingly.

Seron shook his head. "I can't heal it, Chirp.I'm not strong enough."

Chirp hung his head, then looked back up, eye bright.He slowly pointed a claw to himself.Seron frowned. "What do you…oh."

The Tekiton nodded, standing.Seron watched as the Tekiton walked away, leaving him with the other. "Don't you want to watch?"

Chirp didn't look back, and kept walking.

"Here goes…I hope I haven't forgotten how to do this…" Seron cracked his knuckles loudly, and began his work.

Several minutes later, Chirp returned, one hand hidden behind his back.Seron smiled weakly at him from where he was laying on the ground."Ugh…I had forgotten how much it took out of me to do this…I had the black crystal last time…" Seron sighed, then began snoring.

Sitting next to the now-unconscious wizard was what had been the Blue Tektite.Now, another monster looked at Chirp, eye blinking. "Tweet?"

Chirp scratched his head.The Blue Tekiton stood, looking him over.It was shaped much like him, but certainly had its differences.For one, the monster was slimmer, far more angular, and considerably more feminine in appearance.The red eye was like his, but colored more lightly red, nearer to pink.It walked towards him on wobbly legs, yet was getting more graceful by the step.It looked at him curiously. "Tweet?"

Chirp pointed to himself, bowing. "Chirp."

It nodded, a smile in its eye. "Tweet."

Chirp seemed to smile, and moved his hand from behind his back.In his claw he held a bouquet of flowers.

Tweet gasped, then took the flowers.She considered them, then rewarded him with the closest thing a Tekiton can do to a peck on the cheek.If possibly, Chirp's entire insectile body glowed even more red as he blushed.

The pair walked off into the night, leaving a snoring Seron behind.

******

"Yawn…"

"Finally awake?"

Seron wearily cracked an eye. "Finally?"

Wynn smiled, leaning back against the cliff overhanging them. "You've been asleep for hours."

Seron closed his eyes, then pushed himself up with great effort, his muscles protesting. "I didn't think it would take that much out of me."

"You're getting better at it, though," Wynn chuckled.

"You've already seen her?"

"Yeah.I've been keeping watch, and I've kept an eye on them."

"How are they getting along?"

"Look for yourself."

Seron walked to the ledge Wynn indicated, peering at the river below.Chirp stood near the water, looking at it apprehensively.Tweet was skating across the water merrily, twirling and pirouetting with ease.Chirp watched her longingly, but Seron could tell he was terrified of the water.Noticing this, Tweet skated over to him, grabbing his claws.Chirp tried to dig his feet in, but she was adamant, and yanked him onto the water.To both bug and master's surprise, he didn't sink.Instead, he glided across the water, Tweet clutching his claws as they danced across the water.Seron watched them soar over the moonlit water, sighing in amusement. "I think I've created a monster."

"And you didn't mess it up this time."

Seron gave a final glance to the water. "I didn't mess up either time, Wynn.I couldn't have done better."

Wynn smiled with pride at the wizard. "You're right."

The wizard plopped onto the ground. "So, what are our plans for tomorrow?"

"Heh…"

"I'm not going to like this, am I?"

Wynn gave a sigh.He stood, walking slowly around the wavering fire, stretching his stiff muscles.He gave a long look in the direction of Zora's Domain, from where the roar of the waterfall that marked the beginning of Zora's river could be heard. "We go to see King Zora early in the morning, before most of the Zoras rise from bed.He's a logical fish, but I don't believe he will be very friendly to you."

"I suppose not."

"It gets worse.I thought about what Bera said.Chances are, we'll end up fighting in the water if we go to Lake Hylia." He gave a glance to the blue tunic he wore. "With my Zora's Tunic, I can breathe under water, which is a huge advantage.You…"

"I'll drown if I'm not careful."

"Exactly.Now, if we both had Zora's Tunics…"

"Wynn, those cost 500 rupees.We don't have 500 rupees, unless you are far richer than I had thought.I'm lucky if I have 5 rupees."

Wynn turned, his face shadowed. "Well, there is a way to get it without money…"

"Steal?"

"No!"

Seron smiled. "Good."

Wynn shook his head. "Nerah got the king to give me this tunic.He could give you one…"

Seron's eyes grew wide. "You actually think you can convince him to give the Zoras' greatest enemy one of their greatest treasures?"

"If it is to save his successor…"

"Well, good luck to you."

"You're coming too."

Seron paled. "This will not be fun."

"I know.Get some sleep.We have a long day ahead of us."

Seron shook his head, standing. "You sleep.I'm well rested."

"But-"

"I have some things to think about, anyways."

Wynn shrugged, sitting. "Wake me in a while."

Seron nodded, watching his friend drift immediately into sleep.He moved to the cliff, searching for trouble, but mainly watching his creations, pride and caring in his eyes.There he remained, until the sun lit the sky.

******

"Your Majesty, the hero Wynn and…some companions…have come asking to speak to you."

The rather large Zora nodded. "Send them in, Lieutenant Panu."

The gambling soldier turned, hiding a toothy grin and gleefully rubbing his hands.It was time to see how many rupees he would collect on this one.

King Zora recoiled in shock as he saw his supplicants.Wynn, he had expected.The warrior marched into the throne room, the fact his sheathed sword was still strapped on his back proof of how much he was respected and trusted by the Zoras.His face was set in determination, and the bow he gave was deep, but not too much so.King Zora had come to be used to the toadying messengers from Hyrule, and being around Wynn with his respectful yet still prideful actions was refreshing.There was a tightness about his eyes the royal didn't like, warning him Wynn's visit wasn't one of pleasure.One other thing caught his attention: four jewels dangled from his neck; one green, one black, one red, and one yellow.

Seron, King Zora hadn't expected.The dark wizard walked behind Wynn, trying to appear brave but his steps falling timidly.His black cape fluttered behind him, torn and tattered.His clothes were dirty and looked slept in, rather than the usual sharpness.The fish king's eyes widened as he saw that the wizard's feet were bare.The face, however, was clean, and dark eyes met the king's cautiously.King Zora wasn't fooled; he could see the defiance burning deep within those brown eyes.

Flanking Seron was two monsters.Both looked skittish and ready to bolt.The king saw he had nothing to fear from the beasts, but knew caution was advisable.The red monster walked a couple of steps in front of the other, seeming almost protective.

"What is the meaning of this?" King Zora boomed.

Before Wynn could speak, Seron dropped to one knee, his head bowed. "You Majesty, I have come to beg your forgiveness."

The throne room was silenced as a loud thud echoed over the five.All turned, to see the still body of Panu, who had fainted dead away.

"Someone just got rich," Wynn noted.

******

"And that, Your Majesty, is why we came to you."

King Zora sighed. "Quite the story."

Wynn nodded cautiously. "Yes.It is."

"And, quite unbelievable."

Wynn nodded as Seron sighed. "I suppose so."

King Zora looked at the four appraisingly.Silence reigned over the throne room for several moments, which Seron spent sweating, wondering whether he was to be executed or just beaten severely.He spared a glance behind him, seeing a familiar trio of Zoran soldiers guarding the door.Zaruu glared at him venomously, which made him even more nervous.

"And if I didn't know for certain it was the truth, I would probably laugh at you." 

Wynn looked at him curiously. "What do you mean, majesty?" 

King Zora sighed. "Jevax…son of Devain, the leader of the Alterian raid on Zora's Domain.I had believed the boy killed.It would have been more merciful." 

"You know of Jevax?" 

"I wish I didn't." The king took a deep breath. "A youth twisted by his father's memory.He wants to take what Devain thought he deserved.He hates everyone, and only seeks destruction." 

Seron shook his head. "How do you know this?" 

"I've met him.He came to the Domain, asking questions about the wizard Vailen." 

"Vailen?" 

A wistful tone entered the monarch's voice. "Vailen was a mighty wizard.Strong in the powers of the elements, and dedicated to serving good.He worked alongside your father, Wynn, when they were both young, and trying to end the war.It was Vailen's death that caused your father to attack the Alterian fort directly, instead of waiting to see what power the Light Crystal possessed." 

"Light Crystal?" 

"Another tale for another day, Wynn.One that is best told by your father." 

Wynn's face darkened. "Please, continue." 

"Vailen was a peace-loving man, and was disgusted by the Great War.He traveled to each of the races, speaking to them, trying to get them to choose peace.We were the last people he visited.He came to love our people, our culture, and one Zora woman he sought as his wife.They had a beautiful baby girl named-" 

"Nerah." 

The king looked at Seron appraisingly. "Correct.He came to live here among us, until the attack.Devain led an assault on our city.We rebuffed the soldiers, but the wizards…" The ancient fish shook at the memory. "It was Vailen alone that saved us, and he paid for it with his life." 

"How does this connect to Jevax?" 

"Jevax worships his father.He even shares his father's love for jewels, it seems.It is said that Devain was killed by Vailen during the battle, and holds a grudge still." 

"And so he came here to try to find Vailen?" 

The old Zora coughed. "In a way." 

Wynn sighed exhaustedly. "Your Majesty, we have to leave soon, in order to continue our quest." 

The fish smiled. "I understand.You need my help.What is it you need, in order to help Nerah?" 

Wynn grimaced. "According to Be-…according to Jevax, the next battle will be at Lake Hylia.If the battle is to be near water, I will be fine, but Seron…" 

"Will need a Zora's Tunic.And, boots, I suppose?" 

Seron blushed crimson, then coughed. "My pets, I mean, monsters will need new weapons." 

Wynn smiled. "And some new armor could be very useful." 

The monarch smiled at the rather needy pair. "Done.Jaco will escort you to the armory.Take what you need, since this is a quest that is in the best interest of all the Zoras.And, there is one other gift I can give you, that will aid one of you very much." 

Wynn looked quizzically to the king. "What do you mean, Majesty?" 

The monarch looked down, past Wynn, directly into Seron's eyes.His voice rose in volume, cascading over the seven in the room and carrying far beyond. "Let this be known to all Zoras.The kidnapping of the heir to the throne is a dire event, and we must reward all that aid in her safe return…even those that had previously earned our enmity.So I decree…if the return of Nerah is brought about through the man Seron's efforts and aid; if he fights to save her, risking his own blood and life; if he works to repair and mend what has been done in the past…then he shall be in the eyes of the Zoras resolved of all his previous guilt and a hero of our race." 

Seron stared at the king, his jaw hanging loose.Wynn laughed in pleasant surprise, and turned to congratulate Seron.Seron felt the Tekitons clap him on the back, and turned to face them, only to stop.He met the eyes of Zaruu, who was staring at him with the most hatred and loathing he had ever seen in the eyes of another person.The Zoran soldier regarded him a moment, then turned and stormed from the throne room.Seron watched him go, regret in his heart. 

Jaco stepped forward. "Wynn, Seron, if you would follow me?" 

The heroes started up the path leading away from the throne, when the king called to them one last time. "Remember, I do this for the love of one I consider my niece.I consider this quite a bit my fault for not having the foresight to imagine that Devain's hatred would infest his son, but that was my mistake.Please, return Nerah to me." 

Seron and Wynn regarded him solemnly.Seron stepped forward, placing his hand over his heart. "I will get her back, your Majesty.I give you my word, on what honor I have left." 

The Zora looked at him, amusement in his eyes. "You have more than you know, Seron.Much more." 

****** 

"And this is the armory." 

Seron let out a low whistle as he gazed about the cave, eyes traveling over multitudes of weapons, many he couldn't even name. "Impressive." 

Jaco smiled at him carefully. "I'm glad you think so.Especially since you would have been on the receiving end of most of it, if we had had warning." 

Seron paled, while Wynn blushed. "We came as soon as we could, Jaco," Wynn mumbled. 

The Zora cleared his throat. "I know, Wynn.There is no blame on you or Link.Even with warning…" 

Wynn shook his head. "These memories are better left where they were." 

"Chirp!" 

"Tweet!Tweet tweet!" 

The three looked over to see the bug monsters admiring an array of knives.Chirp drew one, a thick blade with one serrated edge, and admired it with soft coos.Tweet timidly reached for a long, slender blade, picking it up and inspecting every edge of it. 

Wynn scratched his head. "At least they're taken care of." 

Jaco led Wynn off to find a tunic for Seron and armor for the both of them while Seron searched on his own.The mage looked from pikes to bows, spears to swords.His eyes stopped on one glittering surface, and he gasped in wonder.Before him was a curved sword, thin but obviously strong and sharp enough to be far more than lethal.Seron picked up the weapon, giving it a testing slash, trying out the balance.With an eager smile, he found the sheath and strapped it to his side, sliding the weapon in.He found the weight to be comfortable and reassuring. 

Moments later, he found something else that he knew would prove useful.A large shield, the metal strong and thick yet surprisingly light, the front displaying a crest of arms with two crossed swords below a crown.He added it to his collection, and went to find Wynn and Jaco. 

Though Wynn stood close by, wearing new chain-mail armor over his blue tunic, Jaco was nowhere to be found.Wynn informed him that the Zora general had gone to find suitable boots and a cape for Seron.The wizard nodded, taking the tunic and armor Wynn held and stepping aside, changing into his new clothing.As Seron tightened the belt cinching the waist of the tunic, Chirp and Tweet joined the pair.The Tekitons took one look at them and burst out in chittering giggles.The heroes stared at them curiously as they fell down, laughing as hard as they could.After several moments, Seron finally grew annoyed. "What is the matter with you?" 

Still in tears with laughter, the Tekiton pointed to Seron, then to Wynn and back.The heroes looked at each other, their matching armor and tunics, and sighed.Seron scowled as he heard a comment from Tweet. "What do you mean, can't tell us apart now?" 

Wynn shook his head. "We really don't look that similar." 

Chirp responded with another comment.Wynn looked to Seron, who sighed and said, "He told us to never wear hats." 

Before Wynn could respond, Jaco entered the armory.The Zora handed Seron the boots and cape, giving the insect monsters a curious glance.Seron shrugged to answer the soldier's unasked question, quickly putting on the sturdy boots and black cape. 

Jaco looked from Wynn to Seron and back. "If that is all you need, I will escort you to the exit." 

Wynn nodded, recognizing it as an attempt to keep any short-tempered Zoras with heads full of ideas of vengeance from attacking Seron.The four followed the Zoran general out of the armory, new weapons and armor in tow. 

The general led them into the Zoran town, down corridors past a shop.Zoras lined the path, glaring at Seron with confusion and malevolence.Wynn glanced to Seron, who had his face set in stoic determination, eyes locked forward.They walked to the edge of the underground lake that lay beside the town, where Jaco stopped and told them of and underground waterway that led into Lake Hylia, their ultimate destination.They could safely swim there, using the swift currents to reach the lake far sooner than it would take on foot.Jaco stopped, looking them over appraisingly, and nodded. "If anything can defeat you, I worry for us all." 

Wynn smiled at the compliment, and then his face fell solemn. "We will bring her back, Jaco." 

The Zora looked him in the eye. "Wynn, it is up to you to do what I can't.I must wait here, not knowing if she is safe or even alive.Please, I beg you, don't let me down." 

Seron stepped forward, a hand resting above his heart. "I shall not fail you, I swear."He looked aside, face tense. "And I will not fail myself." 

Jaco nodded to him. "Good luck, then.The next time we meet, may we meet as friends." 

Seron smiled slightly. "It is all I can ask." 

****** 

Jevax whistled to himself as he floated lazily at the bottom of the lake, tossing a skull upwards and catching it as it fell.From the shape, it had belonged to a Zora that had met some unfortunate end in the lake.Perfect for his purposes.

The dark wizard frowned as he sat up.The Hylian fool and his half-blood Krite-spawn partner should have arrived hours ago.He would have to teach them punctuality.He shook his head, changing his mind.Lessons are wasted on the dead.

He yawned, about to doze off, when something jarred him awake.A large fish prodded him, nibbling at his tunic to see if he was edible.Jevax frowned, a dark lightning bolt blowing the fish into two rather charred pieces.He glanced about, daring another fish to test his patience.Satisfied that the populace of the lake was suitably terrified, he relaxed, waiting his own prey.

He didn't have much longer to wait.He saw four darkened shapes emerge in the murky water, moving in his direction.He stood, palming the skull.He glanced behind him, at the two large clam shells he had found for the other part of his little project.Time for the fun to begin.

The four swam near him, the men flanked by the two monsters (Two?Since when did that fool Seron have _two_?And better yet, why?).Seron stared at him, then glanced to Wynn, jerking a thumb to point at Jevax, then making gill motions.Jevax laughed at the man's unvoiced question. _No_, _I am not part fish_, _although there once was great chance for it_.

Wynn crossed his arms irritably, making a 'go on with it' motion.Jevax frowned. _So_, _you are that eager to die_?

Seron stuck his tongue out at Jevax, and Wynn drew his sword.Jevax sighed._Well_, _first_, _this is a_ '_no pets allowed_' _area_.He flicked his hand, and the Tekitons went propelled away, erupting from the water and lying dazed upon the sands. _Now that that has been taken care of_, _allow me to introduce the Deepwater Knight and his Squires_!

He held the skull aloft, a shard of a blue crystal in his other hand.The skull was surrounded by a sickening blue light as the blue shard floated over to it.As Seron and Wynn watched, gaping, a Zora was reborn.From the skull grew the other bones, and organs and flesh quickly formed around them.Within moments, a Zora floated before them, eyes held shut.The crystal flashed, and unholy armor covered his body.Steel glowed pale blue as it formed clawed gauntlets, a helm decorated with three shark-like fins, and a breastplate emblazoned with the shape of a coldly grinning skull.The blue crystal came to rest in the center of the skull, glowing with wicked light.Soon, no flesh was visible, with even the face shrouded in darkness.Two red eyes flashed open within the darkness of the helm, glancing from Jevax, to Wynn and Seron, finally coming to rest on its empty hands.

Jevax smiled, and tossed it a piece of driftwood.It glanced to the wood, and the sickening light spread to the stick.The wood lengthened, hardening into the steel of the knight's armor.One end split into three points, forming a trident.The sides of the outer points were serrated, making a lethal edge.The other end of the now-steel stick grew a blade-like end, both sides serrated like the trident.With a triumphant roar, the knight spun the staff, the ends making the rotation deadly to whoever came near.

Seron and Wynn jerked back as a roar came from the underwater temple nearby, the Water Temple Wynn had visited before.An enormous serpent swam from the entrance, large fangs protruding from its maw and barbs sprouting from its tail.The serpent swam up to the knight, who mounted it as if it were a horse.The monster roared again, and faced the heroes.

Behind Jevax, more monsters began to form.The two shells began to change shape, growing into something new.Bodies made up of rounded triangles, point down, were topped by rimmed openings that resembled cowls.Narrow red eyes glowed from within the darkness of those openings.The creatures had no visible limbs, but the water wavered where the arms should be, and head-sized rocks floated where hands should be.They glowered at the heroes threateningly, ready to attack.

The dark wizard held his own staff, then placed it above one shoulder of the Zora, then the other.As Jevax laughed uproarishly, Wynn motioned questioningly to the knight.Seron looked at him for a moment, then back to Wynn, shaking his head violently.Wynn sighed, then pointed to the smaller squires.Seron nodded enthusiastically.Wynn slumped, then nodded.

_Have fun_, _boys_._If you'll pardon me_, _I have to go get ready for your funerals_.

Seron glared murderously at Jevax, while Wynn began to slowly twirl his sword in a butterfly pattern, focused on his enemy.Jevax gave one final cackle, the disappeared with a flourished wave.Seron cracked his knuckles before drawing his blade and shield and motioning his foes forward.Just as they lunged, so did Wynn and the dark knight.

Wynn swam forward rapidly, his sword never slowing in its defensive pattern.The serpent jetted forward faster than Wynn had expected, however, and he barely had time to force power into his swing as the trident darted at his side.The barbed ends of the wicked weapon caught his sword as the beast swam by, nearly yanking it from his hands and spinning him around.The snake-like beast swam away, then looped around impossibly fast, on him before he could even register the movement.

The knight raised the tri-pointed end of his weapon at Wynn's head, but as Wynn raised his guard, quickly swung the other end around in a slice that would have opened Wynn from navel to neck.The hero snapped his blade horizontal as fast as he could, but the blow jarred him, knocking him spinning head over heels in the water.He quickly regained his composure, but his eyes widened as he saw the open maw of the beast reaching for him.He hastily constructed a barrier of his magic, spheres of light circling his arms, hoping it would at least give him time to dodge.The monster slammed against the shield, shrieking in pain and throwing itself back.Seeing the beast's intolerance of his magic, Wynn smirked, looking confidently at the foiled beast.His expression quickly changed as the knight slashed his weapon down, the blade barely slowing as it sliced through his barrier and nearly his head.

Meanwhile, Seron also had his hands full.The squires were slowly circling him, directly across from each other with him in the middle.Their transparent arms rotated, the boulder-like hands blurring through the water.Seron held his shield high, trying to gauge his opponents' strategy.The red eyes stared him down coldly, never blinking.Seron finally sighed irritably, launching himself at one of the pair.

Adding fuel to his frustration, the thing darted away.Sensing his mistake, Seron whirled, bringing his shield up to guard his body.He grunted as the air was forced from his body and the shield nearly ripped from his body as the stone hand of the other squire slammed into his defenses.Seron shook his head, then smirked, glancing back and forth between the two as if asking 'Is that all you've got?'

In response, the monsters tensed, and the hands changed from stones to spiked balls.Seron paled as they began to circle him once again.He weakly glanced to Wynn, wondering if his partner would be willing to trade places.

Once he saw Wynn's condition, he quickly reconsidered.The hero was dodging and parrying slices, jabs, and lunges from both beast and warrior.Wynn was panting from the exertion, his measured movements becoming sloppier as his foes increased the tempo, their unnatural bodies not concerned with the strain.Seron considered moving to help his friend, but he was quickly reminded of his own situation."Oof!"

Parry, dodge left, swipe aside, shield, lunge right, block, slice... Wynn groaned in pain as a strike he had not moved in time to block gouged through his shield and into his upper arm.He growled in frustration as he saw red seep out and stain the water.The feral serpent also noticed.It through itself at his shield hungrily, lusting for his blood.Wynn struggled to keep his barrier up, raising his uninjured left arm to face the beast.He lunged to the side and downward, dropping his barrier.The serpent, unable to stop, soared past him.It quickly turned, mouth ready to devour him, but a beam of light knocked it aside, stunning it.

The Deepwater Knight nodded at Wynn, saluting the hero, then stood on his mount, jetting upward.Wynn rolled forward as the knight drove his trident into the ground where Wynn had stood.The hero aimed a cut at the foul creation's knees, but it turned, parrying the blow and in the same movement cutting for Wynn's left side.The Hylian blocked, his blade parallel with his body, then dropped to one knee, slashing upward from the left.The attack failed to touch the knight, but cost his opponent his weapon.The knight leapt for it, and Wynn started to follow, but instead jumped skyward, his eyes widening.

His instincts had saved him.The serpent's jaws snapped shut, nearly catching him.Wynn spun, bringing his sword down on the creature's skull.It roared, withdrawing, then pouncing.Wynn drew his sword across its throat as he fell to one side.The massive head flailed at him, trying to knock him down, but a shield intercepted it.It raised up, then bashed against the barrier again, nearly crumbling it.Wynn grunted with effort, slashing without abandon, but the wounds he inflicted were ignored.

He flinched as the beast screamed, the sound piercing his ears.It threw itself against his magical barrier again, and again, and again, and again, battering him down.As the shield crackled one final time, Wynn dove to the side.The monster slammed into the ground, then drew back, maw open, teeth pointed at him, and struck.

Wynn smiled grimly from within the snake's mouth.The beast shuddered violently, the eyes dimming.Wynn's sword, glowing white from the magic he had infused it with in place of his shield, was half buried in the roof of the monster's mouth, traveling upward into its brain.Wynn drew his sword out, sigh in relief.And then the blade sliced across his back.

_Clang_!Seron moaned as he noticed the new large dent on his shield.The strong metal was bending, failing, from the assault of the spiked balls.He tried dodging, but the blows came too fast, often four at once.He knocked a few away with his magic, but the attacks continued.His narrow blade was no use here.

The wizard saw two spiked balls heading for his face.Snarling in anger, he used his magic, not to knock them away, but to catch them as his shield took its last hits and fell away, shattered.The beast Seron had bound glared at him, then backed away, the arms stretching elastically.Seron gasped as the thing came to the limit of its arms, then reversed its path, its body becoming a missile aimed at him.Seron used his magic to force him upward, over it, and spun, deflecting the attacks of the other.

With the absence of the first, the other squire redoubled its assault.Seron's eyes blazed with the exertion of using his magic with such strain.He knew he couldn't keep up the fight much longer.That concern was soon taken from him.

The water around Seron rebelled.The wizard struggled as his arms were forced to his sides, his magic now useless.He could feel the squire pressed against his back, and heard it chuckle.The other squire seemed to smirk at him as its arms began to spin, turning through the water rapidly as it readied itself to crush Seron against its partner.

(_Now_, _this won't do_!) Seron thought grimly.He flexed his arms. (_Time to shock things up a little_!) Seron's magic came forth, but instead of lancing forward, the wizard called it onto him.The lightning crackled over him, the wizard and squire both screaming in agony.The watery arms loosened just enough.His magic propelled him upward, free from the monster's grasp, as Seron stopped his attack.Unfortunately for the squire, its partner didn't see Seron's maneuver in time.The monster didn't have time to scream as two spiked balls burst into its chest.The shattered husk sank to the lake's floor.

Seron chuckled, looking down at his remaining opponent.The beast scowled at him, eyes narrowed.The spiked arms began to spin, then twirl randomly around the body.Within seconds, it seemed as if a blur covered the monster.Seron blinked, then yelped as one of the hands nearly took off his head.He threw himself this way and that, dodging, unable to tell from where the next attack would come.

Seron threw his magic out, knocking aside his opponents blows as the monster parried his lightning.The two dueled, but Seron noted his muscles burning and his magic weaken.The unnatural creature, however, did not tire, did not need rest.Seron laughed, motioning the beast forward with an arrogant smirk and a wave of his fingers.(_Let's finish this_; _I'm getting bored_.)

The beast seemed to read his thoughts. With a snarl, it flung a hand at his head.Seron moved just to the side, so it stopped over his shoulder.His lightning wrapped around it as another tendril knocked the other hand aside.The squire retreated, stretching the arm.Seron watched it as it stretched to the limit, then, smiling, released it.

The squire screamed as its own hand crushed into its chest.It trembled, looking down to the hole, and went limp.Seron laughed triumphantly, throwing his head back. (_That's gotta hurt_.)

Suddenly, a boulder-like hand slammed into Seron's chest.The wizard gasped, his breath ripped from him.He stared blankly forward as the shelled creature floated up, eyes glowing blood red in menace.It pulled an arm back, aiming to crush his head.

(_I will make you PAY_!)

Seron watched the hand fly at him, raising an arm.A beam of lightning, as thick as his arm, met the stone on its way.The squire screamed as its hand was shattered, lashing out with its other hand.Seron caught it, grinning humorlessly.The hand shook before breaking into shards, ebony lightning crackling across the remains.The squire shook in pain, an involuntary moan escaping it.Seron knocked a strand of hair away from his eyes, and hefted his narrow blade.The squire stared into his eyes in terror as the sword sunk into the hole its hand had made, biting deep into it.Seron's gaze didn't waver as his lightning danced over his sword, etching the metal.Neither looked away…and then the squire exploded.

Wynn turned, wincing in pain.The slash that had found his back had been a lead-up into what would have been a fatal attack, a thrust from the trident.However, Wynn brought his glowing blade around, meeting the eerie blue steel.The foes were thrown away from each other as Wynn's magic reacted to the other's weapon.The two faced each other, returning to ready positions.

The knight led the attack.It dashed forward, the bladed end of its weapon held over its head.Wynn rolled to the side as the knight passed him, turned to swipe, but his sword met no resistance.The knight dug its heels in, turning, and threw a hand out.Wynn leveled his blade, his sword catching the throwing dagger.As he watched, the small but lethal blade returned to the Zora's hand.

Wynn frowned, sending a beam of magic to smite his foe.The knight laughed arrogantly, spreading his arms, letting the beam hit him in the chest.The chest plate gloated an evil blue, dispelling the magic.Blue crystal glowing with corrupt light, the knight's eyes brightened as it saluted Wynn with its weapon, then charged.

The weapons clanged together violently.Wynn grunted as he strained against the strength of the undead knight, fighting to hold his blade, unable to press in attack.His heels dug into the muck below him as he was forced back unwillingly.His brown eyes narrowed in desperation, while the knight's widened in triumph.Wynn gasped as he noticed that the knight was only pressing with one hand.The other lifted, laying on Wynn's right shoulder.Wynn angrily listened to its booming laughter before screaming in pain and terror, the touch of the gauntlet feeling as if his soul was being sucked from his body.He threw himself away, but the grip would not loosen.He sank to his knees, his sword dropping from nerveless fingers.The Deepwater Knight raised his weapon, ready to behead his enemy.

It stopped, grasping at its throat, as a tendril of dark lightning choked it.It turned, weapon cutting through the water, but Seron stood too far away, cape flaring as he cast his magic with both hands.It struggled a step toward him, then threw a dagger.Seron shook his head in amusement as he broke the blade with his magic.

The knight turned, trying to stab Wynn.It found its arm immobile, bound by Seron's power.With its free hand, it reached for the weakened hero's throat.Wynn was motionless, eyes closed, until the glove came a hair from a face.The hero snatched the Zora's wrist, meeting its eyes.His hand glowed as he channeled his magic.The knight strained to absorb the power, but lightning had found and covered the shard.It groaned in pain as the wrist darkened, then blackened, before the magic spread up the arm.

The knight roared, freeing its arm.Wynn snatched up his sword, blocking the strike, and adding one of his own.The glowing blade did not pierce the armor of the other arm, merely resting upon it, but it was enough.The knight screamed in rage as the trident fell, the blades dulling, the metal browning.A piece of driftwood was what fell to the ground.

The knight thrashed, trying to strike Wynn.The hero raised his sword, and the blade began to glow.The corrupted Zora threw himself against Seron's magic, trying desperately to free himself.Wynn smiled grimly, and his shining blade pierced the lightning covering the shard, into the crystal itself.The knight shook with a violent spasm, the eyes flickering.The armor dulled, darkened, and decayed, sloughing off as the knight fell to his knees.The Zora looked up, meeting Wynn's eyes, and raised a trembling hand in a salute.Then, he collapsed, dissipating until nothing was left but a crystal shard and an ages-worn skull.

Wynn and Seron shared a smile and a sigh of relief.Wynn kneeled, picking up the shard and slipping it over his head.Turning, he raised one finger.Seron nodded._One to go_.

Triumphant, the heroes swam upwards, eager to leave the water behind.They raced to the top, relieved and eager to complete their quest. As they left, a hollow skull seemed to watch, then resumed its eternal rest. 

Author's note: (hides behind a wall) I'M SORRY!!! I didn't mean to take so long, really! Don't hurt me! 

Ahem...with that done with, now to the main point behind my note here. If you ever think I'm dragging my feet, want to send me compliments, or just want to gripe, send an e-mail to [hyrules_hero@hotmail.com][1] I check it often, and I promise to at least try to respond. ^_^;;; Really!

So...send me mail, write responses, ignore me and go away...you choose. ^_^ Thank you for reading.

   [1]: mailto:hyrules_hero@hotmail.com



	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

"FOOLS!"

Bera stood still, watching Jevax rage with what seemed to be indifference. She didn't move, merely watching as Jevax vented his anger on a wall that was quickly becoming a heap of rubble. However, if one looked closely enough, one could see she was shivering. She was terrified out of her wits.

"How DARE they!?! How did they…they cheat! They must have! The Knight was too powerful…too strong…"

With a muted sob, he struck the wall again, causing shards to crash to the ground. He followed, falling to his knees. "It was too weak…like me…I've failed you, father…"

Bera was there in an instant, cradling him, shushing him. The wizard sobbed weakly. "I failed…"

"No, you didn't! You haven't failed, this is exactly how things were supposed to go!"

Jevax stared up at her quizzically, tears streaming down his face. She smiled back. "This was supposed to be a test, remember? How can we learn about them, without trial and error?"

The wizard regarded her silently, his emotions calming. "You're right. A test. Yes, that's it."

She beamed at him. "See? No need to worry about it."

Jevax stood, nodding. "You're right. With what we've learned about them…"

"We can defeat them."

A familiar sneer found itself on the face of the wizard. "Yes, I see. Well…there is one thing I have learned that will spell the end of them."

"What's that?"

Jevax slowly shook his head, still smiling. "My original plan backfired. I thought that they would waste their time fighting each other when they were forced to work together. That has not been the case. They rely on each other. Strange…you would think they would be mortal enemies, like their fathers. Still…if they rely on each other now, they may be less powerful separated."

"Yes! And two monsters-"

"No, that won't work. Look at the Knight and his Squires. They are still powerful apart. I do not talk of fighting skills when I say they rely on each other."

"Huh?"

Jevax waved a hand. "Simple. They are alone, save each other. They take confidence from each other. Separate them…and they are less sure of themselves."

Bera looked at him, starting to shake her head, but Jevax cut her off. "If they have to face something more abstract…more personal…and don't have each other for reinforcements…they may crumble."

"But what could you send against them to make them fall like that? What could you use-"

Jevax laughed. "The truth."

The wide eyes of Kiara, frozen within white crystal, watched in terror as the shadow-form of Jevax stalked forth.

******

(Where am I?)

"Kiara, love…"

The girl opened her eyes weakly, and a slow smile found its way on to her face as she looked upon the face of Seron, who was gazing at her with love in his eyes. The wizard reached a hand out to her, and she took it, stepping closer to him. His smile grew, and he placed his hands on her shoulders, cementing the contact between their eyes.

"Now, my love, we only need one more thing, and then we can be together forever."

She smiled back at him numbly, her mind suddenly foggy. It didn't matter. She was with Seron, he would protect her. She could trust him.

"What is it, dear?"

If possible, he grew even more handsome as he beamed at her. He gave her a slow nod, his eyes never leaving hers. She could not look away from him, but distantly she wondered why she would ever want to.

"Now, love, we just require the Dark Crystal. With that, we shall never need anything again."

Dark Crystal? She started to open her mouth, but forced it shut. This wasn't right. From what she had been told, the Dark Crystal was inherently evil. How could that thing have anything to do with happiness?

When he saw the recognition in her eyes, Seron brightened. "Please, love…with that, we can finally have peace. We will never have to be separated again."

Her eyes narrowed as her mind cleared. Seron would never want anything to do with that thing; it corrupted anyone that touched it. It was, after all, pure evil.

"Kiara…it is for the best."

The girl shook her head. This was wrong. "Are you _ Sertane_ about that?"

When Seron gave her a blank look at the reference she had just made, Kiara nodded with satisfaction. Just as she had thought. If he didn't recognize the alias he had used when they had first met, the source of many of their arguments and jokes, then something wasn't right. It was a trap.

"You're not Seron."

The wizard seemed to waver, and for an instant the soft brown eyes she had been staring into hardened. When she saw the snarl on his face, she was certain. Lightning caught the fake Seron in an instant, and he screamed in an inhuman voice as he disappeared.

Just as Kiara began to look around, reality trembled. Her mind felt as if it were trying to rip itself apart, and everything went black.

"Kiara, wake up!"

Kiara shook her head, trying in vain to remember what had just happened, and found herself looking into the face of Seron. She blinked at the look of rage she found there. She started to open her mouth to speak, but a slap cut her off.

"Don't speak! I don't want to hear it!"

She glared at the wizard, and rubbed her sore cheek. "What-"

Slap!

Slap!

The woman snarled at the wizard, both of her cheeks red, but one of his matching. The wizard matched her expression, fire in his eyes.

"Tell me where the Dark Crystal is, and I won't hurt you!"

Dark Crystal? She stared at him blankly, before narrowing her eyes. Her father had mentioned it, on a couple of occasions. He had also told her how dangerous it was.

"I don't think you need to know that."

Seron roared, raising a hand. She was faster. Lightning lanced forth, cutting into the wizard.

"You're not Seron."

For a second, Seron waved. Reality shifted. For a second, Seron was gone, and another man was in his place. And then it was gone, and forgotten.

Kiara wobbled on her feet, clutching her head. ("What just happened? Where am I?")

"Kiara…please help me…"

She looked down, gasping in shock. Seron lay at her feet, bleeding from many grievous wounds. His chest was slashed and torn, his face a bloody mess. He looked up to her weakly, pleading.

"The Dark Crystal…tell me where it is…it is the only thing that can save me…"

Kiara frowned, then raised a hand. "You lie. No good can come from that thing. You aren't Seron."

The fake Seron screamed as lightning finished him. Reality wavered, and everything vanished. Kiara stumbled, crying out from waves of lancing pain in her head. (No!)

Kiara screamed, lightning flying from her hands, cascading in every direction. She heard a vague grunt, and suddenly the pain stopped. She felt to her knees, panting for breath. Her hands clenched and released as she heard soft footsteps approaching her.

_Why do you have to be so blasted_ difficult?

Kiara glowered at the wizard, trying to rise to her feet. (Masquerading as Seron? You'll never be half the man he is, Jevax.)

The man frowned down at her. _Funny_. _The same was said about my father and Krite_, _by that accursed High Council_. _Now_, _I shall prove you and them both wrong_. 

When Kiara looked at him in confusion, Jevax shook his head, and continued. _That does not concern you_. _All that matters now is that you tell me the location of the Dark Crystal_.

Kiara laughed harshly at him as she tried to stand. (I'll never tell you that. Not that you could survive using it, anyways.)

Jevax glowered at her. _Not only do you know the location of the Crystal_, _you seem to have some knowledge of the_ Theories of Light and Darkness _too_. _Remarkable_. _Who was your father_, _or was it someone else that taught you all this_? _How did he know this_?

Kiara didn't answer, merely staring at him. He turned away, stroking his chin. She listened as he began to mumble to himself, lost in thought. "_And only the creators of those Crystals_, _equal as they must be_, _can use them_, _or those to whom the power is passed_. _ Those heirs must too be equal_, _lest the balance be broken_, _and havoc rein_." Jevax shook his head. _Such a shame all copies of the Theories are lost to me_. _Unless_…

He whirled, facing her. _Tell me_, _girl_, _have you ever heard what I have just quoted_?

When she shook her head, lost, he grimaced. _ Figures_. _Copies of that tome were rare in Alteria_, _and as far as I know only two existed in Hyrule at any point_. _I believe my father once said that only 3 copies had ever been printed_. _One must still lie in the hands of the High Council_, _those cursed fools_…_another was used by Krite in the creation of the Dark Crystal_, _and the last was in Hylian hands when the Light Crystal was made_. _Curses_! _One utterly unattainable_, _one lost in the rubble of the fort_, _and the last probably destroyed by Ganon_. _I shall never know the secrets of the Crystal_, _until I hold it_!

Kiara remained silent, but averted her eyes. Jevax did not face her, but saw from the corner of his eye, and smiled slowly. He turned, walking towards her. _Now_, _let's make this simple_. _You know something I want to know_. _I know some things that you might find_…_interesting_…_about Seron_. _How about we trade_?

The girl shook her head. (I have no interest in your lies.)

Jevax regarded her, then cackled. _Lies_? _I don't bother with lies_. _The truth_, _my dear_, _is bad enough_.

She raised a hand at him, her face twisted in fury, but he was faster. Before she could unleash her lightning, Jevax had trapped her head between his hands. _Fear the truth_.

Kiara didn't even have time to scream.

******

"_So_, _Krite_, _how goes it_?"

_Krite sighed_. _Not that cursed fool again_.

"_I don't have time for you now_, _Devain_."

_The wiry wizard shrugged_. "_I know_; _ you're a busy man_." _But_, _he didn't leave_.

_Krite spared a look at the man_. _His_…_subordinate_…_was a scrawny man_, _taller than he had a right to be_, _but lacking anything resembling muscle_. _His brown hair lay flat on his head_, _ his bangs threatening to fall over his shrewd eyes_. _Krite never felt comfortable when that gaze fell on him; it was the gaze of the High Council himself_, _since the man was little more than a spy for the weak-minded fools that thought they ruled Alteria_. _The man constantly wore a smirk_, _one that seemed unshakable_. _That expression alone had nearly driven Krite into rages in the past_, _but he had better control over his temper than that_. 

"_Get OUT_!"

_Devain bowed_, _just far enough to keep from infuriating Krite further_, _and moved towards the door_, _the smirk not changing in the least_. _Just as his hand found the handle_, _he turned_. "_Oh_, _yes_! _I came to inform you that the last scouting expedition came back_. _With captives_, _no less_."

_The dark wizard nodded_, _rubbing his temples_. "_I will need the report from the scouts_, _of course_. _If they endangered our presence here_, _I will personally see to it that they will be the first test of the Dark Crystal_. _And_…_I suppose I can trust you to see to the captives_."

_Devain smiled slightly_. _Krite had to struggle to keep from shivering_; _if the smirk was annoying_, _that sadistic smile was terrifying_. "_Of course_."

_Krite grimaced as the other man left_. _He had no pity for Hylian scum_, _but some things were too cruel for anyone_. _Devain's_…_fun_…_was definitely in that list_. _He shook his head_, _banishing the unpleasant thoughts_. _No time for that now_.

_He returned his gaze to the book he had been reading before Devain had intruded_. "'And only the creators of those Crystals, equal as they must be, can use them, or those to whom the power is passed. Those heirs must too be equal, lest the balance be broken, and havoc rein.' _Heirs_? _Well_, _that much is obvious_. _But useless_; _once I have the power of the Dark Crystal_, _I won't have to worry about losing it_. _Still_…_I suppose there was indeed good reason for bringing the boy along_; _Aganhim was right in that_. _No_,_ my worry is with my_ '_equal_'. _I wonder_, _does he have an heir_? _Hmm_…_I'm so close to finishing this_, _but the Theories say that the two must be completed at exactly the same moment_. _How am I to know_…?"

_A shy knock echoed among the chambers_. _ Krite slammed his fist onto his desk_, _furious at another interruption_. "_ENTER_!"

_The door swung open slowly_, _and the boy stepped in_, _eyes held on the floor_. _He held a mop in one hand and a bucket in the other_. _Krite grimaced_, _closing the book he had been engrossed in_, _and slipped it into his desk_. _He placed a hand onto the door of the shelf he put it in_, _and closed his eyes briefly_, _muttering under his breath_. _When he opened them again_, _the door glowed slightly_, _proving his ward had been successfully placed_. _Only then did he look back up to the boy_.

"_Did you clean the North Hall like I told you to_, boy?" _Krite grumbled_, _his eyes peering intently at the child over tented fingers_.

_The black-haired boy shook his head weakly_. "_I was going to_, _sir_, _but I had to finish the_-"

_Krite stood_, _livid_, _and slammed his palms onto his desk_. "_Silence_! _I have no time for excuses_! _Just once I wish you would prove yourself to be worth something_!"

_The boy glanced up at him_, _meeting his eyes_. _For just one fleeting instant_, _so quick Krite wasn't sure it had happened_, _defiance burned hot in the boy's eyes_. _Just as it appeared_, _it was gone_. _Krite sat back in his seat_, _stunned_. '_So_, _perhaps he_ does _have a spine after all_. _I knew that woman was a bad influence on him_. _Well_, _perhaps that last bit of will will be useful one day_.'

_Suddenly_,_ a globe on a pedestal next to his desk began to flash_. _Krite's eyes grew at the sight of it_. "_It's finished_? _So soon_? _I must be falling far behind schedule_!"

"_Come_, _now_. _No time for worrying about your chores_. _We have much more important things to see to_." _Krite stood and walked to the door_. _He watched impatiently as the boy carried the mob and bucket out of the office and sat them down in a corner nearby_. _With a fierce grumble_, _he closed the door to his office_, _and marched down the halls of the fort_, _the boy following behind_.

_Krite marched downward into the depths of the fort_, _the first Alterian stronghold in Hyrule_. _He knew the path by heart_; _how many times had he made this walk to do useless work_? _After all_, _what was done here did not matter_; _the Dark Crystal was what was important_!

_Finally_, _the pair reached the bottommost regions of the fort_. _Krite noticed the boy stopped for a moment behind him_, _wiping an arm hastily across his forehead_. _He had grown accustomed to the oppressive heat in this chamber_, _due to his continuous exposure_. _He sneered at the amount of time the project had made him waste_; _this thing was Devain's toy_, _not his_. _No_, _ his ways were far less gradual_. _Instead of a slow destruction_, _he chose overwhelming power_. _Devain was far more wasteful in his_…_fun_.

_He strode across the narrow bridge that spanned the lava-filled crater that was at the base of the chamber_. _He did not glance at the massive amount of space surrounding him_; _it was immaterial_. _He wanted to complete this task_, _and be back to his studies of the Crystal_. _THAT was the reason for the Alterian occupation of Hyrule_, _not some accursed dragon_!

_He did not slow until he reached his destination_. _A group of mages_, _all master students from the Academy_, _stood in front of what appeared to be a gargantuan carcass_. _Krite knew better_. _The dragon had not been killed_…_it was waiting to be brought to life_.

_Devain stood at the front of the mages that had followed his instructions to create what was to be the lead-up blow in Hyrule's destruction_. _If possible_, _the smirk grew when he noticed Krite_. _He absent-mindedly scrubbed at a spot of red on his cheek_; _it seemed the call to come to the completion of his project had interrupted his tasks as well_. "_Welcome_, _to the beginning of the end for our eternal enemies_!"

_Krite sighed_. "_Yes_, _yes_, _yes_, _blood and destruction and death to the Hylians_, _we win_, _on and on_. _Celebrate later_. _Shall we_?"

_Devain frowned at Krite_, _annoyed at having his speech ended_. _He muttered vehemently under his breath_, _and then nodded_. "_Very well_. _Shall we_?"

_It was Krite's turn to smirk_. "_I think the first magics should come from someone who will see the most of the results_." _He jerked his head to indicate behind him_.

_Devain studied him_, _then the boy_. _He frowned_, _but soon another of the bone-chilling smiles began to grow_. "_Very well_! _Most ingenious indeed_!"

_Krite whirled_, _glowering down at the boy_. "_Now_, _like you have been taught_. _Just unleash your power into it_. _Don't embarrass me_!"

_The boy paled_, _then timidly stepped forward_. _He raised his arms slowly_, _brow furrowed in concentration_. _ Just when Krite was about to yank him back_, _certain the lightning would never come_, _a flash of light blinded him and everyone else in the chamber_.

_When he could see again_, _he could not believe his eyes_. _Dark lightning writhed over the dragon's body_. _ He spared a quick glance at the boy_, _who seemed unfazed by the enormous amount of power he was unleashing_. _He looked back to the dragon_, _ and stepped back in fear_. _The body trembled_. _The eyes opened_. _He froze when he looked into those eyes_. _Still held by the glossy darkness of death_, _flashes of unholy light began to bring life to them_. _The head slowly lifted_, _muscles moving on their own for the first time_. _Time stood still_, _and the Verr roared_. 

_Krite could feel the shock on his face at that first roar_. _He glanced to the side_, _and saw only raw determination on the boy's face as he continued his channeling_. _In the eyes of the mages_, _he saw unadulterated fear_. _And Devain_…_Devain's face was lit by pure awe_.

"_Ha ha ha HA_! _The Verr is born_!" _ Devain screamed_. _Krite smiled_, _nodding_. _The beginning_…

_Around him_, _the others began to cast_, _ aiding the boy_. _As he began his own spells_, _granting the Verr its life and purpose_, _Krite laughed_. _The boy's power was truly impressive_. _He could certainly use that_!

'_Perhaps one day_, _the name of Seron shall be as feared as my own shall be_!'

******

_So,_ _do you see_? _Do you understand now_? _He is a corrupted seed from an evil tree_. _Do you really know this man_?

Kiara frowned, tapping her chin. (You know, I do agree with you about the tree and the seed.) She smiled sweetly at Jevax. (Just not about Seron.)

Jevax glared at her, his upper lip twitching violently. _Do_…_you_…_STILL_…_defend him_?

Kiara planted her fists on her hips. (There's nothing to defend! So he did some bad things! So he ended up hurting a few people! We all make mistakes!)

Jevax stared at her, incredulous. _FOOL_! _Ah_, _he hurt a few people_, _did some bad things_, _who cares_, _ let's all be kissy-kissy_! _You make me sick_!

Now, it was Kiara who was furious. (Why…you…!) she spluttered indignantly, lightning sparkling from her clenched fists.

Jevax loomed over her. Her fury cooled when she saw a mirror image of the sadistic smile she had seen moments before on an all-too-similar face. '_Bad things_'? _Shall I show you just how evil he really was_, _my dear_?

(Don't you listen? I don't care! I don't care about his past, I just care about-)

_I think I shall change your mind_.

******

_Six heroes glanced nervously about as they entered the abandoned Temple_. _They could feel the evil looming over the place_, _but they would face their fears_; _they had to stop the evil wizard Icarnos_. _Wynn led the group_, _standing protectively in front of his friends_. _After all they had been through to go as far as they were_, _it was untelling what they would face at the heart of the temple_.

_To their surprise_, _instead of a monster_, _a man stood in the center of the massive chamber_. _Wynn gasped_, _ not believing his eyes_, _as the man turned to face them_. "_Seron_!"

_The man nodded at him_, _a small smile on his mouth_. _The light from the torches behind him shaded his face_, _ hiding his eyes_. "_Wynn_, _Fami_. _Hello_. _How's life been treating you_, _Wynn_?" _The smile grew_.

"_Great_, _just great_. _Say_…_why are you here_?" _Wynn scratched his head_, _and his hand dropped slowly to the hilt of his sword_.

_Seron seemed on the verge of laughter as he raised his right hand so the palm faced Wynn_. "_Well_, _that is because my master_, _Icarnos_, _ordered me to stop you_." _Lightning burst forth_, _and Wynn cried out in pain as it found his chest_.

******

"_Take Fami someplace else_, _if you would_. _I need to_…_talk to her friends_."

"_Yes sir_."

"_And_, _Murce_-"

"_Merce_!"

"_Whatever_. _She isn't to be harmed_." _ Seron met the man's eye_, _and glared fiercely_. "_If she is_, _ it will be your blood I shall use to paint the walls of this ranch_."

_The man grimaced_, _then nodded_. _He escorted the struggling girl away from the pole her two friends were tied to_, _and out of sight_.

_Seron watched her go with a smile_, _then whirled_, _the smile becoming something darker_. _He stepped forward slowly_, _his back set straight_. _He stopped in front of the bound Jier_, _who was glaring at him venomously_. _Seron smirked at him_, _catching the dark man's chin in his hand_. "_Not so superior now_, _ are we_, _Mr_. _Shiekah_? _After all you did in the Shadow Temple_…_I nearly died because of you_."

_Jier smirked back at him_. "_The only shame is that it is just_ '_nearly_'."

_Jier groaned as his head rebounded against the pole_, _his eye squeezed shut as he winced in pain_. _Seron looked coldly down at him_, _massaging a sore fist_. "_You'll regret that_."

"_Coward_! _If you let us out of these ropes_, _we would show you how powerful you really are_! _You weakling_! _ You have to tie someone up to beat them_!"

_Seron glanced over to the fuming Shezarah_. "_Oh_, _don't worry_. _You'll have your turn_. _I just want you to be able to see your little boyfriend after Deihawk gets through with him_. _ Jier here_, _I will let go first_."

"_We'll see how strong you are when Wynn gets here_!" _Jier yelled_, _thrashing at his bindings_.

_Seron's eyes widened in fury, and another punch ended Jier's movements_. _Seron absently sucked at a bloody knuckle as he looked down at Jier_. "_I really_, _REALLY don't want to hear that name right now_. _But_, _since you insist_…_shall we give Wynn a reason to hurry_?"

_And then the pain really began_.

******

"_You're a fool_! _I'll kill you_!"

"_I'll make you pay for what you did to the Cucco Lady_!"

_Seron snarled at his opponent_, _his magic carelessly spreading through the underground tomb that was quickly becoming a battlefield_. _The Sheikah leapt over the blast_, _his foot landing on Seron's chest_. _Seron was sent flying back_, _rolling across the floor_. _He stopped himself_, _murder in his eyes as he looked at his foe_. _He rose_, _lightning pouring_ _from his hands before he was completely up_. _Jier charged_, _ignoring the pain of a bolt that passed through his pants and burnt his leg_. _He slashed wildly with his dagger_, _but missed_, _and his momentum carried him past Seron_.

_The wizard laughed_, _confident_. _A punch to the jaw ended that_. _Seron growled indignantly_, _his hand ready to release more of his magic_. _Jier was just fast enough to avoid Seron's blasts_, _but as time went on he slowed_, _and knew he was losing_. _He charged_, _dagger ready to plunge into Seron's chest_.

_Seron laughed as his lightning burnt its way into Jier's heart_, _ending the man's life_.

******

_Now do you believe_?

Kiara shook her head, eyes held shut. (No…no…no…)

Jevax grinned. _The truth hurts_.

Kiara screamed, and the sound was a match to Jevax's laughter. The wizard's eyes grew as an image began to grow in his head. _ What is this_?

_A man gave what he feared might be a final hug to his wife_. _She held to him_, _begging him not to go_. _He shook his head_, _motioning to the book he held_. "_The Hylians_…_they can use this to stop Krite_! _It is our only hope_! _It is_ her _only hope_! _I must take it to the Royals_!" _The woman looked to the girl he was pointing at_. _The child_, _a young girl with blonde hair_, _laid in bed_, _pretending to be asleep_. _The woman stared at the girl_, _her eyes tortured_. _When she looked back to her husband_, _he was gone._

_So_…_that book_…the THEORIES?!? _Could it be_? Jevax erupted in laughter. _Thank you_, _Kiara_! _You do not know how much you have helped me_! _Thank you_!

Kiara did not hear him. She was trapped in her own nightmare.

Seron, leading his Tekititon armies to victory after horrible victory…

Seron, standing beside the marauder Deihawk as they pillaged the land…

(No…this can't be…)

Seron, enemy of those sworn to protect good…

Seron, the terror of Hyrule…

(This isn't the truth…how could he…? NO! Nooooooooo!)

"I'm not…Sertane…"

(Nooooooooooooooooooooo!)

_Ha ha ha ha ha_…

******

"Don't do it, Baro."

The Hylian wizard paused, taking a deep breath, collecting his thoughts. He had known this would happen the instant he had set his mind on this course of action, but it hardly made this talk with his old partner and mentor any easier. Giving his head a minute shake, he turned.

"It's the only way."

Icarnos stared at him through narrowed eyes. "The only way? Sounds more like the easy way out to me. That, or suicide. Or…perhaps an old vendetta? A bit of revenge?"

Baro sighed. "You know this is becoming necessary. If we don't keep them back until we can cement the seal, and they break free…"

"You think I don't know that? I still bear the scars from the battles during the Great War, Baro. I know what they are capable of."

"I have my scars too, Icarnos," Baro mumbled, his voice nearly low enough to escape the hearing of the other wizard, but not enough. Seeing his partner raise an eyebrow as he glanced over his shoulder, Baro continued. "Anyways, a surprise assault will save a lot of lives and isn't even that great of a risk."

"Unless Aganhim decides to pay a visit."

Baro whirled, his face red with rage. "DON'T! I do not wish to hear about that man! I hope he has died in the years since the war!"

"Rather slim chance of that, Baro. He's too powerful. His whole family is; you know that all too well."

"Yes, well, Krite wasn't, now was he?"

"You know I have my theories about that."

"And you know I don't particularly care for them."

Icarnos shrugged. "Nevertheless, this is a hasty move, and I've always known you to be a cautious man, save the one time. You were this reckless at the fort, and we know how that turned out, don't we."

Baro turned back, hiding shaking fists. He had never even imagined striking Icarnos, no matter how sharp the man's tongue, but this was a far more personal matter, and too important for comments of the like the wizard was using. He closed his eyes, quickly counting to ten, and then faced the wizard.

"I'm going now."

Icarnos shook his head wearily. "I can't stop you. I just hope you come back safely, Baro. I'm an old man, and nowhere as strong as you, even without the full powers of the Light Crystal. If you die on that mountain, then all is at risk. I doubt even Wynn is strong enough to defeat the Alterian forces, without your guidance."

Baro shook his head, shouldering his pack. "Wynn is stronger than I ever was, even when I fought Krite. He's more than a match for any Alterian. And, if he brings around young Seron…well, Aganhim can't take both sides, now can he?" The grin on Baro's face was so dark it made shivers run down Icarnos' spine. "That would be a fitting irony, wouldn't it?"

Icarnos closed his eyes in thought. When he opened them again, Baro was gone.

"Good luck, old friend. Time to see whether your family's magic is truly growing over the generations…or if Aganhim is far stronger than we had ever imagined."

******

"I'll never eat fish again."

Wynn didn't answer his partners comment; he merely slumped back onto the sandy beach of the lake with a groan. He draped an arm over his eyes, blocking the harsh sunlight, and tried to fall into unconsciousness. A thud nearby told him his partner was doing the same.

"Chirp!"

Seron shook his head, brushing sand from his face with an arm. "You did _not_ just do what I think you did."

Chirp looked back at him, eye widening. He pointed, panicked, at Tweet, who pointed back at him with a mirrored expression.

"What, are your creations beginning to bug you, Seron?" quipped Wynn, who was cushioning his head with his arms, already half-asleep.

Seron glared at the man, who could not see through his closed eyes, but smiled sardonically anyway. A moment later, Wynn sat up, spluttering and brushing away the sand Seron had dumped onto his face. It was then Seron's turn to smile.

Chirp and Tweet ran off, probably going to explore the beach or go swimming or taunt big fish, Seron concluded. He and Wynn had been relieved to find them, unharmed, on the beach after the battle with the Deepwater Knight. However, he had been quite annoyed to find that, instead of trying to come and rescue them, the pair had decided to build a sandcastle. Chirp had said that he knew that he and Wynn could handle it. Seron had come to the conclusion to Tekitons were just chickens. 

"Well, aren't you two comfortable?"

Seron sighed dramatically. "I really don't want to see you right now."

"Well, talking to pond scum like you isn't the highlight of my day either."

Wynn laid back down, sighed as he stretched. He opened one eye lazily. "Well, to be honest, there are people I'd rather see than either of you. Shall we get this over with?"

Bera smirked down at him. "I wouldn't be so relaxed if I were you. You never know what Jevax might decide to do with your friends after you meet your gruesome and most certainly painful ends."

Seron gave her a cold stare. "We'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen then, won't we?"

Bera shrugged, smiling. "Whatever. Come to Death Mountain when you're ready to die. Take your time, I want to make sure I have a comfortable seat for your executions."

"Well, Nerah-oh, excuse me, you two look so much alike-I think I'm going to take a nap now. All of these bland threats are getting kind of boring, and I've had a rough day, so if you don't mind…"

Wynn cut off with a splutter as Bera kicked sand onto his face. With a huff, the Zora stepped into a portal and was gone. Wynn rose with a wordless roar of frustration as Seron tried very hard, though in vain, not to laugh.

Moments later, they stood, dusted themselves off, and started walking northward, the Tekitons following close behind. Far in the distance, a single mountain loomed as certainly as the doom it had brought to so many. Death waited.

******

Bera was frowning as she stepped from her portal into the subterranean room that they used as a base of operations, but once she saw Jevax, she calmed her expression. The wizard stood with his back to her, but it was something in his stance that caused her unease. He stood tense, taking deep breaths. She paused, uncertain whether or not to interrupt whatever it was he was doing.

"They have it." Bera stepped back, surprised at both his acknowledgement of her presence and the hilarity in his voice. "They have the Theories! After all this time, thinking it was destroyed…" He turned, beaming. "Those fool Hylians have had it all along."

Bera blinked, confused. Theories? "So…what are you going to do?" 

Jevax smiled at her, and she could see blood and destruction in his eyes. "What do you think?"

******

"I don't think this is such a good idea."

"Trust me."

Seron raised an eyebrow at that statement from his partner. "Oh, yeah, I've heard that one before!"

Wynn smirked slightly, shrugging slightly. "We need to rest up, and here is probably safer than in Kakariko. We're in no shape to face whatever Jevax and Bera have for us. Whether you like it or not, we're spending the night here." Without watching to see if Seron followed, he moved through the gates of Lon Lon Ranch, whistling confidently. The wizard watched him go, sighing inconsolably. He felt even more wretched as he felt the clawed hands of the Tekitons pat him consolingly on the back. "They're going to try to kill me. You know that, don't you?"

Tweet scratched her head, confused. Chirp, however, shrugged in a manner comparable to Wynn. Seron growled at him. "Traitor. They think you're too cute to kill."

Chirp nodded enthusiastically, to which Seron groaned. "Next time I make a monster, it'll be hideous. Ferocious. And perhaps a little more concerned with my well-being!"

Seron paused as he mentally translated Chirp's response. "What do you mean, that's what I said last time?!?"

Chirp answered by pointing at the other Tekiton, who, having lost interest in their conversation, was kneeling down on the grass and playing with flowers. Seron sobbed in despair.

"Coming, Seron?" came an overly cheerful voice from within the ranch.

The wizard looked towards the ranch with panic, and then back to Chirp. The Tekiton was standing proudly, fists on hips, chest puffed out. Seron snarled at him, then smiled, waving his arm in a gentlemanly manner for the Tekiton to go first. Chirp proceeded past him, but didn't notice the foot that suddenly found itself in his path. Seron strolled into the ranch, whistling innocently, as Chirp found its face buried in the dirt.

Chirp growled in its most threatening manner, which was closer to a drawn out squeak, and tried to push himself up. He stopped as he heard the chittering laughter behind him. He whirled, glaring at his companion. Tweet smirked back. Imitating Seron, he waved his arm for the lady to go first. She complied, walking past him, neatly stepping over the foot he extended. Sighing in defeat, Chirp followed behind her.

********

"Are you sure about him, Wynn?"

"Of course I am, Malon. I've told you that before. He's no danger, unless someone tries to fight him."

"Or tries to stick a pitchfork in me." Seron mumbled, trying to camouflage the comment with a cough. Malon frowned at him, then looked back to her childhood friend. "Well, Wynn, if you trust him, so will I. All of us will. Right, Father? Ingo?"

The bear-like owner of the ranch coughed behind a hand, looking away. The ranch hand turned his back, finding the wall suddenly entrancing.

"_Right_?"

Giving up, Talon sighed in defeat. "Right, my daughter. He is welcome to stay here as long…as he likes…"

Malon nodded, satisfied, even though the words had sounded like they had been drug out by the scruff of the neck. She turned her glare on Ingo, who started sweating when he felt her gaze on him. "Ingo? _ Ingo_?"

The lean ranch hand chuckled weakly, tugging at his collar. "Yes, Ma'am." Still, seeing Seron's smirk, he hefted his pitchfork the second Malon turned away.

Malon looked at the dark wizard. "See? You have nothing to fear from us."

"From you three, yes. From me…" came a low voice from the head of the stairs. All five turned to look, not surprised to see a scowling Kesler. The young commander of the Survivors stalked down the stairs, hand resting comfortably on the hilt of the sword at his side. Wynn stared at Kesler, having fought alongside the man many times, and the Hylian refused to meet his eyes. He had no such choice, however, when it came to his beloved.

"Are you threatening a guest in our home, _dear_?"

Suddenly noticing the venom in Malon's voice, Kesler turned to look at the red-haired woman he loved. "Malon, he's-" 

"An honored guest."

"Not while I-"

"You don't have any say in it."

"I don't care what Wynn says, we can't trust-"

"I trust Wynn. You should too."

"But…" Kesler started, his voice turned from ire to pleading.

"But nothing. He stays. If you have any problems with that-"

Kesler raised his hands, waving them. "O.K., O.K., I get your point!"

Seron's jaw dropped, and he turned to his partner. "Wow. I guess what they say about red-heads is-"

He was cut off as Wynn clamped a hand over his mouth. "Now isn't the time, my friend."

Seron nodded, seeing the wisdom in Wynn's words. It was a shame Talon didn't hear them. The older man chuckled, clapping a befuddled Kesler on the back. "You'll learn, my boy, that a woman's tongue is sharper than any sword, and just as deadly."

"What was that, _Father_?"

Seeing Malon's face turn to match her hair, Talon gulped loudly. "I just remembered, I have a thing…something…something very important…right now…Bye!"

Ingo followed in Talon's tracks, and they both darted out of the ranch house, dashing away as soon as they were out of sight. Malon watched them go, then turned back to Kesler, but the man had just broken one of the Survivors' cardinal rules: never retreat.

Malon turned back to Seron, now the perfect image of a smiling hostess. "I'm afraid we don't have much in the way of lodgings, but you can feel free to sleep in the hayloft."

Seron nodded, smiling. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"Well, if you will excuse me, I must see to dinner. I'm sure you two can find something to entertain yourselves with?"

Wynn laughed. "Sure, Malon. I wouldn't want to put off your cooking any longer. It'd be a shame to miss one of your great meals!"

The two warriors stepped out of the ranch house. Wynn looked over to Seron, who was breathing deep with relief. "Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Seron glared at him, and started to reply, but Wynn had already walked away.

********

Greer, High General of the Hylian Army of Defense, grimaced as he walked down the halls of Hyrule Castle. He knew he should count himself lucky. At least time it wasn't something as major as marauders raiding Hyrule, or monsters at the walls, or wizards raining down magic, that troubled Greer this day. No, instead, it was something much more mundane that troubled the grizzled man. He was bored out of his mind.

"Sir!"

Greer glanced at the two men guarding the end of the hall. Both were in spotless armor, and held their pikes in precise angles as they stood, facing each other across the hall, eyes never shifting. He almost allowed himself a grin as he looked at one of the men, one who he judged to be standing a miniscule amount straighter, with armor that covered his scarred body just closer to perfect. He was impressed with the man; he had come a long way.

"So, soldier, what do you think of this day?" Greer asked nonchalantly, glancing at the other man. 

This man relaxed a bit, and a smile grew large under the bushy mustache. The man had known Greer for years; he had been a long-time member of the Survivors until he had been promoted to the castle guard, and was a fierce and talented fighter. Out of combat, however, he was quite cordial, and more relaxed around his superiors than most, although not to the point of insubordinance. "Not a very exciting day, sir. That's how I like 'em, though." 

One side of Greer's lips inclined slightly. "My feelings are quite the contrary, Arco." The man gave Greer a knowing smile, and resumed his position when Greer looked over to the other guard. "How about you, Agno?"

"Nothing of interest to report, sir. I have not observed anything that could pose any danger to this post." If Arco had relaxed briefly, Agno showed no sign of it. The man was new to his position among the guards, and showed it. His past was particularly shadowed; once a mercenary that had done a job for Icarnos while he was still possessed by Ganon, then a marauder in Deihawk's band. After nearly dying at Lon Lon Ranch during the Tekititon invasion, he had sworn whole-heartedly to become a member of the Hylian guard. He knew that he owed his life to a man he had fought against several times, the hero Wynn, and had figured the best way to repay that debt would be to join the men that often fought beside the hero. Greer had to note the man was among the most zealous of the guards, and knew he would give his life before any harm came to the Princess Zelda, or his commanders, including Greer.

Greer sighed tiredly. "Just I had figured. As you were, men." He took a step on down the hall. At least he wasn't the only bored one.

The irritated general stopped as he heard an explosion coming from around a bend in the hall. His eyes grew wide as a guard was flung into the wall of the bend, and slumped to the ground nervelessly. A shout rang out, but was quickly clipped off. Greer almost laughed out loud. So much for boredom. 

Suddenly, a man blurred around the corner, coming straight down the hall towards them. Agno and Arco stepped past Greer protectively, bringing pikes to bear. As the man came closer, Greer noted several things. One, the man had rather spiked brown hair, and wore black with red stripes down the sides of his arms and legs. Second, he wore a look of intense hatred and rage. Lastly, Greer noticed that the man did not walk towards them; he glided a foot above the ground.

"Men, -" Greer started, but he didn't have time to issue orders. Agno roared as he darted down the hall, pike aimed to impale the man. The man slowed and, as Agno neared him, swung the staff he held. The soldier grunted as the blow knocked his weapon from his hands. Agno fell to one knee, and the man raised the staff to finish him, but the soldier wasn't defeated yet. His sword sang as it flew free of his scabbard, knocking the blow aside and darting toward the wizard's side. The man twisted aside, and the soldier's momentum carried him past the man. The staff swung high as Agno ran past, catching him on the right side of his head and throwing him into the wall. His head slammed against the stone, and he fell still.

"Get back, General!" Arco shouted, stepping between the attacker and Greer. The man paused, hovering in the air, and smiled darkly. Arco leveled his pike in preparation for a charge, to buy Greer time, but he wasn't fast enough. The wizard was upon him instantly, and while Arco was more skilled and disciplined than Agno had been, he found himself without a weapon quickly enough.

"You won't get past me!" Arco shouted, drawing his blade. "Survivors!" He was more talented with a sword than he was with a pike, and his quick slices pushed the man back a pace, but the whirling staff blocked every attack. The man caught one overhead attack on the center of the staff, and grinned at Arco as the soldier tried to press his sword down, to force the staff down far enough to cut the wizard. Arco grunted as the wizard drove his foot into the soldier's stomach, and that moment of weakness was his last in the fight. Seconds later, he slumped down against the wall, unconscious like Agno.

Greer drew his broadsword slowly, watching the wizard impassionately. "You're strong," he observed.

The wizard didn't say a word, instead shrugging mockingly. The general met the man's eyes, and smiled. "But, against Hyrule's finest, not strong enough!" The wizard grunted as the sword slammed into the staff jarringly, and the two began the dance Greer knew so well.

Greer knew that he had once been held as one of Hyrule's greatest swordsmen, before his promotions took him from the heat of the battle. He had long ago lost count of how many men he had defeated in duels, and in battles. Still, this fight took every reserve of skill he had left. The wizard was strengthened by his unholy magic, and didn't tire. Greer could not say the same; he had aged much over the years. His eyes narrowed as he considered the fight. Time for gambling, he decided.

He allowed one of the wizard's attacks to slip past his defenses, and sunk to the ground, groaning loudly. "Hyrule's finest?" the wizard demanded cockily, raising his weapon. "Pitiful."

Greer smirked up at the man, and his blade scythed upwards, knocking the staff and the hand holding it against the wall. Greer reversed his strike, and the wizard darted back, without his weapon, just quick enough. The man's eyes widened as he saw the tip of Greer's sword pass right in front of his nose. Greer charged, pressing the man back, but the wizard quickly re-gathered his wits. The aging general grunted loudly as he was thrown back as the floor in front of him exploded into a cloud of flames and stone chips. He scrabbled for his sword, but another, smaller, explosion sent it sliding away.

"Nice trick, old man." The wizard drifted through the smoke, and Greer heart sank at the chilling smile the man wore. He raised a hand to point at Greer. "Too bad for you it didn't work."

"Survivors!" Greer bellowed, throwing himself at the wizard, arms held back as he prepared to try to pummel his opponent. The wizard laughed, and darkness burst from his hands.

As the darkness took Greer, he contemplated kicking himself for being bored. He never got the chance, as he was gone before he hit the floor.

******

Jevax smirked down at the crumpled figure of the old warrior he had defeated. At least that one had put up a fight. Sad that the only resistance the Hylians had posed had been a grizzled geezer. He shook his head in bemusement. Pathetic.

He opened his mouth to laugh. Instead, his breath erupted from his mouth in a gasp as he was struck from his side. He lie against the wall, his vision swirling with red and black specks, as he tried to make his mind figure out what had happened, fighting the pain from his side and head that muddled his thoughts. He didn't get the chance, and screamed as blindingly bright lightning danced over his body.

"Boy, you shouldn't have come here. I have no qualms with squashing you, or any of your kind. I would have figured your foul breed would have learned not to interfere with Icarnos."

Jevax writhed on the ground, his muscles twitching in agony. He forced an eye open, and though his vision swam he could make out a bearded man, hair white as snow, standing at the end of the hall. The old man frowned as he looked down at the crumpled figure of the soldiers, gingerly picking his way over Greer and the cratered floor. He stopped in front of the man, looking down with a disapproving grimace. "Now, what to do with you?"

"Die!" Jevax screamed, leaping at the man. He groaned as his face slammed into an invisible wall, and another bolt threw him back. He lay panting on the ground, glaring at the other wizard with hatred. "Do you know who you are messing with?!?" he demanded.

"No, I most certainly do…wait. You look like…" the old man looked at him, puzzled. As realization dawned on his face, so did shock. "Devain!"

Jevax smirked. "Close."

Suddenly, the dark wizard disappeared. Icarnos searched for his opponent, but cried out as a staff landed between his shoulders. He fell to his knees, eyes wide in pain. He looked behind him, shocked. The younger man stood over him, his sneer gloating. "Call me Jevax."

Icarnos whirled, lightning flying from his fingertips. Jevax vanished, appearing behind the older mage. Icarnos turned, raising his arms, as Jevax charged at him. The young man grunted as a wave of air hit him, forcing him back. Seeing white lightning fly at him, he teleported away, coming at the other wizard from the side. Icarnos ducked under a swipe from the staff held by Jevax, then lashed out with his magic. Jevax flipped back, landing in a crouch.

"Not bad, old man."

Icarnos gave him a cold smile. "You're almost as good as you're father." He gave a short, derisive laugh. "That's not saying much, since your father wasn't that good to begin with." 

Jevax's eyes bulged as he froze. He took one trembling step forward, his mouth curling up in a snarl. He raised his staff above his head, screaming viscously. Icarnos stepped back as the wizard charged at him, roaring the whole while. Lightning bridged the rapidly narrowing gap between them, but Jevax ran unfazed. Desperate, Icarnos sent a wave of air towards the enraged young man, flinging him against the wall. The collision barely stunned Jevax, but as he started to rise Icarnos attacked again. Jevax didn't bother to shield himself, but he was not the target of the older wizard. Jevax's eyes, lit by rage, stared at Icarnos unblinkingly as the rocks freed from the ceiling fell onto him.

Icarnos coughed weakly, turning away from the pile of stones and the hand that protruded from under them, limp. "Amazing. He was almost as insane as his father, it seems." He leaned against a wall, breathing raggedly. "And just as hard to kill."

He closed his eyes as he leaned against the wall, feeling exhaustion tug at him. His eyes shot open as he heard the rocks behind him shift. Cautiously, he turned back, looking at the evil wizard's cairn. He was relieved to see the stones still lay where they had fallen. Suddenly, he noticed one important, and fatal, detail. The hand was-

Jevax smiled down at the prone body of Icarnos. "Old man," he murmured, "Be thankful I have a task to complete. Otherwise, I would ascertain exactly what you know of my father, and you would not find my methods pleasant. Be thankful you escape with your life." With that, Jevax turned, and walked away. The Theories awaited him. 

********

Concealed in darkness, the wizard drew his sword. He glanced at the moonlight reflected off the blade, then raised it to the guard position. Without a sound, he attacked, slashing and spinning in an intricate dance. Intricate, however, didn't mean graceful: the movements were choppy and obviously foreign to the man. 

Seron raised his sword, slashing forcefully to the left, then moved to bring his sword back to the right in a reserved strike. The wizard grunted as his movements threw him off balance, and he stumbled forward. Frowning, he glared at the curved sword he held. It was frustrating; he had fought with a sword before, but had quickly learned he possessed little innate skill for it. However, it hadn't really bothered him, since he could just rely on his magic. Now, however, he needed all the advantages he could get.

"Having a little trouble, friend?"

Seron whirled. He had not known he had had a spectator to his nighttime practice. "You could say that." He commented bitterly.

Wynn stepped into the moonlight, out of the shadows that had concealed him from Seron's eyes. "It'd be good if you were used to that thing. I could teach you…" The hero's eyes flitted to the side, looking into another patch of deep shadows. "But someone used to training people for swordplay would be a better teacher. Isn't that right, Kesler?"

Seron whirled again. I must be getting soft, thought he. "What is this, spy on Seron night?"

The soldier stepped forward as Wynn had done. He smirked at the hero wryly. "I'm impressed. I didn't have any idea you were there, but you picked me out without even trying."

Wynn shook his head modestly, then looked at Kesler seriously. "Will you?"

"Will I what? Train him to use a sword? You can't be serious!"

"I am."

"Pardon me if I don't want to train a blade that will likely turn against me."

"It's a good thing Greer didn't feel the same."

Kesler's face darkened, then he grimaced. "Anyone ever told you that heroes are supposed to only hit above the belt?"

"That's one thing I'll miss about being a villain," Seron commented. "The only thing."

The soldier turned to face him, appraising him silently. He met Seron's eye, and held his gaze for several seconds. Finally, satisfied, he stepped forward. "Fine, I'll do it. But if this comes back to haunt me, Wynn…"

Wynn shrugged. "Then you won't have me to yell at."

The soldier nodded grimly. "So be it."

Seron stared at his new teacher uncertainly. "So, how do we start?"

Kesler frowned, tapping his chin. "Well, let's see…I guess the best way would be…" He trailed off in mumbles.

"What's that?" Seron asked, stepping closer.

"I guess way to start would be…Ha!"

Seron yelped and jumped back as Kesler drew his sword and charged. He barely brought up his own blade in time, desperately fending off the attack. His hand stung from the shock of the collision of blades, and he nearly dropped his sword. Kesler didn't relent, however, his sword sweeping around in another strike. Seron blocked this, too, but coming closer to missing. Kesler jumped back, then struck from another angle, desperately fended off just in time.

The two fought for a stretch of time that passed slower than eternity for Seron. Each time, he just barely managed to block Kesler's slashes. Some times, he completely missed, mistakes that should have been fatal. As the fight waged on, however, he began to understand. This wasn't a real battle; this was a test. Kesler was probing him, checking his strengths and weaknesses. It just seemed real, so he would fight with all his power.

Seron smirked. Now, with this knowledge, he could feel free to take a chance. He stepped back, bringing in his stomach to avoid one of Kesler's swings, then lunged. His first strike was blocked, but Seron reversed his direction, spinning completely around. Kesler, surprised that Seron was making such a risky maneuver and not wanting to fatally injure the wizard, failed to take his chance to strike. It would have been fatal for Seron, because the maneuver left him wide open to any attack. Kesler easily blocked the sweeping blow, then added one of his own. Seron swatted it away, his blade coming up to block, then back down in an attack.

The fighters paused, both surprised. Kesler slowly raised his free hand to his face. He looked down at it, at the redness coating his fingers. His hand began to tremble it as he lowered it, and raised his sword.

Seron swallowed visibly. "Listen, I didn't mean to-"

"Argh!"

Seron yelped as the young warrior took a swing at him, dropping to the ground to avoid the slash that would have removed his head at neck level. He desperately scrambled backwards, while Kesler came on, unrelenting. "I really didn't mean to-" Seron started, but Kesler raised his sword over his head, and Seron decided that it would be a good time to run for cover. He dashed to the side, then turned, facing the other man. "Kesler, don't make me do this!" he warned.

Kesler's response was a wordless yell, and Seron desperately fended off his attack, and his next. The blows kept coming, and Seron had no time for anything but defending. Kesler did not slow, however.

Finally, Kesler raised his sword above his head, and brought it down with full force towards Seron's head. The curved blade met it, and the two paused, meeting each other in a test of sheer strength. Kesler tired to press Seron's sword down, while Seron tried to knock the other man's blade away. For a moment, Seron felt a surge of pride at being able to fend off the more experienced warrior.

Then Kesler's boot buried itself in his stomach. Seron's breath rushed out in a loud 'Woof!", and the wizard fell onto his rear, the sword falling from his hand. He shook his head to try to clear away the bright lights he saw, and his hand scrambled for his lost weapon. He froze as he felt the lethally sharp point of Kesler's sword come to rest at his throat.

"I can end it all. No more destruction, no more hurting. I can make up for everything you've done and everyone you've harmed." The soldier's eyes didn't move from Seron's, and the blade did not waver. Neither man shifted in the least.

"No, you can't," came the other voice from a distance away. Kesler didn't turn, but instead tensed, the blade's tip moving in minute, shaky circles. "Only he can."

"Wynn, I can't forgive him for what he's done. Malon could have died because of him. I very nearly did. The entire world was almost destroyed because of-"

"CHIRP!" Thwack!

"TWEET!" Crack!

The three turned, their attention drawn to the fierce battle that had erupted a short distance away. There, two monsters fought in a duel to the death, weapons whistling through the air as the parried and danced, trying to find a weakness in the other's defenses. Both snarled in rage as the lunged and slashed, their full fearsome strength at its limits.

Actually, the truth of the matter was a bit different. While that was how the two monsters perceived the fight, in actuality the duel was more humorous than harrowing, funny rather than fierce. The Tekitons faced off, both clutching rather un-intimidating sticks, which they proceeded to swing about with over-exaggerated slashes. The resulting pantomime of the battle that had just taken place was enough to give the spectators cause to clutch their foreheads in exasperation. 

The two rushed each other, bashing their 'swords' against the others. Tweet fell back, then slashed at Chirp's side. The red Tekiton dodged, then stabbed for Tweet's middle. She spun to the side gracefully…or perhaps not. With a shrill shriek, she tripped over her own feet, and planted her face in the dirt.

With a triumphant chitter, Chirp charged, stick raised above his head. Once he had almost reached Tweet, the blue Tekiton lashed out at the only part of her foe that she could reach: his feet. Seeing this, Chirp saw no way to move aside, so he followed his first instinct: jump. However, his momentum carried him over Tweet, and his surprised shriek ended as he landed face-down on the ground. Shaking her head, Tweet rose, and dashed toward him. Her charge was met as Chirp rose, and neatly blocked her strike with a loud 'CRACK!'

The two backed away from each other, then raised their weapons to the guard position. However, they both soon noticed one important detail: Chirp's 'sword' had broken cleanly in half. 

The male Tekiton lowered his arm, and his shoulders slumped in defeat as Tweet began to point and laugh at him. He turned away, shaking his head, but her laughter didn't cease. Fuming, he turned, and threw what remained of his stick at her. The shard bounced right off her head, and she fell back, stunned.

Chirp smirked, pointing down at her triumphantly. Tweet placed her clawed hands where her hips would be on a normal person, and scowled at him. When Chirp began to mime her fall, she had had enough. Snarling, she threw herself at the other, tackling him to the ground. Chirp yelped in surprise, and then began to wrestle back, and the two rolled across the ground.

For the three men watching, this strange wrestling match was more than enough to break their silence. At first it was snickers and chuckles, but soon enough all three erupted into full-blown guffaws. All tenseness from moments before was forgotten as they laughed, and the Tekitons stopped their fight, looking at the three humans with anger.

Once they finally calmed down, and pried the furious Tekitons off them, the men remembered where they were and what had passed before. Seron rose quickly, dusting himself off. Kesler made no move, merely staring at him coldly. Seron looked at him timidly, not knowing what to say.

"Your sword, Seron?" Wynn pointed out.

Seron glanced at him, then stuck out his hand. The sword flew from the ground, landing in his palm. Seron looked back to Kesler, who suddenly had a surprised and considering look in his eyes.

"I think I've made my point with that," Wynn announced. "The fight would have gone quite differently, had he have used his magic. I would even say that your positions might have been reversed." The light in Wynn's eyes went cold. "Quite the destructive wizard, eh?"

Kesler frowned. He saw Wynn's point. The fight would have indeed been much different, had Seron had fought like he would have expected him to.

Seron chuckled weakly, looking down at the ground. "You're pretty good," he said lamely.

Kesler turned to him, confused. Finally, he nodded. "You're not bad yourself. You've got a lot of room for improvement, though. For starters…"

Wynn smiled as he walked away. His task was done. Now, both men could understand each other a little better. A step at a time, Wynn reminded himself. A step at a time, until everyone could see in Seron what he saw. 


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Well, first off, I would like to apologize for the lack of a plot in this chapter. However, this was necessary, since I had to deliver what I promised in the introduction. Its time for Jevax versus Wynn and Seron. Here goes Round 1! *Ding!*

And, as always, comments, compliments, and criticism to hyrules_hero@hotmail.com . 

Chapter 10 

Caves are usually dark. So are prisons. This was both, and certainly dark…far darker than naturally possible. Imprisoned in this cavern was pure evil.

And it was smiling.

Evil stood up from his throne, stretching languorously. He hadn't stirred in several years, and it felt good to move again. He started to look around, but thought better of it, and laughed. There was nothing to see; only darkness. And the bars. The cursed bars which kept him in here, instead of out there, in the light, where he could feed and kill and crush and devour…

He moved over to those bars, caressing them tenderly. Where he would have touched them, the roots that were the bars darkened and withered, but, as his hand moved past, immediately grew back. Evil smiled indolently, leaning his face against the boulder the roots held. He sighed triumphantly, and made a sound that could only be described as purring.

"He comes."

Immediately, he felt the presence of his captor, just out of reach. Evil could not help but let his lip curl at the feel of the glaring light of the man's soul, the man so long ago he had killed twice.

"Who, demon?"

Evil chuckled, curling up against the stone. He was silent, and finally answered in a whisper, "My son."

"You and your pathetic lies."

"Me? Lie? No. I never lie. Certainly not about this. Or about the way I held your daughter's head in my hands and squeezed…"

Instead of being angered, the light laughed. "Neither of my daughters were ever touched by your filthy hands."

"So you think."

"So I know." The light paused, then barked, "He stands no chance. I feel a great presence of good in the world above."

"And I feel the coming evil. The dark clouds, hovering over the land, ready to shred the earth. And I shall lead the storm. I will be the lightning bolt, and in my son's hands."

"If he wants you, he can join you."

Evil sighed, standing. "I will be free. And when I am, the other child borne from you will know no end to pain…until I tear out her beautiful throat with my teeth, that is."

"If you had any."

"I have some," Evil said, almost dejected.

"Whatever."

Evil walked back to where he had been resting. "You shall see. He shall come. And finally I shall be free of you."

As he took a seat in his crystalline throne, Devain smiled. "You shall see, old 'friend'."

******

"I'm getting tired of climbing this mountain."

Wynn sighed as he looked over to his partner. "Stop whining about it."

Seron frowned, shaking his head. Ignoring Wynn's comment, he continued. "I mean, really. I've gone up there once already to fight one of Jevax's stupid creations, I went up there to get the Pendants, I went up there to find that crystal to regain my body…how many times do I have to-"

"Seron, there's a whole list of reasons that you shouldn't be talking. One," Wynn interrupted, holding a finger up to Seron's face. The wizard's eyes crossed as he looked at the tip of the finger, which was right between his eyes. He closed his eyes, shook his head, and looked back to Wynn. "You don't need to forget the reason we have to climb Death Mountain. It isn't by choice. Two," Wynn continued, raising another finger, counting the list off. "It's your fault you did it the other times. If you hadn't gone after the pendants in the first place, none of us would have had to climb it. Three, pretty much every time you've done it, I've had to do it too, mainly because I'm usually chasing you, or vice versa."

Seron grimaced, grunting. "Well, that's no real complaint. I don't like this kind of thing. You're the one that's all into adventuring and that kind of stuff."

"FOUR," Wynn said, nearly shouting. "You don't have to climb anything. YOU CAN FLY!"

Seron chuckled self-consciously, rubbing the back of his head. "Oh yeah."

Wynn groaned, nearly sobbing in frustration. He reached down and grabbed the bag of supplies the Cucco Lady had packed him. Slinging it over his shoulder, he started forward.

"Why do we have to carry those things around, anyways? Do we really need that much stuff?"

"Well, you shouldn't complain about the food she packed, after all that your creations eat. We might be gone for a while, since I have a feeling that might be where Jevax hides out when he's not after us. And the rock climbing gear is just in case he has any surprises for us."

"Oh. O.K."

Wynn glanced over at Seron, who was walking alongside him effortlessly. He narrowed his eyes when he saw that the wizard carried nothing. "Where's your pack?"

Smiling, Seron pointed a finger behind him. Wynn followed the finger, until he came to the pack, and the Tekitons. The pair were at both ends of the pack, straining each step to carry it further. "Hey, at least they're useful!" Seron commented, walking on towards the trail up the mountain. Wynn gave him a lethal glare, and Seron stopped, laughing weakly. "What? What?"

******

"You're evil, you know that?"

"Funny. That's ironic."

Seron stopped, dropping his heavy pack and leaning against the wall of rock beside him. He panted, wiping his brow. "This is heavy!"

Wynn didn't stop, or look back. "You'll be thankful we brought it."

"You'll be thankful we brought it," Seron said, his voice high-pitched in mockery, but quiet. He rolled his eyes, and, taking a deep breath, hefted the pack again. He took an arduous step forward, and then another, all the while grumbling about why a wizard of his caliber should not be lowered to manual labor.

"Chirp!"

The red monster ran past Seron, with his companion not far behind. The two were continuing the game of tag they had had going ever since they had left the village. Seron had nearly tripped over one of them once, when an ill-advised evasive maneuver had sent them both sprawling at his feet. Seron sighed again, noting the miniscule packs the two carried. The world hated him. He knew it.

"Hurry it up, Seron. Stop dragging your feet. The quicker we get to the top-"

"The quicker I can throw you off of it."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Seron chimed innocently, his mouth open in a false smile that quickly became a sneering grimace the second Wynn turned his back.

Wynn watched the Tekitons as they dashed past him, then continued up the trail. Moments later, he reached the mouth of an immense cavern. He viewed it with a nostalgic smile, remembering the times he had entered this cave to kill the Dodongos, massive carnivorous lizards, so the Gorons that lived on the mountain would have access to their favorite food, top sirloin rock, from inside. He turned, and saw Seron stagger up next to him. The wizard dropped his back again, and leaned in a nook next to the cavern mouth. "Ah! Shade!" He cried, enveloped by the shadows.

Wynn shook his head. "You need to get more exercise or something."

Seron didn't answer. However, the look he gave Wynn was nearly lethal.

"I don't know…I guess I'm just used to Tane as a partner. He never complained like this."

"Look at him! He's completely muscle, and nothing else!"

Wynn raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't put it quite that way…"

Seron again didn't answer, arching his own eyebrow while giving Wynn a triumphant smirk.

"Should I tell Tane you said that? Or perhaps Shezarah?"

Seron paled, then mumbled, "Jerk."

Wynn turned away, looking up the path. "At this rate, we'll be lucky to make it to the top before nightfall. Farore only knows what will happen if we have to fight at night."

Seron shrugged, although Wynn couldn't see it. He started to answer, but was cut off. The solid rock wall he had been leaning against suddenly vanished, and he fell back without a shout. The moment he was through, the wall reappeared.

Wynn didn't notice Seron's absence, and continued. "Actually, do we know where we're supposed to even meet Jevax? Did Bera even say? Probably, the summit, of course. That'd be just like him, making us climb all the way-"

Wynn stopped as he felt a tugging on his shirt. He looked down, and found Chirp peering up at him. The Tekiton pointed behind him. Wynn turned, and his eyes widened in shock. Seron's pack still lay on the ground, but the man himself was gone. "Seron?"

"He isn't your concern at the moment."

Wynn whirled. "You."

Bera smiled sweetly. "Yes, me. Your executioner."

Wynn smirked at her, dropping his pack. "I'll try to return you to your sister in one piece…" His smirk became a sneer, and he drew his sword with one swift motion, standing in a ready pose. "But I'm not making any promises on how unbruised that piece will be."

Bera frowned at him. "Jevax his given me the right to kill you. I won't fail him."

"Not like he has failed you?"

Bera drew her dagger, emerald eyes like chips of the coldest ice. "You will scream for that, until I cut your throat."

Wynn gave her a smile just as cold. "No, I won't. I'll beat you, and him. You can be assured of that."

The Zora girl laughed, then dashed forward. Wynn stepped aside as she slashed, her blade blurring in its lethal arc. She had closed with alarming speed, and was too close for him to use his massive Biggoron blade with any effectiveness, so he resorted to other attacks, trying to drive his knee into her stomach. She twirled aside, her arm out, the dagger coming around at Wynn's head level. The hero stepped back, then, instead of retreating further in an attempt to use his sword as Bera had expected, charged, catching her with his shoulder. She was forced around, but used her rotation to bring her knife in line with his back. He had foreseen this, and caught her wrist blindly, throwing her in front of him. She struck the wall of the cliff, and was stunned just long enough for Wynn to advance, sword ready.

Bera was unfazed by his threatening glare, and dashed forward again, blade held back. She had underestimated Wynn, however. The sword flicked out, and she successfully dodged, but she was not his target. The dagger flew from her hand, striking the wall a distance away and falling to the ground.

Bera moved back, unarmed. Wynn gave her a triumphant smile, which she returned. Her hand darted to a pouch at her side, and she drew a small spherical object, tossing it to the ground. A brilliant flash of light burst from the Deku Nut, and she ran for her blade while Wynn was still blinded by the flash.

While he was supposed to be blinded, anyways. She grunted as his shoulder caught her back, knocking her to the ground. She rolled to try to rise, but felt the point of Wynn's Biggoron Sword at her throat.

"I'm best friends with a Shiekah. I'm used to tricks like that." Wynn explained, shrugging nonchalantly. "Now, what to do with you? I think-Argh!"

Bera quickly scrambled away as Wynn fell to his knees, writhing in agony. Jevax smiled down at the hero over his outstretched, smoking hand, but the smile didn't reach his bloodthirsty eyes. "Time to die, hero.

Wynn rolled forward, away from the pair. "Cheap shot. Shouldn't have expected any better from you."

Jevax shrugged. "Guess not." His smile grew. "And I shouldn't have expected any better of you, Bera."

The Zora girl turned to him, fear in her eyes. "What do you mean, Jevax? I tried- Ayie!" She screamed as his staff slammed into her chin with the force of lightning striking the earth, and fell, still.

Wynn cried out in shock. "What kind of demon are you? She was on your side!"

Jevax shrugged, the smile unwavering. "She was worthless. I no longer need her. And I no longer need you."

Wynn twirled his sword. "Jevax, I swear, I will kill you. I will free my friends through your blood."

A hungry light appeared in the eyes of the fiend. "And I will crush your soul."

Wynn didn't respond, instead leaping to the attack. Jevax brought his staff up to block the blow, and thrust with the other end, trying to knock Wynn off balance. The hero ducked under the attack, then threw himself forward, trying to knock the other man down. He caught only air, as Jevax moved aside with startling speed, seeming to leave shadowed images of himself in his wake. Wynn caught a staff strike on his sword, then continued his assault, forcing Jevax back fiercely. The wizard's expression never changed from the chilling smile as he parried attack after attack, moving faster and faster. Still, Wynn was forcing him to the wall, where he would be at a disadvantage. Jevax wouldn't allow that.

Jevax caught one particularly powerful strike on his staff, and violently knocked the sword aside. Before Wynn could bring his weapon to bear, Jevax flew into the air. Wynn looked up, but the light of the sun blinded him. Instinct alone saved him, and he rolled away just as Jevax brought his staff down on the ground where Wynn had been standing. Wynn didn't stop his assault though, immediately lunging back at Jevax, bringing his blade down in a mighty overhead chop. The wizard held his staff above his head, and it caught the sword effortlessly. Jevax barked a laugh in Wynn's face before lashing out with a kick that caught the hero in the stomach. Wynn's breath rushed from his mouth, and he choked as he found iron-strong fingers wrapped around his throat. His eyes bulged as he felt himself be lifted from the ground, and he desperately clawed at the hand clutching his neck as the grip began to tighten, constricting his breathing passage and threatening to crush his throat.

Chirp saw Wynn's plight, and started to move to help him, but stopped as he heard a shrill shriek. He whirled, and froze. There stood Tweet, backing away from a pack of Red Tektites that numbered at least a dozen. Each had the same hungry look in their eyes, and moved inexorably on towards the blue Tekiton. Chirp glanced back just in time to see Wynn plant both his feet on the villain's chest and kick him away. Seeing this, Chirp ran forward, pulling Tweet away from the Tektites. Still, they came on. Chirp turned, following his primary instinct when it came to a fight, but before he could run he looked over to Tweet. Seeing her, her eye wide open in terror, stopped the red Tekiton. He turned, drawing his dagger, and stepped in front of her. The mob slowed, and their thoughts ran along the lines of: 'Wait! He has a weapon! ...Never mind.' And so they came on. Chirp ordered Tweet to run, but he saw her at his side, her needle-like dagger at ready. The pair nodded to each other, and then both sides charged.

Wynn faced Jevax defiantly. The monstrous wizard stood confidently, staff held casually at his side. "Ready to give up and die, fool?"

Wynn shook his head. "Never."

"We'll see about that!" Jevax screamed, thrusting a hand forward. A shadowy clawed hand shot forward from it, soaring at Wynn. The hero threw himself to the ground, and the hand exploded against the wall behind him. When he glanced back, he saw a small, smoking crater in the stone. He stood, his face set in determination.

"Do you see my power?" Jevax gloated. "You stand no chance!"

Wynn didn't respond. Instead, twin globes of light began to spin around him, orbiting with increasing speed.

"Ah, the fabled powers of your family! Let me see what you inherited from Aganhim! Let me see the feared power of his blood!" Jevax yelled mockingly.

Wynn was all too happy to comply. He raised a hand, and the globes ran down his arm, slamming into each other at the tip of his fingers. A bolt shot forth, and Jevax flew skyward over it to escape. There was a tremendous explosion, deafening as it echoed off the cliffs. Jevax floated back to the ground, and looked behind him. The crater Wynn's blast had left dwarfed his by at least ten times over. The dark wizard paled.

When he turned back, Wynn was on him. The wizard barely had time to move away from Wynn's slash, but as he backpedaled another blast shot at him. He leapt over Wynn, but even as he landed another shot came at him. He dashed past the hero, but even moving as fast as he did wasn't enough of a defense. He roared as his staff was ripped from his hands. Wynn gave him a cold smile, and started to advance, powers charged and sword ready to remove Jevax's head from his shoulders.

Wynn stopped, his foot caught. When he looked down, he was surprised to see a slim blue hand gripping his ankle. Bera looked up to him weakly, triumphantly, and Wynn ripped his foot away, turning back to the task at hand. When he did, all he saw was a shadowed version of Jevax before him, and all went black.

******

(Darkness…where am I? Why is this happening again?)

Seron floated in an endless sea of midnight. He closed his eyes, then reopened them. (Why am I here?)

_You are here to witness my destruction_.

Seron whirled as the world began to appear. His jaw dropped as he recognized the voice, and his eyes tried to find its source. All too soon he found it, and gaped in shock at the scene before him. (Kiara, no!)

He was on a circular platform, which was in the middle of a room of the same shape. Around the platform glowed a wicked red light, which along with the room's scorching heat was a telltale sign of lava. And on the wall in front of him…

Seron viewed Kiara with dread. She was held halfway up the wall, far out of reach. She was suspended by her wrists, which were held by long chains attacked to the wall. She was in a pure white dress, and her golden hair fell over her face.

(What do you mean, your destruction?) Seron demanded.

Kiara sobbed weakly. _We have failed_, _Seron_. _We are failures_. _We are all going to die_. _Jevax has won_.

Seron glowered at the tone in her voice angrily. (Don't say that! He hasn't won yet!)

_Yes_, _he has_. _I know it_, _now_. _There is nothing we can do to survive_. As she said those words, the chains lengthened, dropping her even closer to the lava.

(Kiara, I won't let this happen. I'll free you!) Seron shouted, raising his hands. To his shock, his powers wouldn't obey him.

_You can't_. The girl looked at him mournfully from under her bangs, and gave him a sad smile. _Of that_, _I am Sertane_. And the chains dropped again.

Seron froze. (Yeah, well, I'm not Sertane.) His eyes lit with rage, and his hands clenched. Lightning began to crackle over them. (And you're not Kiara.)

_What do you_-

Seron ignored her. Turning, he shouted. (Come on out, Tektite brain! I know this is another of your stupid tests, Jevax!)

Seron smiled as the false world began to fade. When he turned back, though, his expression fell. The false Kiara hadn't disappeared. She smiled at him idyllically, floating closer until she was a hand's breadth from him. _I do not know of Jevax_. _Only I am here_.

(Oh, yeah? And who are you?)

The smile grew. _I am Truth_.

(Truth, eh? You must have had some weird parents.)

The smile didn't falter. She gazed upon him calmly, and her eyes unsettled Seron more than a little. It felt as if she were gazing into his soul. _I am Truth_. _I shall show you that which you want to know_. _I shall show you what you wish_.

(Really? Show me Jevax's head on a platter.)

The smile grew sad. _You cannot understand_. _Ask of me what you wish to know_.

Seron grew serious. (In that case, tell me where my friends are.)

_I can only tell you where their ruined mortal shells are_. _Their souls are beyond the grasp of anyone alive_.

Seron scowled. (No.)

_Ask of me what you wish to know_.

(I wish to know the way out!)

_There is only one way out_. _You must face the truth about yourself_.

(And what is that?)

The false Kiara disappeared. Seron looked around, confused. Suddenly, he saw himself, standing in the center of the Forest Temple. He was confronting Wynn and his friends. To his left he saw an image of his battle with Tane, Shezarah, and Jier in the depths of the Shadow Temple. To his right, he saw himself in the armor of the General, battling Wynn. All around him were scenes of his evil, moments in which he had committed heinous acts. He whirled, trying to escape the collage of evil, but he found himself bound to the ground by chains with links as thick as his wrist. 

_This is who you are_, _not the puny image you have held_. _You are evil_. _That is your destiny_.

(No! I am redeeming myself! I will save myself!)

He tried to close his eyes, to block out the visions, but they would not go away. He could find no relief from what he done.

_You cannot_. _This is what you were meant for_.

Seron screamed as the images of himself from the past detached themselves from the scenes they had been in and circled him. Each one, bearing his face, watched him maliciously. He thrashed, but the chains held him tight.

_This is who you are_.

Seron screamed in agony as the images began to chant.

_You can never be completely forgiven_…

_I see now that you threw away your second chance_. _There will be no third_.

_You can never be completely forgiven_…

_I see now that you threw away your second chance_. _There will be no third_.

_You can never be completely forgiven_…

_I see now that you threw away your second chance_. _There will be no third_.

(No…no…) Seron whimpered.

_Death is all you have to look forward to_.

_You can never be completely forgiven_…_ You can never be completely forgiven_…_ You can never be completely forgiven_…

_There will be no third_._ There will be no third_._ There will be no third_.

Seron gasped as an image of Kiara appeared before his eyes. (NO!) She had tears streaming down her face, and a red pendant was flying from her hands. _You LIED to me_! _I trusted you_! _I believed you_! _I_…_I HATE you_!

_You can never be completely forgiven_…_ There will be no third_.

_You can never be completely forgiven_…_ There will be no third_. 

_You can never be completely forgiven_…_ There will be no third_.

Seron screamed, flexing his arms. (LIES!)

The images continued chanting, but Seron couldn't hear them. (LIES!) Lightning crackled up and down his arms, and the chains exploded into metal dust. (LIES!) The lightning expanded, enveloping the false images of Seron. They disappeared instantly.

Seron stood, his chest heaving as he gulped in breath. (Lies.) The false Kiara stared at him incredulously. Seron advanced toward her. She snarled at him, and lunged forward, black lightning pouring from her fingertips. Seron fell to his knees, writing in pain, and his eyes squeezed shut. _I HATE you_! _I HATE you_! _I HATE you_!

Seron opened his eyes. Standing, he slowly forced his hand forward. He placed it on the false Kiara's forehead, and smiled. Lightning crackled over his fingers. (You are nothing but a lie.)

The thing that had called itself Truth, but in actuality was named Lie, screamed, and was gone. Her very existence had been a falsehood.

Seron sunk back to his knees as the world grew light again. The world began to dissolve into light. He smiled, and as he felt the weight of the white crystal shard on his neck, he heard a whisper in his heart, the voice of the true Kiara.

_I love you_, _Seron_. 

And it was the truth.

******

Wynn was walking along a road. He didn't know where he was, or why he was there, and he couldn't stop walking. He frowned down at his legs, which refused his orders to stop. Something was definitely wrong.

_We're not all that different_, _you know_.

Wynn glanced to his right, where Jevax was walking alongside him. The dark wizard gave him a smile. _Really_, _we're not_.

(Except for the whole thing about you wanting to kill me and my friends.)

_Like you don't want to kill me_?

(Excuse me if I think there's quite the difference in our situations.)

Jevax laughed. _I doubt you understand_, _Wynn_. _After all_, _you've been kept in the dark so long_. _You don't even know your real heritage_.

Wynn grimaced. (I know enough.)

Jevax smiled. _Do you even know your grandfather's name_? _On your father's side_.

Wynn opened his mouth, then closed it. (I never met him.)

_Be thankful_. _I did_.

Wynn scowled at the other man. (What do you mean?)

Jevax laughed. _Let me tell you a tale_, _Wynn_.

_I suppose I should start with Aganhim's life here_. _He was quite the Hylian_…_famed for his accomplishments in peace and magic_. _Everyone knew his name_, _and he earned respect wherever he went_. _As a matter of fact_, _no matter how any race stood with Hyrule_, _they considered Aganhim an ally_. _His contributions to this world were magnificent_. _You could have almost called the man a saint_.

Wynn smiled. (Wow. I see nothing wrong with this.)

Jevax laughed. _Just wait_. _It gets better_.

_Eventually_, _Aganhim fell in love with a beautiful Hylian woman_. _They had an idyllic life_, _and within a few years she bore him a son_, _Baro_, _completing the family_. _Life was perfect for them_.

_And then came the sickness_. _The disease was isolated_, _but took many lives_. _Its last victim was Aganhim's wife_. _The wizard was desperate for a cure_, _and searched the entire world for it_. _Finally_, _as she began to wither to nothingness_, _he used his power to sustain her life_. _He spent all of his time in his library_, _searching for a means of getting more power_…_the power he needed to destroy the disease that was claiming his love_.

_Finally_, _he found a power that was so great_, _the magic books hinted that it could destroy the world_. _Within a day Aganhim was gone_, _journeying deep into the earth in search of this power_. _It was the last time his wife and child would see him_.

_The next night_, _some say at the exact moment he found what he had been searching for_, _disaster came_. _His beautiful wife cried out in sheer agony_, _screaming in pain for nearly an hour_, _before she finally died_. _His son fell into a coma_, _and it was many days before he recovered_. _And Aganhim was gone_.

Wynn interrupted Jevax. (So he found something evil down there, I presume. So what? It has never endangered any of us. He probably sacrificed his life stopping it.)

Jevax grinned. _Hardly_. _It never endangered Hyrule_…_he did_. _You see_, _Wynn_, _he is the greatest threat that Hyrule faces_. _It corrupted him so thoroughly that nothing remained of the light within his soul_. _And now he is coming back_. _Don't you understand? This land is doomed_, _one way or another_! _Either he will destroy it_… Jevax gave Wynn a predator's smile. _Or I will_.

Wynn shook his head, and his legs stopped. (No. We will stop him, just as we will stop you.)

_What is this 'we' business_?

(Me and my friends.)

Jevax smirked arrogantly. _They're all dead_.

(_He sure is cocky_, _ain't he_, _Wynn_?)

The pair turned, shocked. Before them stood five very familiar figures. Wynn's jaw dropped, and Jevax sneered in disgust. (Tane! Fami! How did-)

(_Don't worry about that_!) Jier said. (_Let's take care of Jevax_!)

Wynn smiled. (That'll be a pleasure.)

Jevax stepped back. _Listen_, _fools_, _you don't stand a chance against_-

He was cut off as Shezarah leapt onto him, driving her foot into his gut. (_Shut up_.)

Jevax knocked her away, but she was replaced by Tane, and after him Wynn. Jier attacked from behind, and Jevax was buffeted by water and vines. The wizard fought fiercely, but it wasn't nearly enough. Wynn and his allies were ruthless in this battle, fed up with Jevax's games.

Finally, the wizard slumped to the ground limply. Wynn stepped forward, pointing his sword down and raising it over his head. (Playing dead won't work!)

Jevax rolled away, stumbling back. _You_…_you'll pay_…_I_…

He looked down, seeing the blade that was buried in his heart. _I_…

Wynn walked up to him. (You're dead.)

_Argh_!

Wynn was thrown back as a massive bolt of lightning enveloped Jevax. The mortally wounded wizard floated into the air, eyes glowing red. _I will kill you all_!

The heroes cried out as the road began to break apart. Massive stone blocks floated into the air with Jevax, and the featureless sky turned a cloudy black.

(_Wynn_!)

The adventurer looked to the side, seeing Fami. A massive block slowly descended towards her, and she couldn't escape in time.

(Fami! No!)

Wynn gasped as the block stopped. Fami scrambled away. (_Wynn_, _above you_!)

Another block fell towards him. The hero raised a hand, pointing at it and concentrating.

The block simply vanished.

Wynn smiled grimly. He understood now. He walked forward. The ground quaked, and none of the other's could regain their footing, but Wynn wasn't affected. He calmly strode up to the floating wizard, staring into the red eyes. (This isn't real. None of it.)

The dark wizard roared, tensing, and another bolt shot from the clouded sky. The heroes flinched, covering their eyes. Wynn didn't flinch. He stared into the insanity in Jevax's eyes without smiling. Jevax met his gaze with hatred, and then confusion. The lightning had never touched down. He looked up, only to see his lightning bolt frozen above him. He looked at Wynn, who gave him a mirthless smile. The bolt slammed down. This time, Wynn and the others were immune to its effects…but not Jevax. 

Jevax screamed, and the road, the blocks, all disappeared. Wynn, his friends, and Jevax all floated in darkness. (I see your trick now, wizard. This is my mind. You came into my mind, and convinced me that you had control. You have no control here.)

Jevax started to fade, but Wynn waved a hand. (Oh, don't leave yet. The fun is only beginning. I believe my friends have quite the desire to have a nice long chat with you.)

Jevax looked around, at the six heroes surrounding him, five with vicious smiles on their faces, and then back to the cold eyes of Wynn.

And then the screaming started.

******

Bera frowned at the still form of Wynn. She absently fingered her dagger, debating her next course of action. She could complete what Jevax had asked of her, and murder the hero while he was defenseless…but Jevax was inside his mind, and she didn't know what effect that would have on him. Would it kill both Jevax and Wynn? For a mere second, she had a nearly irresistible urge to stab Wynn, or herself, anything for freedom from the trap she was in. She held it down though, and simply stared, caressing the knife's edge.

"I wouldn't do it if I were you."

Bera whirled, snarling at the interruption of her inner debate. "Where did _you_ come from?"

Seron chuckled as he pushed away from the wall he had been leaning against, and stepped out of the shadows. "Jevax's little test didn't end up like you thought it would, did it?" He motioned towards the crystal laying against his chest.

The knife pointed at him. "It doesn't matter. If one or both of you die, the result is still the same."

Seron looked to Wynn, who was still standing motionlessly in the middle of the trail. "What is happening?" he demanded, his hands crackling with power.

Bera smiled innocently. "I don't know," she responded truthfully, "but it probably isn't good for your friend."

"Well then, I'll just take care of you real quick, and then I'll see to him."

"You and what army?"

"Chirp!"

"Tweet!"

The pair looked behind them, to the two Tekitons. They were horribly battered, leaning on each other, claw marks and dents all over their bodies. But they were still alive, unlike the dozen Red Tektites behind them, and their daggers, dripping with the blood of the creatures that had ambushed them, were at the ready.

"Some army," Bera snorted.

"All I need and more," Seron smirked.

Before the two could begin their fight, they were rejoined by their respective partners. With a shrill scream, a shadowed shape burst forth from Wynn, and slammed into Jevax, who immediately fell to the ground, curling into a ball. Wynn shook his head, blinking at the light, and took a step to steady himself.

"Jevax!" Bera cried, running to the wizard and kneeling. She cradled the man's head, and gave Wynn a venomous glare. "I will kill you," she declared, and meant it.

Wynn ignored the threat. "Get up, Jevax. Time for me to finish what you started."

The wizard pushed away from Bera, eyes full of fire, anger, and…fear? "Get out of here," he growled to Bera.

"But-!"

"NOW!"

Bera snarled at Wynn one final time before disappearing. Jevax stood woozily, eyes never leaving Wynn. "You will die in agony for that."

Wynn smirked at Jevax arrogantly. "How quickly you go from pleading to threats," the hero commented.

Seron stepped up beside Wynn. "Might as well give up, scum ball. This time, for everything you've put us and our friends through, we beat you until you cry."

Jevax roared in fury, and Wynn barked a laugh. "Again, he means," Wynn said, his smile edged.

Seron looked over to his partner, and Wynn nodded in satisfaction, staring at the defeated wizard. Jevax looked to him, trembling in fury. "You shall bleed for that…that humiliation…"

Wynn cracked his knuckles. "Come on, then. Now that I know where my friends are, I can kill you. It's time you paid for the evil you've committed."

Seeing Seron nod, Jevax laughed. "And what about you, son of Krite? Don't you have evil of your own to worry about?"

Seron shook his head. "I do…that's what I'm doing right now. I owe quite the debt to the world…but taking you out of it should give me some credit."

Jevax stuck out his hand, and his staff smacked into his palm. "Then let your pain begin."

He thrust both his fists forward, sending his dark power at both men. Both returned fire, stopping the shots with blasts of their own. Jevax started to use his power again, but before he could a beam of light and a bolt of dark lightning were already arcing his way.

Jevax dashed forward, leaping into the sky. He landed between the two men, and spun his staff around his body, knocking them apart. He lunged for Wynn, staff held back in preparation for a hammer blow that most likely would crush Wynn's skull. The hero parried with his sword at the last moment, though, and kicked at the wizard's knee. Jevax twirled, clipping Wynn's head with his weapon, and then brought it back around to quickly incapacitate the man, but a bolt of lightning found his back.

Wynn charged at him, sword coming up in a powerful slash, but Jevax moved away. Seron tried to catch him again, but suddenly his opponent was behind him. Seron sunk to his knees, groaning, as he felt the blow to the back of his head. Jevax dodged away from Seron as a beam of light shot at him. He leapt at Wynn, battering away at the hero's defenses. Wynn slipped, his sword too far away to come back into place in time to save him from one of Jevax's attacks, but the blow never landed.

Jevax stood up from the ground, a boot print on the middle of his back. Seron smiled at him, and Jevax roared, charging his shadowy powers. He didn't get the chance to release, however, as Wynn checked him into the wall of the cliff. As he rebounded, Wynn swung his sword at his head, and Jevax was forced to dive to the ground to avoid the deadly slash. He came up running, and jumped off the opposite wall. Wynn tried to find him, but again the man used the light of the sun to shield his presence. Wynn dodged to avoid Jevax's attack, but nevertheless was thrown aside.

Jevax didn't stop, charging at Seron. The man gave him a mischievous smile before fading into the shadows of the wall beside him. Jevax snarled, searching the darkness for his foe. He didn't see Seron move up behind him, but somehow sensed his presence, turning with his staff at the ready. Seron ducked under the blow, driving a fist into the other man's stomach. The wizard countered with a punch to Seron's face, and raised his staff above his head.

He screamed in frustration as a glowing shape knocked him away. Wynn stood, moving back into a ready position. Seron came to his feet beside him, also ready to fight. The two faced Jevax, determination burning in their eyes.

Jevax had had enough. He charged, swinging wildly. Before he could reach the pair, his arms were bound by dark lightning. Wynn charged, his glowing sword held high. Jevax, struggling against the bonds of lightning Seron held around him, raised his staff in defense. Wynn's sword didn't slow as it cut throw the staff, narrowly missing the face of the man that had been holding it.

Seron grunted as Jevax fought wildly against the chains of lightning. With a final tortured cry, the dark wizard broke the bonds, and fell backwards. Wynn and Seron faced him confidently, awaiting his next move.

Jevax watched the two, comprehension dawning on his face. Before him stood two similar shapes, complete with similar faces, one glowing with pure light, the other cloaked in shadows. With his realization came terror. He shook his head, denying what had finally occurred to him. Before the heroes could reach him, he stood, and ran, disappearing into nothingness.

"Whew…"

Wynn nodded, gulping air. "We beat him."

Seron smiled at him, totally exhausted. "We did, didn't we?"

Wynn sighed, collapsing against the wall beside him. "Now, there's just one thing left. We have to get to the top. I can lead us to the cave where everyone is from there."

"But…what if Jevax decides to-"

"He won't get the chance. Take a quick breath, and let's get going."

Seron nodded. "Time to end this."

"Chiiirp…"

Seron looked at his bedraggled creations. "No, you can't come." Before they could protest, he raised a hand. "No arguments. Look at you; you're lucky to be standing. We'll take it from here. Head on back to the Cucco Lady's; she'll take care of you."

The Tekitons rushed Seron, flinging their arms around his legs. The wizard looked down at them uncomfortably. "Hey, don't worry. We'll be fine."

The two looked up to him with wet eyes, and nodded bravely. He gave them a confident smile. "Now, get going. You're ruining my image."

The pair of heroes watched the two move towards the village, then turned to face each other. Nodding solemnly, they started up the trail to the summit, their previous exhaustion forgotten in their haste to reach their friends.

Above them, Death Mountain loomed, and somewhere Jevax waited in the shadows. 


End file.
